


La madición de "san saru"

by LittleOwl, mekare_nuance



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Mystery, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 50,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleOwl/pseuds/LittleOwl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare_nuance/pseuds/mekare_nuance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Daria decidió mudarse con los hermanos Zrinski no esperó cambiar tantas cosas en sus vidas. Mucho menos tener que tomar una decisión tan importante: ¿con quien de los tres pasaría el resto de su vida? Pero primero tendrá que descubrir el misterio en el que esos tres hombres están envueltos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Little Owl:** Bueno, aquí estamos de nuevo con otra historia, la cuarta. _La maldición de “san saru”_ es una historia corta, con cierto misterio y un cuarteto amoroso muy interesante.  
>  **Mekare:** _San saru_ significa tres monos, a todos os sonarán esos tres que uno se tapa los ojos, otro las orejas y otro la boca. Bueno pues de eso va la historia, sólo diré que son monos, pero no de los peludos que se cuelgan de los árboles. :P  
>  **Little Owl:** Tan monos que fue complicado decidir el final.  
>  **Mekare:** Sí, le encasqueté la decisión, ¡muahaha! No le di ni media pista, así que fue como una decisión real prácticamente.  
>  **Little Owl:** Os juro que ha sido la decisión más complicada de mi vida, comprendo a la perfección cómo se siente Daria. Pero os invito a dar vuestras opiniones, criticarme y matarme a base de crucios. Y quizá… con un poco de suerte y mucho apoyo de vuestra parte podáis convencer a Mekare de hacer algún final alternativo. Yo lo intenté y no resultó, así que… está en vuestros dedos. ;)  
>  **Mekare:** (Es el hidromiel, no lo dice en serio).
> 
>  **Little Owl:** Esperamos que os guste y vuestro comments. ^^ ¡A leer!

_Jueves 5 de julio de 2012_

Dio el último mordisco a su manzana, tiró el corazón a la papelera cercana al banco en el que estaba sentada y rebuscó en su gran mochila de piel marrón un tanto desgastada por el uso y los años. Cualquiera pensaría que sería imposible encontrar algo entre tanto cachivache, pero ella no tardó mucho en sacar su iPhone blanco con una funda con forma de gato y una hoja arrugada.

Había cogido ese anuncio en que se informaba de una habitación en alquiler esa misma mañana en la pared de anuncios de la universidad. Cuando dio con él ya no quedaban papelitos con números, así que no tenía mucha esperanza de que no estuviera ya pillado, aun así había arrancado la hoja por completo y se la había guardado con la intención de llamar después de hablar con uno de sus profesores sobre el examen que habían tenido hacía unas semanas.

Leyó de nuevo el anuncio para asegurarse de que tenía todo claro.

 

 

_SE ALQUILA HABITACIÓN_  
 _Dúplex a 5 minutos de la Universidad._  
 _Habitación amplia con cama doble, escritorio, vestidor y baño propio._  
 _Las zonas comunes cuentan con cocina, comedor, salón y terraza, todo nuevo._  
 _Se admiten mascotas._

_200€/mes gastos incluidos._  
 _Teléfono de contacto: 23 864 552 / 927 765 381_

La verdad era que parecía la mejor opción hasta el momento, no quería irse a vivir muy lejos de la universidad y la mayoría de los pisos de estudiantes eran un desastre o le parecían muy pequeños, algo normal ya que estaba acostumbrada a vivir sola en el piso en el que había vivido casi toda su vida con sus padres. Por desgracia ellos ya habían decidido quedarse a vivir permanentemente en Brasil, de donde era su madre, y ya no podía quedarse ahí. Por eso había tenido que empezar a buscarse otro lugar donde vivir esos meses de curso.

Marcó el segundo de los números de teléfono y le dio a llamar tarareando alegremente mientras esperaba a que alguien contestara.

–Dragan Zrinski –contestó una voz profunda, acariciante pese a la seriedad en el tono desde el otro lado de la línea.

–Hola, soy Daria Leko –saludó ella con un tono alegre–. Llamo porque he visto el anuncio de la habitación en alquiler y quería saber si seguía sin estar cogida.

–Sigue libre para usted –la voz del hombre sonó más cordial–. ¿Cuándo quiere venir a verla?

Ella sonrió aliviada. –Me corre algo de prisa. ¿Podría ser en unas horas? –preguntó sacando una libreta y un bolígrafo para apuntar la dirección y la hora.

–¿En dos horas le viene bien?

–Perfecto. ¿Dónde tengo que ir?

–El número 6 de la calle Borelli –contestó.

–Va...le –dijo mientras escribía–. ¿Le importa si voy con un amigo? –quiso asegurarse.

–En absoluto. Si no hay nada más que quiera consultar previamente, la espero en dos horas, señorita Leko –dijo a modo de despedida.

–Nada por el momento. Muchas gracias, señor Zrinski –se despidió antes de colgar y dio un grito de alegría llamando la atención de los que pasaban a su alrededor y logrando que se quedaran mirándola. Ella los ignoró sin borrar la sonrisa, se puso los cascos y se encaminó hacia la cafetería donde había quedado con Goran.

Dos horas más tarde ambos estaban mirando una casa de dos plantas, con una fachada descuidada y a todas luces antigua. Miró a su amigo Goran que silbaba impresionado. El hombre medía 1’90 m, era fuerte, con los músculos marcados, tenía el pelo castaño, siempre revuelto, y los ojos azules oscuros, almendrados. Sus labios eran rosados, definidos y carnosos, la mandíbula recta, y la nariz chata.

–Es enorme.

–Sólo espero que no sea un desastres por dentro, como los otros cinco –dijo ella llamando al timbre y esperando que les abrieran.

El mismo hombre con el que había hablado contestó al interfono y les abrió la puerta para que subieran al primer piso, había una puerta justo al final de las escaleras que sujetaba abierta un hombre en la treintena de 1’91 m de altura, con las espaldas anchas y brazos fuertes cubiertos por una camisa azul claro con un par de botones abiertos, llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros y zapatillas de estar por casa de color negro. Su rostro era un tanto afilado, con los pómulos altos y el pelo negro y corto. Los ojos eran grises y almendrados bajo cejas rectas y pobladas, la nariz patricia y sus labios eran delgados, con barba de apenas un día rodeándolos.

–Buenas tardes –saludó el hombre dejándola pasar y tendiéndole la mano.

–Buenas tardes –contestó Daria aceptando la mano y estrechándola suavemente–. Él es Goran Suker –los presentó y agregó–: Es mi compañero de clase.

–Encantado de conocerle, soy Dragan Zrinski –se presentó al joven girando un poco la mano en dirección a donde suponía que estaría Goran.

–Igualmente –contestó el otro también aceptando su mano.

–¿Estudiáis en la universidad? –preguntó Dragan cerrando la puerta y caminando por el salón.

El salón era inmenso y estaba decorado con gusto. El suelo era de parquet claro y las paredes de un blanco crudo decoradas con fotografías y dibujos modernos. En primer lugar había un tresillo con cheslong de color marrón grisáceo y múltiples cojines de distintos tamaños y tonos de marrón y dos sillones al otro lado del mismo color, en conjunto formando una U en torno a una mesa rectangular de ébano sobre una alfombra blanca de aspecto extremadamente suave. En la pared de la derecha, frente al sofá, había una gran televisión de plasma y un mueble oscuro bajo con un DvD y una torre de Mac con su teclado y ratón inalámbrico. Al fondo de la estancia había una chimenea francesa y frente a ella una mesa baja sobre una alfombra con cojines blancos repartidos alrededor, en la pared a su derecha una estantería con una cadena de música y múltiples CD’s y discos de vinilo, además de algunos libros y adornos. A la izquierda de la chimenea había una puerta que daba a la terraza en la que se podían ver múltiples plantas. A la izquierda de la zona de la chimenea había una mesa de ébano con cuatro sillas a cada lado con el respaldo de madera labrada y cojín de color blanco crudo.

Sobre la alfombra de la chimenea había un perro labrador de color negro que tumbado miraba a Dragan moviendo la cola impaciente.

–Sí, ambos acabamos de terminar nuestro segundo año. Estudiamos lengua y literatura inglesa. ¿Usted trabaja, señor Zrinski? –contestó con su habitual tono ligero Daria mirando todo a su alrededor con admiración y emoción en los ojos–. Es genial. Se siente extraño que no haya una lata de cerveza o una colilla en la mesa, pero creo que me gusta el cambio –bromeó.

La mayoría de los pisos que había visto no los escogerían ni para un anuncio de productos de limpieza milagrosos. Además esa decoración, todo tan nuevo… era simplemente perfecta, estaba deseando ver el resto. Dio unos pasos para poder ver la cocina situada al fondo a la izquierda sin una puerta que la separara del salón-comedor. Era una cocina de estilo americano con una isla en forma de U. Al fondo de la cocina se encontraban la gran nevera de dos puertas, un horno, el microondas y el lavavajillas incrustados en muebles de color marrón chocolate, al igual que los cajoneros que había en la isla. La encimera era de un color gris mate, excepto la parte central de la U que era de madera y se elevaba ligeramente, en frente había cuatro taburetes altos del mismo material. A la derecha de la U se encontraba el fregadero con un grifo de diseño y dos pozas grandes, y a la izquierda estaban los fuegos con una campana de inducción que bajaba desde el techo. Todo estaba perfectamente limpio y ordenado, no parecía haber nada fuera de lugar.

–Soy profesor de Historia en la Universidad –contestó el hombre–. Y puedes llamarme, Dragan. Debería decirte que vivo con mis dos hermanos, de hecho Sanjin debería estar aquí.

–Pareces muy joven para ser catedrático –comentó ella sonriendo amablemente y entonces fue cuando se fijó que Dragan no la miraba exactamente a ella, en realidad no miraba nada en concreto. Se reprendió mentalmente por no haberse dado cuenta antes, pero no dijo nada, de cualquier modo no veía la razón de tratar diferente a una persona invidente así que no dijo nada, creía que disculparse por no haberse fijado no sería de buena educación, sería como si eso afectara de algún modo la situación y no lo hacía–. Hasta ahora he vivido sola, pero creo que va a ser más divertido estar con gente cuando llegue de clase –agregó jovial y miró al perro en la alfombra curiosa, se acercó un poco y se inclinó–. ¿Y tú quién eres pequeño?

–Se llama Rota –dijo Dragan, el perro estiró la cabeza y reptó un par de pasos, el hombre sonrió levemente, sabiendo lo que debía estar haciendo–. Ya puedes, Rota –y con esas palabras el labrador se lanzó a las manos de Daria buscando caricias, moviendo la cola alegremente.

Ella rió suavemente complaciéndolo, rascándole tras las orejas, bajo el morro y acariciando la cabeza. –Sí, sí, eres un perro muy guapo –le dijo al animal dejando que le diera un lametón.

El perro pasó a saciar su curiosidad con Goran, pero unos segundos después se alejó hasta la puerta y esperó a que ésta se abriera dejando entrar a un hombre más joven que Dragan, debía ser más o menos de la edad de ellos, medía 1’74 m, era delgado, vestía unas Mustang negras, vaqueros gastados y una camiseta negra con el cuello ancho, cuyas mangas se ceñían a los músculos de sus brazos. Su rostro era ovalado, con los pómulos altos como los de su hermano, mandíbula suavemente recta y el pelo rubio oscuro corto y abundante, sus ojos eran azules, almendrados, con las pestañas largas y las cejas rectas, su nariz era un poco respingona y sus labios delgados formaban una amplia sonrisa mientras acariciaba a Rota.

El rubio se incorporó, hizo un gesto con la mano y el perro se calmó un poco y lo acompañó mientras saludaba con la mano.

–¿Sabes que llegas tarde? –dijo Dragan.

Sanjin rodó los ojos, hizo un gesto de disculpa que también vocalizó hacia Daria y Goran y cogió la mano de su hermano mayor para contarle sobre la arquitecta pejiguera que no se iba ni a patadas mediante el lenguaje de signos.

Daria los miró con curiosidad, impresionada con la manera que tenían los dos hermanos de comunicarse ya que, al parecer el hermano pequeño, era mudo y, a pesar de que no parecía algo para nada fácil, ellos lo hacían con fluidez. Miró a Goran que los miraba sorprendido, al parecer él no se había dado cuenta de lo de Dragan hasta el momento, le pinchó con un dedo en la espalda para que quitara esa cara de sorpresa y le sonrió burlona recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria por parte de él. Cuando Sanjin acabó de contarle a su hermano lo de esa mujer, ella se acercó y le tendió la mano.

–Hola, soy Daria Leko, tú debes ser Sanjin, ¿no? Es un placer conocerte –se presentó educadamente.

Sanjin la observó con una rápida mirada: no era demasiado alta, mediría 1’68 m. Tenía la piel morena, tostada. Era delgada y esbelta, con todo bien proporcionado. El pantalón corto dejaba ver sus piernas largas y torneadas y le marcaba el culo respingón y firme. Tenía el pelo de color negro azabache, largo por debajo de los hombros y liso. Los ojos eran castaño oscuro, almendrados, con las pestañas pobladas al igual que las cejas un poco arqueadas. Sus labios eran carnosos, llenos y gruesos y en ellos se extendía una suave sonrisa. Tenía el rostro ligeramente ovalado, con los pómulos altos y la mandíbula un poco cuadrada, y una nariz pequeña y respingona.

Le estrechó la mano sonriendo, parecía ilusionado. Vocalizó perfectamente que también estaba encantando e inclinó la cabeza, se volvió hacia Goran y preguntó señalándole que cómo se llamaba mientras estrechaba su mano.

–Goran Suker, la he acompañado para que no se perdiera o se le pasara la hora –dijo el hombre sonriente–. Encantado.

–Yo también necesito un acompañante –vocalizó Sanjin y le guiñó un ojo, en su expresivo rostro se notaba que bromeaba.

Goran rió. –Es en serio, si la dejas a su bola se le va el santo al cielo con sus historias –aseguró.

–Gracias por dejarme como una loca, ahora me quedaré sin piso –bufó la mujer aunque se notaba que no estaba molesta–. Por cierto, Sanjin, conozco el lenguaje de signos –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Sanjin amplió su sonrisa. –Entonces adjudicado, te quedas. Vocalizar no siempre funciona y es frustrante, con la del año pasado casi me da algo, acabé sacando una pizarra –explicó pasando al lenguaje de signos, acto seguido la cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta una de las dos puertas de la izquierda del salón.

Las paredes de la estancia eran de un tono amarillo anaranjado, la pared de la izquierda estaba cubierta por una extensa estantería que llegaba hasta el techo y estaba llena de libros, al lado había un conjunto de cómodos sillones de color marrón camino y un sofá al fondo, en el centro había una alfombra de color ocre y una mesa de cristal redonda con un florero y un ramo de flores frescas. A la derecha estaba ubicado lo que a todas luces era un taller de cerámica.

–Este es uno de sus hobbies –explicó Sanjin señalando a Dragan que los había seguido y esperaba bajo el dintel de la puerta–. ¿Qué te parece?

Ella observó con detenimiento las cerámicas. –Son bonitas –contestó sinceramente, pero sus ojos no podían dejar de desviarse a la gran estantería–. Tienes un montón de libros, y algunos muy antiguos –casi no pudo resistirse a pasar las yemas de los dedos por los lomos de algunos de ellos con reverencia y admiración, los libros eran su mundo, su pasión, las historias y todo lo que contenían era como un imán para ella.

–Desde que se consiguió ese chisme que lee cada tres meses hay que hacer selección y revender algunos porque no caben –dijo Sanjin.

–Los que tienen más de un siglo hay que tener un poco de cuidado como para llevarlo y traerlo, pero del resto puedo prestarte el que gustes –ofreció Dragan, para él esa mujer estaba ganando muchos puntos en los pocos minutos que llevaba allí y quería que se quedara, darle tiempo a conocer su rostro, al menos.

Ella lo miró con la ilusión de un niño con zapatos nuevos en su rostro. –¿En serio? Gracias. Hay muchos que no he leído y otros tantos que no me canso de leer una y otra vez –comentó forzándose a sí misma a alejarse de la estantería–. Como no tengo mucho espacio tengo que usar un e-book, pero me gusta más sentir el papel.

–Hay cosas que la tecnología no puede reproducir por mucho que lo intente: el olor de un libro y poder dar la vuelta a la contraportada al acabarlo son algunas de ellas –contestó el hombre mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Rota que estaba pegado a su pierna.

Ella asintió de acuerdo con él. –Tienes toda la razón –dijo sonriente y miró a Sanjin–. ¿Y la otra habitación?

–Un gimnasio y lo de allí –señaló a la otra esquina del salón cerca de la escalera– es un aseo –abrió la puerta de lo primero mencionado, las paredes eran grisáceas y había diversas máquinas de ejercicio, un saco de boxeo y un tatami–. Gvozden –deletreó el nombre con sus manos–, es boxeador.

–Ya veo –contestó mirando la estancia aunque sin tanto entusiasmo como la anterior. Le gustaba hacer ejercicio, pero prefería el aire libre a los gimnasios, todos los días solía salir a correr por la playa y en verano jugaba al voleibol o al fútbol playa.

Sanjin le mostró seguidamente el aseo que contaba con váter, lavabo y ducha, la mitad inferior de los azulejos era de color teja.

–Habrás pasado mucho tiempo decorando todo –comentó Daria sin pensarlo demasiado, había deducido por la conversación que Sanjin había mantenido con su hermano al llegar que era decorador de interiores o al menos hacía algo por el estilo, así que supuso que la casa la debía haber decorado él en su mayoría, ella lo haría si trabajara en eso.

El aludido asintió. –Meses enteros antes de que nos mudáramos, pero ha quedado tan perfecta –dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

–Sí, es un trabajo genial –concordó.

El rubio hizo una reverencia perfecta y seguidamente indicó las escaleras. –Ahora tu habitación.

Ella subió tras Sanjin y Dragan y por el camino le guiñó un ojo a Goran e hizo un gesto con la mano con el pulgar hacia arriba indicándole que ese lugar era perfecto. El hombre rió por lo bajo negando con la cabeza, pero le hizo saber que él estaba de acuerdo.

Llegaron a un pasillo con las paredes canela y el dibujo de una planta de hojas alargadas recorriéndolo y enroscándose en los marcos de las puertas, había una a cada lado del pasillo y dos al fondo. Sanjin le dijo que la que estaba a la derecha era la habitación de Gvozven, a su izquierda la de Dragan. En ese mismo lado, al fondo estaba la habitación del rubio, quien se dirigió a ella para dejar salir a una gata de angora de color gris atigrado con el hocico, patas y vientre blanco, y los ojos verdes que le maulló como si le echara la bronca y se enredó en sus piernas antes de que la cogiera para acariciarla.

Dragan le abrió la puerta de la habitación restante, la que sería suya si se quedaba y ella entró para poder observarla con detenimiento. Estaba igual de bien decorada que el resto de las estancia de la casa, con las paredes en un tono gris oscuro y el techo blanco. Nada más entrar a la derecha se encontraba la gran cama de matrimonio, era una cama de estilo japonés, como un tatami de color blanco, al igual que el cabecero, con un edredón morado y varios cojines de diferentes tonalidades. En esa misma pared había unas estanterías con formas minimalistas geométricas que combinaban el color blanco con algunos toques morados y que también hacían las veces de mesilla de noche. En la pared de la derecha había un escritorio grande de color blanco, con un cajonero, y una silla de oficina de color morado. En la pared del frente había dos puertas y un cuadro modernista entre ellas, y en la de la izquierda una estantería baja y larga.

Se acercó a la primera puerta que había frente a ella, la de más a la izquierda, y se encontró con un amplio vestidor donde no tendría problemas en guardar toda su ropa, tanto de invierno como de verano. Sonrió ante la idea de poder comprar algunas cosas más con la excusa de llenar el hueco libre y cerró la puerta para entrar al baño. Al entrar pudo ver un lavabo que hacía esquina y que se unía a un tocador, todo ello frente a un gran espejo. Al lado, en la pared de enfrente de la puerta, había una bañera en la que cabía perfectamente tumbada una persona y a su lado una pequeña ducha con un asiento hecho del mismo gres que recubría el resto del baño, el del suelo era de un color grisáceo como las paredes de la habitación mientras que las del baño eran de color blanco. En la pared en la que estaba la puerta estaba el váter y un radiador de baño para poner las toallas.

Salió del baño con una brillante sonrisa y miró a Dragan y Sanjin. –¿Dónde hay que firmar?

–Una mujer decidida –comentó Dragan con una sonrisa ladeada–. Si quieres estrenar el escritorio te presto un bolígrafo, aunque también puedes llevártelo y consultarlo.

Daria se encogió de hombros. –No voy a encontrar nada mejor, ya he visto cinco pisos esta semana y ninguno se acerca ni un poco a este. Está cerca de la universidad, es grande y bonito, y creo que podemos llevarnos bien –contestó animada–. Además en dos días me voy a Brasil, tampoco tengo mucho tiempo y tener algo ya para cuando vuelva es cuanto menos tranquilizador.

–Enseguida vuelvo –dijo antes de alejarse hasta su habitación.

Sanjin se mordió el labio con cara de circunstancia y llamó la atención de la mujer que seguía observándolo todo tocándola en el brazo.

Daria lo miró y sonrió. –Dime. ¿Pasa algo?

–Una cosita –contestó y trató de quitarle importancia con un gesto de la mano–. ¿Tienes pánico a las serpientes?

Ella lo miró ladeando un poco la cabeza extrañada ante la pregunta. –No son mi animal favorito, pero no les tengo pánico –contestó y se atrevió a preguntar–: ¿Por qué?

Sanjin soltó un suspiro de alivio. –Gvozden tiene una serpiente de maíz, a veces la lleva por la casa. ¡No la deja suelta por ahí! –indicó lo último levantando una mano como si quisiera que no corriera el pánico.

Daria no pudo evitar reír por eso. –Vale, mientras no me la encuentre en mi cama por la noche no pasa nada –aseguró medio bromeando–. ¿Cómo se llama la gata?

–Sirrah –deletreó.

–Me gusta –contestó justo cuando Dragan regresaba con unos papeles y un bolígrafo en la mano.

–Aquí tienes –dijo tendiéndole los objetos, Sanjin se los quitó rápidamente de las manos, cogió la mano de ella y la llevó ante el escritorio, apartando la silla.

La mujer sonrió divertida por su impaciencia, se apresuró a firmar en los lugares correspondientes y se acercó para devolverle el documento a Dragan junto con el bolígrafo colocándolo en su mano.

–Listo.

–Entonces esto es tuyo –dijo mostrándole un juego de llaves, mientras distraídamente pasaba un dedo por el lado inverso de la hoja en el lugar donde ella había firmado, siguiendo el trazo.

Daria cogió las llaves y las guardó en su mochila bajando al piso inferior detrás del hombre moreno. –En principio llegaré el 18 de septiembre, pero como tengo tu teléfono si hay algún cambio os avisaré –informó, en dos días iría a ver a sus padres y se quedaría gran parte de las vacaciones con ellos y con su familia de Brasil.

–De acuerdo. Que pases unas buenas vacaciones –deseó apartándose de la puerta y haciendo que Rota hiciera lo mismo.

–Igualmente –respondió y le tendió una tarjeta a Sanjin–. Si vosotros queréis algo, ese es mi correo –le dijo y sonrió antes de salir junto con Goran.

Sanjin la despidió agitando la mano y con una sonrisa mientras los veía bajar por la escalera, después cogió a su hermano para sentarse en el salón, tenía que hacerle una descripción detallada.

 

 

***

_Martes 18 de septiembre de 2012_

Dejó la gran maleta roja en el portal, se quitó la pesada mochila de los hombros y buscó en el bolso bandolera las llaves del piso. Lo que más odiaba de los viajes era tener que hacer y deshacer maletas, pero también ir cargada con todas ella. Antes de irse había hablado con una agencia de mudanzas para que trasladaran sus cosas de la vieja casa a su nuevo piso y había avisado a Dragan de que irían a dejar las cajas en su habitación hacía unos cuatro días atrás, no podía estar más que agradecida con el hombre por haber aceptado de buen gusto estar en casa cuando ellos llegaran.

Se masajeó un poco los hombros una vez hubo abierto la puerta del portal y volvió a colgarse las cosas para subir las escaleras hasta la primera planta, tirando con todas sus fuerzas de la maldita maleta. Tardó unos cinco minutos en lograr subirlas, pero cuando llegó pegó un pequeño salto de victoria y rió alegremente abriendo la puerta de la casa.

–¡Hola! –saludó por si había alguien en casa, aunque el rico olor a comida le decía que sí. Se extrañó por no obtener respuesta, entró sus cosas dejándolas en un rincón a la entrada y caminó por el salón hacia la cocina–. Hola, soy Daria, la nueva inquilina –saludó al hombre que estaba de espaldas a ella cocinando, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Frunció el ceño pensando si llevaría cascos o algo para no escucharla, se acercó rodeando la isla y tocó suavemente su hombro para llamar su atención. El hombre se sobresaltó.

–¡Joder, Sanjin! Cómo tengo que decirte que no hace gracia, ¡siglos con la puta bromita! –dijo el hombre de 1’79 m de altura, de espalda anchas y cuerpo musculoso cubierto por una camiseta blanca y un pantalón de deporte gris, al tiempo que se giraba. En su rostro de pómulos altos y rasgos duros había una expresión de cabreo, los labios finos con el superior definido apretados, haciendo parecer su boca más pequeña de lo que ya lo conseguía la incipiente barba castaña. Sus ojos azules como los de Sanjin pasaron a mostrar sorpresa al no encontrar a quien esperaba–. Lo siento, pensé que eras mi hermano. No puedo oír –se excusó, en sus palabras se notaba cierta rabia por el hecho–. Soy Gvozden –se presentó y extendió la mano.

La expresión sorprendida y un tanto temerosa de Daria pasó a recuperar su anterior alegría, aceptó la mano que le ofrecía el hombre y con el lenguaje de signos, vocalizando al mismo tiempo para ayudarse le contestó.

–Soy Daria. La nueva intrusa –se presentó en su rostro se pudo ver la broma–. Yo lo siento, no lo sabía. No lo haré más –aseguró y le sonrió ampliamente.

El hombre algo más joven que Dragan asintió disculpándola, sintiendo remordimientos porque su rabia hubiese salido hacia la mujer, era de pronto rápido.

–¿Tienes hambre? –ofreció en compensación.

Ella sonrió más y asintió aceptando su oferta. –Voy a dejar arriba unas cosas y vengo –informó y cuando el hombre asintió cogió la mochila y el bolso y subió hacia su habitación subiendo las escaleras rápidamente. Después de comer ya subiría la maleta y se pondría a ordenar las cosas… después de echarse una cabezada.

Se quitó las zapatillas, se puso unos calcetines que hacía de zapatillas de estar por casa y bajó de nuevo. La voz de Gvozden, aparentemente discutiendo con alguien llegó hasta ella y cuando se asomó sonrió al encontrar a Dragan también allí.

–… es culpa de Sanjin –se defendió Gvozden.

–También saltas si te pasa una mano por la cara. Este siglo estás más cascarrabias, necesitas asumirlo de una vez –repuso Dragan.

–¡Asumir! No sabes lo que és…

–¿Qué no sé? –replicó el mayor, el hermano mediano hizo lo más parecido a un gruñido–. Eso me parecía. Ya te he dicho que tu método no es bueno y tu carácter no está ayudando a arreglarlo. Y no saques a Ginger a pasear.

Gvozden fue a protestar cuando vio a Daria y se silenció. –Cuando llegue Sanjin comemos, siempre llega tarde –gruñó lo último.

Dragan suspiro y se giró hacia las escaleras. –Hola, Daria. Espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje.

La mujer sonrió y se acercó para darle un corto abrazo, prefiriendo no darle demasiadas vueltas a lo que había escuchado, al fin y al cabo no era de su incumbencia, eran cosas de hermanos. –Hola. Ha sido largo, pero tranquilo –contestó agachándose para saludar a Rota–. Gracias por abrir a los de la mudanza, había pensado estar aquí cuando llegaran, pero tenían que hacerlo antes. ¿Qué tal por aquí?

–No hay problema. Aquí el verano cada año es más sofocante y está la avalancha de turistas, nada nuevo –contestó Dragan.

La puerta se abrió y Sanjin mostró su alegría al verla agitando ambas manos a modo de saludo mientras acariciaba a la gata que había acudido a saludarle, y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

–¡Qué morena! Yo también quiero ir a Brasil. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? –preguntó.

Daria rió. –Cuando quieras nos escapamos –ofreció sinceramente guiñándole un ojo y extendió los brazos–. Mucha playa y mucha samba –contestó moviéndose como si estuviera bailando.

Sanjin rió sin sonido. –Tenemos que ir de fiesta para una demostración en condiciones –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

–Te tomo la palabra –aceptó ella y miró la mesa por si faltaba algo por sacar, pero Gvozden ya estaba sacando una fuente con canelones. Se sentó en el sitio restante al lado de Gvozden y lo ayudó a servir la comida–. Están riquísimos –dijo tras el primer bocado también con las manos para que lo viera el cocinero.

Gvozden asintió y agregó cuando Sanjin le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa. –Me alegro de que te gusten.

Daria observó con curiosidad el modo elegante con que comían los tres, las servilletas parecían un mero accesorio sobre sus regazos.

–¿Cómo van los entrenamientos? –preguntó Dragan tras un rato de silencio.

–Bien, el entrenador cree que no puedo exigirme más –contestó Gvozden, su tono evidenciaba que no estaba de acuerdo con éste.

–Y por hablar ahora te da por llevarle la contraria –dijo un tanto divertido, Gvozden bufó–. ¿Tienes otro combate el viernes?

–Sí, nada complicado.

–Esperemos, eres un quejica –intervino Sanjin, Gvozden lo miró mal y el rubio le sacó la lengua y miró a Daria para reiterar–: Lo es.

La mujer rió un poco. –Es normal con tanto golpe. No sé cómo se aguanta eso, que te hagan daño –contestó a modo de pregunta mirando a Gvozden al decir sus últimas palabras.

–No se trata de dañarse, es un deporte –contestó Gvozden disuasorio.

–Pero aunque sea un deporte hacerse daño no es una mera posibilidad como en otros, viene ligado –opinó aunque sin muestras de que estuviera en contra de dicho deporte.

–También se aprende a encajar los golpes –dijo simplemente, apartó la mirada de los labios de Daria como dando por terminado ese tema, previó una nueva patada de Sanjin y la esquivó.

Ella lo miró y se reprendió mentalmente, no era algo muy educado poner en tela de juicio el trabajo de alguien a quien acababas de conocer.

–Lo siento, no quise molestar –se disculpó aunque sabía que al no mirarla no se iba a dar cuenta.

–Es así de seco, no lo tomes en serio. Lo intento, pero no tiene remedio –le dijo Sanjin con una sonrisa amistosa.

Daria asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa y siguió comiendo los canelones que había en su plato.

–Por cierto, no pregunté la última vez cómo funciona el tema de la limpieza y esas cosas –dijo mirando a Sanjin y Dragan alternativamente.

–Viene una mujer, Irena, una vez por semana para la limpieza de general y si quieres la habitación se lo diré –contestó Dragan–. De cosas diarias cada uno se ocupa de lo suyo.

–Vale. No hace falta lo de la habitación, mejor lo hago yo –dijo y rió–. Mi madre dice que tengo mi propio orden y que nadie más lo comprende.

–¿Ves? Hay gente que comprende estas cosas –dijo Sanjin a Dragan habiendo terminado de comer.

–Aún no has encontrado el recibo de la tintorería del traje de Nochevieja –repuso el moreno.

–Porque ya no hace falta –replicó y sonrió triunfal.

Daria negó con la cabeza. –Yo siempre encuentro todo, el problema es cuando alguien lo cambia de sitio –comentó también terminando.

Gvozden trajo un frutero y una fuente con arroz con leche del día anterior. Cuando acabaron de comer, Daria se excusó necesitando dormir por el jet-laj.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí están como siempre las fichas de los personajes:  
> -[ Ficha de Daria](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/36794.html)  
> -[ Ficha de Goran](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Maldicion/Personajes/Goran_zpsbeffa459.jpg)  
> -[ Ficha de Dragan](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/36925.html)  
> -[ Ficha de Sanjin](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/37593.html)  
> -[ Ficha de Gvozden](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/37372.html)  
> Además puede ver los planos y fotos inspiradoras de la casa si pincha en este [enlace](http://s743.photobucket.com/user/querulequerule/slideshow/Maldicion/Extras) para acceder a la carpeta. La contraseña es: maldicion.


	2. Capítulo 2

_Miércoles 19 de septiembre de 2013_

Bajó las escaleras de la casa con el libro en la mano, los truenos la había despertado hacía tiempo, pero había dormido suficiente así que había decidido bajar al salón. Encendió la lamparita, se echó una manta por los hombros y se sentó retomando la lectura de _Los tres mosqueteros_ por dónde la había dejado.

Había pasado unas horas cuando el teléfono de la casa sonó. Esperó a que alguien lo cogiera ya que probablemente no era para ella. El teléfono paró y a los cinco minutos volvió a sonar. Decidió cogerlo por si era importante. Un hombre al otro lado del teléfono le insistió en que era importante comunicarse con Dragan y no aceptó un no por respuesta. Ella suspiró, subió al piso superior y llamó a la puerta del hombre, pero el moreno no contestó. Intentó de nuevo decir que su compañero estaba dormido, pero ese hombre insistió. 

Abrió la puerta y observó la habitación con las paredes en blanco y un dibujo con trazos de estilo japonés en negro con relieve. Rota se acercó desde su cama a la izquierda de la habitación, en la pared entre las puertas del baño y el vestidor, en la pared de la derecha había un escritorio de madera oscura con un sillón de oficina y casi tras la puerta un sillón de madera negra y cojín blanco junto a una estantería con libros y archivadores. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la cama de somier y cabecero negro y sábanas blancas, situada sobre una alfombra blanca de pelo suave. En ella Dragan parecía seguir durmiendo plácidamente, pero no estaba solo, rodeaba a su hermano menor con un brazo en tanto que Sanjin había estado escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho, ahora la miraba a ella sin verse más allá de sus ojos, el resto de su rostro seguía oculto por la sábana, además Sirrah estaba aovillada a los pies. El rubio sacó un poco más la cabeza y fue a vocalizar unas palabras cuando se escuchó un trueno y volvió a esconderse.

Daria sonrió con cariño y le enseñó el teléfono. –Llaman a Dragan, dicen que es importante. 

Sanjin sacó la cabeza de nuevo con un gesto contrariado, luego miró a Dragan y lo agitó un poco por el hombro. Al hombre pareció costarle salir del sueño.

–¿Qué pasa ahora, Sanjin? –preguntó con la voz pesada por el sueño. Sanjin le cogió la mano y se lo explicó, Dragan se puso boca arriba y se pasó la mano libre por la cara y el pelo–. Repite –Sanjin lo hizo y entonces Dragan se levantó apartando las sábanas, descubriéndose tanto a él como a su hermano, ambos en calzoncillos, aunque el rubio volvió a arrebujarse en cuanto el moreno se puso de pie–. Disculpa por las molestias y gracias por cogerlo, Daria –agradeció acercándose unos pasos hacia la puerta y extendió una mano esperando que le pasara el teléfono.

–No importa, estaba despierta –contestó tendiéndole el teléfono y miró a Sanjin, volvió a mirar a Dragan y se acercó a la cama donde estaba el rubio–. ¿Te dan miedo las tormentas?

Sanjin asintió, en sus mejillas había cierto sonrojo por el hecho, y sacó las manos. –Son horribles y cuando tenía diez años cayó un rayo al lado del ca… coche –contestó corrigiendo a media frase la posición de sus manos para la última palabra.

Ella sonrió, se inclinó y acarició su pelo. –Comprendo. 

–No, no voy a dar clase a segundo. Entonces eso será lo que va a tener que hacer, no voy a dar clase a esos niños. Sí, es mi última palabra –se produjo un largo silencio en la conversación de Dragan–. Comprendo que le ha costado mucho ensayar ese discurso frente al espejo como para ahora desperdiciarlo, pero sólo nos está haciendo perder el tiempo a ambos –Hubo otro silencio, Dragan se apoyó en el escritorio con expresión de hastío–. Sabía que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo. Te enviaré el temario pasado mañana. Buenos días –se despidió, colgó y se quedó donde estaba meditativo.

Daria se quedó mirándolo más detenidamente, apreciando ese cuerpo musculado, deseando pasar sus manos por él… carraspeó sonrojándose y se incorporó. –Bueno… vuelvo abajo –dijo acercándose a Dragan para coger el teléfono–. ¿Queréis café para desayunar?

–Sí, gracias, Daria. Ahora bajamos –contestó girando la cabeza en dirección a la cama. Sanjin negó con la cabeza y sujetó las sábanas–. Tienes once minutos para salir de _mi_ cama o te sacaré –dijo caminando hasta desaparecer por la puerta del baño.

–Es cruel y desalmado, no te engañes, lo es –dijo Sanjin a Daria.

Ella rió y extendió la mano. –Vamos, seguro que acaba pronto. 

Sanjin se mordió el labio y decidió que tenía que hacer el esfuerzo, cogió su mano, salió de la cama dejando ver su torso lampiño con músculos apenas delineados, le dio un beso en la mejilla y tiró de la mujer en dirección a su habitación, mientras la gata los seguía.

Daria se dejó llevar y sin poder evitarlo fijó su vista en el culo redondo y perfectamente mordible de Sanjin. –Pervertida… –se reprendió a sí misma en voz muy baja sin darse cuenta.

El rubio sonrió al escucharla, al menos algo iba bien en aquel maldito día de tormenta. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y apartó un cojín que había caído de la cama cuando había huido a la de Dragan sin soltar la mano de Daria, verdaderamente tenía pánico a los truenos y los rayos, sabía que en casa no le iba a pasar nada, pero… no podía con ello. Frente a ellos había un alto helecho en una maceta de barro, al girar, en la pared de la derecha, había un escritorio de nogal lleno de rollos de folios junto con un sillón de oficina de color verde pistacho, del mismo color que la pared del fondo, las otras eran blancas, a la que daba el cabecero de la cama deshecha también de nogal cuyo cubrecama era blanco con un par de anchas franjas marrones en horizontal y había múltiples cojines repartidos por la cama de colores verdes, blancos y marrones. Al lado de la cama había un par de puf verdes, uno de ellos con varias prendas de ropa. A la derecha de la habitación estaba la cama, el comedero y una torre con distintos niveles para la gata. Sanjin se hizo con unos pantalones de lino blanco y una camiseta azul y se los puso, soltando la mano de Daria cuando tuvo que meter el brazo. 

–Vamos, te enseño cómo va la cafetera. Gracias por acompañarme –agregó con una sonrisa, hablándole con una sola mano.

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano libre restándole importancia al hecho y lo siguió a la cocina donde le explicó cómo funcionaba la máquina y dónde se encontraban las cosas. 

–¿Tú tomas café? –preguntó preparando una jarra. 

Él asintió. –Cortado y dos de azúcar. Dragan lo toma solo con una de azúcar y Gvozden con leche y tres de azúcar, por dentro es dulce –bromeó antes de sacar las tazas.

–Es bueno saberlo –rió ella dándole a los botones como Sanjin le había dicho–. Yo lo tomo solo, con dos de azúcar –agregó, le sonrió y justo en ese momento un nuevo trueno sonó. El hombre a su lado se estremeció y se encogió un poco–. ¿Qué te parece si ponemos música? –propuso animada. 

Sanjin aceptó, asido a la encimera le iba a costar desagarrotar los músculos para poder moverse. Daria se movió hasta el reproductor de música del salón, sintonizó una cadena de radio con música animada y regresó junto a Sanjin cantando alegremente la canción que sonaba en ese instante. Lo cogió de las manos y lo instó a bailar con ella riendo, intentando que se olvidara de la tormenta y también dejándose llevar por la música. Sanjin logró soltarse y bailó con ella con soltura casi olvidándose de que fuera parecía estar cayéndose el cielo hasta que hubo un nuevo aviso de derrumbe y se paralizó, más con el resplandor del rayo consecuente.

Dragan bajó en ese momento y pasó junto a ellos hacia la cocina. –Buen intento –concedió a Daria.

La morena chasqueó la lengua tiró un poco de Sanjin para ir a la barra de la cocina, hizo que se sentara en un taburete y sirvió el café tal y como el rubio le había dicho dándole una taza a cada uno. 

–Algo más se me ocurrirá –contestó.

–Es un modo de entretenerse, pero te aseguro que no obtendrás resultados –repuso Dragan con seguridad y sonrió complacido al tomar un sorbo de su taza.

Ella pareció meditarlo unos segundos antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba, segundos después bajó con unos grandes cascos y su iPod. –Ya veremos –dijo retadora esperando a que Sanjin acabará su café. 

Cuando lo hizo le sonrió, le cogió de la mano, apagó la música y lo llevó al sofá donde tenía su libro, lo sentó, le dio los cascos y le puso en la mano el iPod. Luego se sentó a su lado recostándose un poco en él. 

–Escoge lo que quieras, esos cascos insonorizan –comentó sonriendo–. Un buen regalo de cumpleaños. 

Sanjin lo hizo, aunque sabía que no funcionaría, años atrás habían vivido en un pueblecito de la Auvernia en Francia y en las tormentas acababa en el sótano con tapones en las orejas y eso era todo lo cerca que había estado de ignorar una tormenta, claro que cuando eran truenos gigantes la vibración se notaba en el suelo y acababa con su sueño. En efecto no oyó el trueno, pero el resplandor del rayo sin aviso previo hizo que se estremeciera y se abrazara a sus rodillas escondiendo la cabeza tras ellas.

Daria suspiró apenada por su fracaso. –Lo pasa muy mal –le dijo a Dragan acariciando el pelo de Sanjin un poco. 

–Sí, consiguió que un médico le dispensara bajas cuando hay tormentas. También le dijo que fuera a unas sesiones para superarlo un poco, pero en ese aspecto está anclado en la idea de que los psicólogos y psiquiatras son para los locos –explicó Dragan mientras cogía un abrigo impermeable del armario de la entrada–. Y como he dicho nada sirve, sabiendo que hay tormenta le vale con cualquier indicio.

–Pues vaya timo –murmuró ella mirándolo–. ¿Vas a salir con esta lluvia?

–Tiene su orgullo como para compartir el cajón de arena con Sirrah –dijo a modo de respuesta cogiendo el arnés para ponérselo al perro.

–Oh, claro –contestó recordando que el animal también necesitaba salir–. Que vaya bien el paseo entonces

–Gracias.

Se acercó al sofá, Rota lo colocó frente a Sanjin, él movió una mano hasta tocar su cabeza y apartar los cascos un momento y decirle que se marchaba. El menor lo cogió impidiéndoselo antes de pensar, lo soltó con reticencia y Dragan se marchó.

Daria trató de concentrarse de nuevo en la lectura, pero cada poco su mirada se desviaba hacia el hombre acurrucado a su lado. Se mordió el labio inferior y ante un nuevo rayo rodeó con los brazos a Sanjin, dejando leves caricias en su espalda. 

–Lo siento. Es tu segundo día aquí. Voy a mi habitación y te dejo leer –dijo dándose cuenta de estaba imposibilitando a la mujer hacer nada por su fobia y le devolvió los cascos.

–No me molestas. Es la quinta vez que me leo este libro, ya me lo sé de memoria –contestó ella sonriendo–. Aunque… debería ir a vaciar las cajas y ordenar mi habitación. ¿Te apetece acompañarme? 

Sanjin asintió y agregó. –De verdad puedes coger cualquier libro –le recordó y señaló la puerta en que estaba la biblioteca.

Ella sonrió. –Lo haré –aseguró y lo cogió de la mano para ir a su habitación donde pasaron la mañana sacando las cajas y ordenando todo aquello.

***

_Sábado 29 de septiembre de 2012_

El cabecero de la cama daba contra la pared al ritmo que el tío con el que había acabado esa noche de fiesta lo follaba. Sanjin jadeaba, lo besaba y tocaba su piel. Le encantaba el tiempo en que vivían, cada vez con más libertad sexual. Subrepticiamente pensó que había hecho bien en cambiar el orden en la habitación el año pasado, era molesto cuando escuchabas el cabecero de la cama de tu hermano mayor acompasándose con el ritmo con que estaba dando el tuyo. Por lo demás había sido un acierto tirar todo cuando compraron el edificio y poner unas paredes más gruesas. Alcanzó el orgasmo con un grito sordo y el hombre acabó poco después.

Tras remolonear un poco más en la cama se levantó y el otro se dio por aludido de que ya iba siendo hora de largarse, no obstante lo acompañó a la ducha.

Bajaron las escaleras en camiseta y calzoncillos y se encontró a Dragan en la cocina con una mujer despampanante y no dudaba que con aquello de la invidencia su hermano había recorrido cada parte hasta hacerse una imagen mental y más a juzgar por el aspecto satisfecho que tenía la morena medio recostada contra el pecho de Dragan. Sanjin puso una mano sobre el hombro desnudo de su hermano a modo de saludo, sólo llevaba unos pantalones y su camisa se la había agenciado su ligue, y le sirvió café al hombre que le acompañaba y a sí mismo.

Escucharon la puerta de entrada abrirse y Sanjin se asomó para comprobar quién era, al ver que era Daria saludó un momento agitando la mano y regresó a la cocina.

Ella le devolvió el saludo mientras se quitaba las deportivas en la puerta y las dejaba al lado de la escalera. Esa mañana había salido a correr temprano, ya que después había quedado en ver a Aron que por fin se había dignado a llegar de sus vacaciones en Italia. Caminó estirando los músculos hacia la cocina y se quedó estática al encontrarse ahí con lo que a todas luces eran los ligues de sus dos compañeros. 

–Ah… hola –saludó y sonrió recuperándose de la sorpresa inicial–. No molesto, cojo agua y me voy a la ducha –agregó también con las manos. 

–Lo siento, debí decirte y preguntarte. ¿Te molesta esto? –preguntó Sanjin acercándose tras sacar una botella de agua pequeña de la nevera para dársela a Daria.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza. –No pasa nada, no me molesta –aseguró–. Me lo tomo como una invitación para poder hacerlo también –agregó guiñándole divertida un ojo antes de beber. 

Sanjin sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y regresó con su ligue quien estaba apurando su café sin intención de entretenerse más.

Subió a ducharse, cambiarse y prepararse para la llegada de su compañero dándoles tiempo a que sus ligues se fueran antes de volver a bajar para esperar a su amigo. 

–Voy a ir a comer con un amigo –le dijo a Sanjin con la emoción reflejada en su rostro y casi saltando impaciente. 

El rubio le hizo un gesto positivo con el pulgar. –¿Hace mucho que no lo ves o es más que amigo?–indagó.

Ella asintió ante la pregunta. –No lo veo desde que acabaron los exámenes, pero desde pequeños estamos casi siempre juntos. Es más como un hermano –explicó. 

Sanjin sonrió ante su respuesta y siguió buscando algo que ver con el Mac conectado a la televisión y Sirrah en el regazo ronroneando.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y ella corrió a abrir, antes de que entrara ella ya estaba saltando a colgarse del cuello de un hombre de 20 años, 1’87 m de alto. Era delgado, los músculos se marcaban ligeramente en la camiseta blanca que se pegaba a su torso. Tenía el pelo castaño claro, despeinado con el flequillo a un lado, los ojos castaños brillaban mientras abrazaba y hacía girar a Daria y en sus labios finos y definidos se veía una amplia sonrisa. 

La dejó en el suelo riendo. –Creo que has ganado peso en Brasil, preciosa –bromeó con una voz ligera. 

–Ese eres tú, que te has puesto de pizza como un tonto –replicó ella sacándole la lengua antes de tirar de él para presentarle a Sanjin–. Ven. Aron, Sanjin –presentó y miró a su amigo sonriendo ampliamente–. Ya te hablé de él. 

–Encantado, tío –dijo el castaño tendiéndole la mano. 

Sanjin le estrechó la mano con una sonrisa amistosa después de mirarlo por completo rápidamente.

–Tienes buenos amigos –le dijo con las mano a Daria y le guiño un ojo.

–Lo sé –concordó abrazando a Aron que la miró con una ceja alzada en muda pregunta–. No importa, cariño –agregó en broma logrando que el otro bufara. 

–Es un secreto de compañeros de piso –vocalizó Sanjin para que Aron sí pudiera entenderle si sabía leer los labios, siguiendo la broma.

El hombre rió. –Ya os lo sonsacaré cuando salgamos de fiesta, estás invitado a la siguiente, Sanjin. 

–Trato.

–Nos vamos. Luego nos vemos –se despidió la mujer dejando un beso en la mejilla del rubio. 

Aron se despidió con la mano y salió con Daria de la casa hacia un restaurante cercano al que solían ir siempre que quedaban a comer.

***

_Viernes 5 de octubre de 2012_

Recorrió con sus manos la superficie de la escultura de la Puerta de Zara, o eso pretendía que fuera, comprobando que la estructura principal estuviera como debería y tomó un cincel fino con el que comenzar a hacer los detalles, el león iba a ser lo más complicado, pero tenía seguridad en sí mismo y lo conseguiría, tenía que conseguirlo. Le habían quitado lo más preciado para él, pero no iba a permitir que le apartaran de todo lo que amaba, iba a seguir viendo cientos de cosas con sus manos. No iba a renunciar a todo el arte como Gvozden, él había sido grande e iba a seguir siéndolo, iba a ser bueno en cada cosa que hacía, en la mayoría el mejor. Cuando Sanjin regresara del trabajo le pediría que le ayudara echándole una ojeada.

Horas más tarde lo tenía casi listo y la puerta se abrió, apenas se oían los pasos por lo que supuso que era Sanjin.

–Hoy has conseguido salir a tu hora, qué logro. Justo a tiempo. Tienes que echarle una ojeada y decirme si está como creo –dijo Dragan.

–Puedo intentarlo, pero no creo que te sirva de mucha ayuda, aunque creo que está quedando precioso –contestó una voz que evidentemente no pertenecía a quien el hombre había esperado–. Venía a coger un libro, Sanjin no llegó aún. 

–Disculpa por confundirte, él tampoco hace apenas ruido al caminar –explicó limpiándose las manos–. ¿Buscas algo en concreto?

–Algo de literatura clásica, pero no sé cual –contestó mirando la gran cantidad de libros que había–. ¿Alguno que me recomiendes?

–Intuyo que ya habrás leído las más elementales, _La Odisea_ , _La Iliada_ … –dijo acercándose a las estanterías y situándose a la derecha frente a la última sección junto a la pared.

–Varias veces, sí –confirmó ella poniéndose a su lado–. También he leído _Hamlet_ , _Los tres mosqueteros_ , _Romeo y Julieta_ … ¿Qué me dices de _Fedra_ , de Jane Racine?

–Literatura contemporánea del siglo XVII –la corrigió, obviamente tenían conceptos muy distintos de a lo que llamar literatura clásica–. Están ordenados cronológicamente y después por autor alfabéticamente –explicó llevando una mano al brazo de ella para con delicadeza apartarla un poco de la estantería y poder pasar aunque rozándola y caminar hacia la puerta tocando la estantería para contar los travesaños–. Edad Antigua, Edad Media y después por siglo. ¿Sabes francés? –preguntó pasando los dedos por los lomos de la balda correcta hasta dar con el indicado y sacarlo.

Ella parpadeó saliendo de su ensoñación al escucharlo, al verlo y sobre todo al sentirlo tan cerca, ese hombre tenía algo que lo hacía demasiado atrayente, deseable. –Sí… –carraspeó un poco–. Em… tengo algún problema a la hora de hablar, pero sí. 

–En ese caso no tendrás problemas con este –contestó ofreciéndole el libro a todas luces tan antiguo como lo era su autor.

–Gracias –murmuró cogiendo el ejemplar con reverencia, y se reprendió cuando rozó intencionalmente las manos de Dragan por ese pensamiento de seguir tocándolo más tiempo. 

Dragan sonrió interiormente por ese roce. –¿Querías este en particular por la universidad o por placer?

–Por placer –contestó tragando–. Sólo me lo recomendó un profesor –explicó. 

–Personalmente prefiero la novela que el teatro, la descripción es más rica, puedes llegar a oler, sentir… cada detalle –explicó con esas palabras su voz parecía tocarla a ella, ser más profunda y acariciante de lo que ya lo era usualmente–. _Fedra_ lo leí una vez, hace mucho tiempo, no tengo un gran recuerdo, no obstante, espero que sea más de tu agrado.

Daria se acercó un poco sin ser realmente consciente de lo estaba haciendo. –Ambos tipos pueden llevarte a conocer otros lugares… pero me gustan las descripciones detalladas, también al escribir. 

–En ese caso espero que me dejes sentir algo tuyo –contestó Dragan.

Ella volvió a estremecerse y casi escapó un jadeo. –C-com… cuando quieras. 

Esa vez Dragan no pudo evitar que una de las comisuras de sus labios se curvara levemente. –Siempre estoy listo para eso –dijo con arrogancia y para comprobar cuánto efecto estaba teniendo hizo una pregunta de vuelta al tema real, sin doble sentido–. ¿Me lo leerás?

Daria tardó en contestar, pensando cómo se sentiría que él la recorriera por completo, arrancarle la molesta camisa y hacerlo ella a su vez. –¿Perdón?

–Tus escritos –le recordó–. Ibas a dejarme leerlos.

–Oh… sí, claro, será un placer, leértelos –aceptó sonrojándose. 

–Gracias, el lector electrónico es un buen invento, pero no sabe de entonación, se pierde mucho, sería una lástima, siendo tuyo –explicó Dragan–. Cuando quieras, será un placer sentir contigo –dijo con una sonrisa más evidente antes de girarse para salir de la habitación.

Daria se quedó ahí parada unos segundos antes de dejarse caer en un sofá soltando aire. 

–Capullo caliente –murmuró y negó con la cabeza riendo antes de centrarse para empezar a leer.

***

_Jueves 18 de octubre de 2012_

Daria bajó corriendo las escaleras casi tropezando al llegar abajo, caminó dando pequeños saltos hasta la cocina mientras se ponía las zapatillas y se apresuró a abrocharse la camisa que hasta el momento había llevado abierta.

–Buenos días, Sanjin –saludó, dejando un beso en la mejilla del hombre al pasar a su lado para coger una rebanada de pan que empezó a comer apresuradamente. 

Sanjin parpadeó después de haber visto esa camisa ir ocultando la piel morena y miró a la mujer y después la taza que tenía en la mano. –¿Quieres un café? –ofreció con una sonrisa y agregó divertido–. ¿Había chinches en tu cama? 

Ella sonrió y asintió ante la primera pregunta. –El despertador se declaró en huelga, llego tarde –explicó. 

Esa mañana el jodido despertador se había retrasado y no había sonado a la hora que debía hacerlo, por ello tenía que apresurarse si quería llegar a tiempo a la primera hora del día. Mirándose en el grifo de la cocina se peinó con los dedos y sacó un termo del armario en el que se echó el café que ya había hecho Sanjin. 

–Nos vemos luego –se despidió y de la misma forma que había llegado salió del piso corriendo hacia la universidad. 

Estaba a punto de llegar cuando se percató de que acababa de pasar a Dragan, apresuradamente dio unos pasos hacia atrás, acarició a Rota haciéndole saber a su dueño que se trataba de ella y dejó un beso rápido en la comisura de los labios del moreno sin percatarse de ello. 

–Llegas tarde, ¿lo sabías? –dijo el hombre divertido y un poco lamentando no poder verla, de haberlo hecho habría podido ver la trayectoria de ese beso y atrapar esos labios como era debido.

–No, qué va, ni idea… corría por gusto –contestó sarcástica, rió y se colocó mejor el bolso–. Que vaya bien el día. Nos vemos luego. 

–Estos profesores de ahora, son tan crueles. Yo no les hago correr si ya llegan tarde, ¿verdad, Rota? Se quedan fuera y punto –comentó con el perro divertido antes de continuar caminando.

Daria no reprimió su sonrisa, pero sin volver a girarse. Entró en el edificio de la universidad, corrió por los pasillos y entró al aula donde milagrosamente no había ningún profesor. Con la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrojadas se sentó al lado de Goran quien le pasó una botella de agua divertido. 

–Se te pegaron las sábanas, nena –comentó burlón. 

–No te burles, es la primera vez que llegas antes que yo –replicó ella tras beber un largo trago y empezar a sacar las cosas. 

–Nunca cuando tenemos clase de teatro –se defendió el hombre. 

–Eso es por la profe, capullo –intervino Klara que se sentaba detrás de ellos. 

–No es mi culpa si está buena y es adorable. 

Daria rió y negó con la cabeza. –Sigo sin entender cómo acabe saliendo contigo. 

El hombre sonrió de lado y le pasó un brazo por la cintura. –Es simple, porque soy irresistible –bromeó besando la mejilla de la morena justo cuando una mujer joven, pelirroja y despampanante entraba por la puerta y daba comienzo a la primera clase del día. 

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y las ficha de los amigos de Daria que aparecieron:  
> -[ Ficha de Aron](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Maldicion/Personajes/Aron_zpsa1e027bb.jpg)  
> -[ Ficha de Klara](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Maldicion/Personajes/Klara_zpsfbc23b0a.jpg)


	3. Capítulo 3

_Martes 23 de octubre de 2012_

Terminó de corregir el trabajo que había puesto a sus alumnos la semana pasada, se estiró en la silla y sintió que aún necesitaba descontracturar más músculos. Rota apoyó la cabeza en su pierna, aburrido, lo acarició y decidió que bien podía salir a la calle en vez de estirarse en el gimnasio. Se vistió de deporte, cogió sus gafas de Sol, puso el arnés al labrador y salió a la calle para ir a la playa, a esas horas siendo un día entre semana estaba desierta, justo lo que buscaba. Con el perro a su lado corrió por la playa durante una hora para concluir haciendo una tabla de ejercicios mientras Rota jugaba revolcándose y buscando olores por la playa. Lo llamó y regresó a casa. Al dejar sus llaves en el portallaves tocó las otras perchas, parecía no haber nadie.

Por esa vez decidió darse un relajado baño escuchando música clásica, especialmente esa clase de música molestaba al agriado de su hermano Gvozden, por tanto, era el momento idóneo para ello. Al salir decidió que para concluir el día lo mejor sería empezar un libro, el día anterior había terminado de releer _El delincuente por el honor perdido_ de Friedrich Schiller, por lo que bajó a la biblioteca pensando que necesitaba libros nuevos. Se detuvo frente a la estantería y meditó qué le apetecía. Escuchó el pasar de una página a su espalda y se giró con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Daria? –probó, de ser Sanjin habría dicho algo además aún era pronto para que él hubiera regresado a casa.

La mujer se sobresaltó al escucharlo y levantó la cabeza del libro. –Hola… lo siento, no me di cuenta de que habías llegado… ni entrado –se disculpó, había estado demasiado absorta en el libro. Miró al hombre frente a ella y se mordió el labio inferior recordando la última insinuación que le había hecho un par de días atrás… esas malditas frases con doble sentido la tenían en vilo.

–Tenías todos tus sentidos centrados en el libro –dijo el hombre con una sonrisa–. ¿Cuál es el afortunado esta vez?

– _Belinda_ de Anne Rice. ¿Lo has leído? –preguntó a su vez.

–No –contestó y trató de recordar de qué le sonaba el autor hasta encontrar la referencia, aunque no había leído nada de esa escritora–. ¿Trata de vampiros y brujas?

–No, este no. Deberías leer algo de ella, hace unas descripciones fantásticas y con datos verídicos, es casi como estar ahí –comentó con fascinación.

–No me llama la temática –repuso él–. ¿Me leerías?

–Claro, es una novela romántica –agregó y le hizo un hueco para que se sentara. Se había acostumbrado a leer para Dragan, a él le gustaba y ella no tenía problema, y le gustaba su compañía… a veces demasiado.

Dragan dudó un segundo: romántica y, para él, actual, le repelía, pero escuchar leer era todo un placer para él, más en la compañía de ella. Por ello sonrió genuinamente mientras se acercaba para ocupar el asiento al lado del que sabía acostumbraba a ocupar Daria.

–Necesito algo nuevo. No hace falta que vuelvas al inicio –dijo sentado pierna con pierna junto a ella.

Ella sonrió y pasó un par de páginas y empezó a leer.

> _Cuando oí el ruido de la puerta de la entrada al cerrarse, no me moví. En unos momentos verá esas cosas. Vendrá aquí abajo y me dirá lo que piensa. Esperé._  
>  _Oí el correr del agua en el piso de arriba. Las tuberías que pasaban junto a la estrecha casa cantaban al unísono. Ella se estaba duchando. Pensé en ella entre el vaho, deliciosamente rosada..._  
>  _Después el agua dejó de correr. Yo percibía hasta la más mínima vibración que ella causaba al moverse por la casa._  
>  _Me dirigí al interior con mucha cautela y dejé la taza._  
>  _Ningún sonido._  
>  _—¿Belinda?_  
>  _Ella no contestó._  
>  _Subí. No había luz en ninguna parte a excepción de la del dormitorio, la de los candelabros cuyo reflejo titilaba sobre el papel de la pared y sobre el techo blanco._  
>  _Entré en la habitación._  
>  _Ella estaba de pie junto a los pies de la cama, vestida con todo el atuendo, con la corona blanca rodeándole la cabeza y el velo cubriéndole la cara. Sostenía el misal y el rosario. Sus pies estaban uno junto al otro, los tacones de los zapatos blancos se tocaban. Y el corto camisón le llegaba hasta las rodillas como si se tratara de un vestido de primera comunión muy antiguo. Ella sonreía a través del velo. Sus brazos desnudos bajo las mangas abombadas eran muy redondos, sin embargo sus dedos, entre las perlas de las cuentas del rosario, eran finos, delgados y afilados._  
>  _Me quedé absorto, sin poder respirar. Sus graves ojos azules brillaban a través del velo, sus labios de capullito estaban a punto de sonreír. Lo único que tenía de mujer eran sus manos. Es decir, hasta que me di cuenta del volumen de su pecho bajo el canesú y de los pezones rosados que se transparentaban bajo el delicado lino._  
>  _Sentí cómo la pasión subía de entre mis piernas. La sentí cómo iba, al instante, directa a mi cabeza._  
>  _Me acerqué a ella. Levanté el velo y lo puse hacia atrás sobre sus cabellos, por encima de la corona blanca. Esa era la posición adecuada. Las chicas jovencitas nunca habían llevado el velo cubriéndoles la cara. Siempre hacia atrás. Sus ojos azules brillaban a la luz de las velas._  
>  _La estreché entre mis brazos, apretando su trasero a través del suave lino. La levanté y la dejé sobre la cama. Fui empujándola hasta situarla sobre los almohadones. Tenía las piernas estiradas y sostenía el libro de oraciones y el rosario sobre su falda. Le besé las rodillas y acaricié las corvas con mis manos._

Daria sostuvo el libro con una mano y la otra la colocó en la rodilla de Dragan, imitando el movimiento que decían en el libro. El hombre se sorprendió por el gesto, nunca lo había tocado en esos días más allá de un toque en el brazo para llamar su atención o un beso en la mejilla, parecía que su efecto sobre ella estaba llegando a la cúspide, ¿por qué habría aceptado leerle un libro erótico? Quizás éste también le estuviera dando valor.

> _—Ven aquí —me dijo con ternura. Juntó ambas manos para indicarme que subiera a la cama. Subí y ella volvió a ponerse sobre los almohadones—. Vamos —dijo otra vez. Abrió la boca y comenzó a besarme muy deprisa, con mucha impaciencia. Podía percibir cómo sus ojos se movían bajo los párpados cerrados. Acaricié sus cejas con mis pulgares, seda. Su cuerpo vibraba suavemente bajo el mío._

Ella se movió para quedar un poco más frente a él, subió la mano por su pierna hasta su costado, acarició su cuello y luego delineó sus rasgos lentamente. Dragan sonrió más cuando llegó a tocar su rostro, las otras caricias le decían lo que quería, ella había empezado, ella lo deseaba, por tanto, Sanjin no podría decirle que se había apresurado, ¿cierto? De cualquier modo quería conocer el rostro de ella con sus manos que ahora eran sus ojos, no tener sólo la descripción que su hermano menor le había hecho, por mucho que se esforzara no era lo mismo. Levantó una mano hasta lograr posarla en su hombro y de ahí subir a acunar su mejilla para después recorrer el resto, procurando aún no interrumpirla en su lectura, evitando los labios a su pesar.

> _Estuve a punto de tener un orgasmo antes de penetrarla. Me quité los pantalones y la camisa, y a continuación le saqué las medias blancas con un gesto rápido y agresivo.  
>  Allí estaba su sexo bajo la pila de lino arrugado, aunque no estaba escondido, con los tímidos labios pequeños bajo la sombra del bello ceniciento. Una veta de carne rosa oscuro como el melocotón, que me asustaba. Un corazón que deseaba acariciar…_

La morena bajó por su pecho acariciando cada punto sobre la camisa, deseando poder tocar directamente su piel. Con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de las caricias de él en su rostro, agradeciendo mentalmente que no la rechazara, sería demasiado vergonzoso.

> _Su cara estaba sonrosada. Me empujó para acercarme a ella y a continuación se recostó y se subió el vestido para que pudiera verle los pechos. Apreté mi cara contra su estómago y después me apoyé en mis brazos para moverme y acariciar sus pechos, besarlos y chuparlos. Sus pezones eran pequeños y estaban duros como la piedra. Ella emitía suaves gemidos. Tenía las piernas abiertas._ **[1]**

Siguiendo el libro, ella metió la mano por el cuello de su camisa y lo atrajo un poco haciendo que se recostara sobre ella sin dejar de leer. Él colocó una mano en su cintura, la otra bajó por el brazo, le quitó el libro de la mano y lo dejó en la mesa de centro antes de posarla en su cuello, enredarla en el pelo de su nuca y pasar a tocar sus labios. Pareció ir a cámara lenta o quizás fuera la expectación hasta que sus labios se unieron y la besó recorriendo los labios con la lengua despacio antes de entregarse a ellos.

Un jadeo escapó de los labios de ella al sentirlo finalmente besándola. Lo rodeó con los brazos metiendo los dedos de una mano en su pelo impidiendo que se separara. La otra bajó por su espalda y la metió tentativamente dentro de la camisa y se estremeció al sentir su piel directamente. Las manos de Dragan la recorrían detenidamente, como si quisiera grabar cada curva de su cuerpo en su mente, y así era. Ambas empezaron en su nuca y bajaron recorriendo su espalda elevándola para pegarla más a él, después rodeó su cintura con sus manos grandes y fuertes, casi abarcándola, subieron por los costados y pasaron a recorrer sus brazos. Se detuvieron en sus hombros recorrieron cada recoveco de sus clavículas y una acarició su cuello. Las manos bajaron por su camiseta y con reticencia rodearon los pechos que el hombre también ansiaba conocer. Tocó su vientre y después bajó por las piernas hasta las caderas, subiendo por el dorso hasta que las puntas de los dedos casi tocaron sus ingles.

Daria se dejó hacer disfrutando de esas caricias, permitiéndole verla a su manera. Sus manos recorrían su torso con la misma lentitud aunque ella se sentía ansiosa. Sus labios seguían sin separarse de los de él besándolo con el deseo que no mostraban sus manos.

–Daria… –susurró al detener el beso–. ¿Vas a dejarme verte por completo? –preguntó, su tono casi hacía imposible negarse a nada que él quisiera.

–Por favor… hazlo –contestó ella alzando la cabeza para volver a besarlo.

Dragan correspondió el beso unos minutos y se separó incorporándose. –Ven conmigo –le ofreció una mano.

Daria se apresuró a cogerla y se dejó llevar hasta la habitación del hombre. Donde se pegó a él queriendo de nuevo sus manos sobre ella. El hombre rodeó sus caderas y puso sus manos sobre las nalgas de ella al tiempo que la hacía caminar hacia atrás hasta que la sintió caer en la cama. Sonrió de lado, se quitó la camisa y los pantalones, bajo la atenta mirada de Daria, y se arrodillo a los pies de la cama, tanto sus manos como su boca ascendieron sin prisas por las piernas de ella hasta el borde del pantalón corto, sus dedos tocaron bajo él y se lo bajó para continuar el ascenso hasta las ingles, dejó tres besos sobre la tela de la ropa interior al pasar por su sexo consiguiendo que ella elevara las caderas y jadeara, y continuó su placentero reconocimiento subiéndole la camiseta hasta llegar a los hombros y sacársela. Recorrió su cuello y mandíbula del mismo modo que el resto del cuerpo, con manos, labios, lengua y en ocasiones dientes. Besó su boca con pasión y se separó de ésta para seguir con lo que había dejado atrás. Sus manos acunaron las cazuelas del sujetador, su lengua bajó para delinear la prenda, sus labios besaron sobre la tela y sus dientes atraparon el pezón contenido. Sonrió al escuchar un corto gemido y llevó una mano al cierre para quitárselo y repetir sus acciones sobre la sensible piel de sus pezones.

Daria se arqueó hacia esa boca, llevó su mano derecha al pelo moreno enredando sus dedos ahí y la izquierda recorrió la piel que le quedaba hasta llegar al borde del calzoncillo y meter la mano para apretar una nalga un poco. Rodeó su cadera y subió por su abdomen, delineando los músculos marcados hasta su pecho. Siguió hasta su cuello y volvió a bajar para acariciar sobre el bóxer su erección, consiguiendo que Dragan jadeara.

La boca de Dragan cambió de pezón dándole el mismo trato mientras disfrutaba de las manos de la mujer sobre él, después lamió el pliegue del pecho y descendió con algo de pena por perder esa mano sobre su polla, pero la necesidad de tocar era mayor que el deseo de que ella lo hiciera con él. Le sacó la prenda restante al llegar a ella, besó sobre el límite del triángulo de su sexo y bajó a su ingle para circundar los labios mayores, acercándose desesperantemente despacio a los menores y al llegar a ellos seguir reduciendo el cerco hasta lamer su clítoris con cada pasada y finalmente rodear varias veces la húmeda entrada a su cuerpo antes de presionar con su lengua metiéndola un poco.

–Dr-Dragan… –Daria gimió el nombre del hombre, apretó las sábanas con las manos y se empujó hacia esa lengua. La lengua de él presionó un poco más antes de separarse y lamer largamente pasando sobre su clítoris y consiguiendo otro gemido por parte de ella–. Ah… nec-esito… por favor… Drag...ah...

–Dime, ¿qué necesitas? –preguntó justo cuando introdujo un dedo en ella, y apenas la dejó tomar una respiración antes de sacarlo y acompañarlo de uno más.

–¡Oh, joder! Eso… más rápi-do… –contestó cerrando con fuerza los ojos un segundo antes de abrirlos para poder mirarlo, ver qué le estaba haciendo mientras jadeaba.

El hombre acató sus palabras y se deleitó con los sonidos que emitía, con sentir vibrar y retorcerse el cuerpo femenino gracias a la otra mano que acariciaba su vientre, costado y a veces se detenía en sus senos, no obstante, esos momentos eran unos en los que más echaba de menos ver. Bajó la cabeza y con su boca estimuló su clítoris mientras sus manos seguían moviéndose, llevándola rápidamente al orgasmo.

Daria gritó el orgasmo sin restricciones arqueándose y quedó laxa sobre la cama con la respiración agitada. Abrió los ojos que no había podido evitar cerrar al llegar al clímax y miró a Dragan por primera vez deseando que su mirada conectara con la propia. Sacudió la cabeza y estiró una mano hasta la mejilla del hombre, acarició con el pulgar y le instó a que volviera a besarla.

–Te sigo necesitando a ti –susurró sobre sus labios llevando sus manos para bajar la prenda que lo contenía a él.

–Lo sé –dijo mientras tanteaba hacia la mesilla de noche para sacar la caja de condones que había en el primer cajón, justo en el borde al abrir, su voz rozando su oído–. Quiero sentir todo de ti.

–Todo lo que quieras –prometió la mujer, lo abrazó por los hombros y empezó a besar su cuello, lo recorrió con besos húmedos, con caricias de su lengua y raspando con los dientes. Se esmeró en la unión del cuello con el hombro antes de seguir por éste y llegar a la clavícula. Sus manos pasaron a acariciar aquellos lugares a los que sus labios no alcanzaban, estimulándolo más, rozando los pezones con las yemas de los dedos, empujando sus caderas para que chocaran con las de él, deleitándose de su sabor.

Dragan sacó los dedos que había dejado en ella para reemplazarlos seguidamente por su necesitada erección, entró centímetro a centímetro, disfrutando de desesperarla más, aunque fuera a costa de sus deseos y cuando estuvo totalmente dentro la besó con la pasión que la mujer hubiera deseado que pusiera en penetrarla. Cuando se separó de sus labios comenzó a moverse a un ritmo pausado y profundo al llevar las piernas de Daria a sus hombros.

Ella hizo un sonido disconforme mezclado con un jadeo cuando no pudo tocarlo de nuevo, sin embargo, pronto puso más empeño en acelerar el ritmo de esas embestidas. Cuando Dragan lo hizo ella sonrió y se dejó llevar por ese placer de nuevo. Sintiéndose demasiado bien cuando Dragan la llenaba, cuando lo escuchaba jadear. Él volvió a bajar las piernas de ella dejando que lo abrazara por las caderas cuando el ritmo se hizo frenético y necesitó más de aquello, poder besarla robando con su boca sus jadeos y gemidos, tocar su piel. Quería sentirlo todo, tocar todo… ver todo, y por ello nunca parecía ser suficiente, porque pese a tocar cada centímetro hasta conocer cada uno de memoria no podía apreciar el color de su piel, cuál era exactamente el color de su moreno, cuánto cubría su sonrojo, si lo había, si sus labios estaban tan enrojecidos como pensaba por lo hinchados que estaban, el color de sus ojos y si las pupilas lo habrían consumido todo, si lo miraría con deseo… quería tanto, en otro tiempo lo había tenido todo. La abrazó pegándola a sí con un brazo cuando se corrió con un largo y ronco gemido, la necesitaba y además nadie podía ver su expresión en ese momento en que sentía demasiado sin un control y necesitaba unos instantes para recomponerse, desprenderse de esa añoranza, de la compasión y centrarse en el momento, sólo en el placer obtenido y seguir adelante, siempre adelante.

Daria dejó dulces besos en su hombro mientras acariciaba su espalda con las yemas de los dedos. Llevó sus labios de nuevo a los de él para besarlo lentamente sin prisas y sonrió sobre sus labios. Dragan le devolvió la sonrisa al sentirla y tras unos segundos se tumbó a su lado, recorriendo de nuevo con las yemas de sus dedos el rostro femenino.

–No te duermas, la noche es larga y aún no llega –dijo al sentir la satisfacción y relajación en su rostro, ésta última en aumento.

–Si me duermo no me molestará que me despiertes –contestó con un tono casi ronroneante por sus caricias.

–Te habría preguntado antes de despertarte –bromeó.

–Qué considerado por tu parte –rió y tiró suavemente del labio inferior de Dragan traviesa.

–Lo sé –contestó, una mano bajó por la espalda hasta el culo de ella para pegarla a él y se inclinó un poco sobre la joven al besarla.

Daria rió en el beso, lo abrazó y poco a poco sus manos volvieron a moverse por el cuerpo del hombre recuperando así la excitación de ambos y continuando con lo que sería una larga y placentera noche.

 

***

_Jueves 1 de noviembre de 2012_

Sacó el flan de café, el de menta y el de fresa. Los dejó en la encimera de la cocina y cogió el pegamento de caramelo comestible y la nata para montar la tarta para Daria. El día anterior por la mañana la había liado pero bien, como siempre su temperamento le metía en esos problemas, atacar a gente con palabras que no podía oír, pero podía sentir el efecto que tenía en la gente a quien iban dirigidas y que después acabara con esos remordimientos que hasta le alteraban el sueño.

Había llegado de correr por la playa para pasar el resto del día relajado hasta que tuviera el combate de Halloween. El día no había empezado muy bien de por sí, el entrenador le había llamado para decirle que habían cambiado la hora del combate, odiaba los contratiempos, después en la playa había demasiada gente, cosa que no comprendía ya que el fiesta era por la noche y al día siguiente. El bullicio de gente feliz riendo, escuchando música… no había mejorado su humor precisamente y ¡demonios! tenía que estar calmado antes del combate. Llegar a casa y oler a quemado en su cocina había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso.

Había corrido a quitar el arroz del fuego para salvar su cazuela de acabar incinerada y había comenzado a despotricar, nada bonito había salido de su boca cuando la culpable se acercó a la cocina alertada por los gritos, la había dejado a la altura de un deficiente mental y aún gruñendo se había ido a su habitación, cerrando de un portazo.

Casi al instante la culpabilidad había comenzado a embargarle hasta que había sido insoportable y había pedido a Sanjin para averiguar qué podía hacer para disculparse con la mujer con la que casi no había cruzado palabra hasta el momento, más de un mes y no sabía nada de ella, eso no decía mucho a su favor, lo sabía. De cualquier modo, no le valía con decir lo siento, eso siempre le parecía insuficiente para calmar su conciencia.

Lo que le llevaba a haber pasado la mañana cocinando pese a que sus costillas le pidieran cama. Sanjin había averiguado para él que Daria adoraba el arroz y el flan, por lo que había arroz con leche en la nevera, un risotto que acababa de terminar de hacer ya que se acercaba la hora de comer en la cazuela, y sólo faltaba conseguir que los flanes no se deslizaran sobre los otros.

–¿Puedo? Por favor. Alguien tiene que probarlo, hacer de cobaya –le dijo Sanjin al entrar en la cocina mirando la tarta.

Gvozden negó con la cabeza. –No es para ti. Pon la mesa.

–Pero yo te ayudé, soy tu mejor detective –insistió pero no consiguió ablandar a su hermano–. Jo… está bien… –aceptó vocalizando las palabras. _“Espero que Daria llegue y pronto”_ , pensó considerando mandarle un mensaje, no se podía desperdiciar esa comida, comida de Gvozden que además se habría esforzado más porque estuviera rico siendo una comida de disculpa.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y Daria entró con expresión cansada en el rostro. Al fin había conseguido que Vanja la soltara, lo había intentado después del desayuno, pero evidentemente había sido un esfuerzo inútil, su amiga parecía no tener fin cuando se trataba de fiestas, más la de Halloween.

Se quitó los botines con tacón alto agradeciendo sentir a sus pies descansar del esfuerzo de caminar y sobre todo de bailar con ellos. Dejó el pequeño bolso negro en la entrada junto con el antifaz de plumas veneciano que hacía juego con su vestido de encaje de color rojo y negro y caminó hacia la cocina.

–Hola, llegué –anunció al ver a Sanjin sonriendo ampliamente, sin embargo, cuando su mirada chocó con la de Gvozden esa sonrisa se desvaneció y pasó a ser una sonrisa un tanto apenada e incómoda, de verdad había sentido quemar la comida, no se había dado cuenta. Sabía que era un desastre, que no podía ponerse a escribir cosas en su libreta cuando estaba haciendo otras con cierto grado de riesgo, pero si no escribía las ideas que en el momento en que le venían a la mente luego no había manera de recordarlas. Aun así sabía que eso no era excusa y estaba arrepentida de haber molestado tanto al hombre, aunque también estaba un poco dolida por los insultos.

Sanjin la saludó con la mano alegremente, la abrazó, la hizo dar una vuelta y silbó.

–No te vi ayer, sino me tendrías a tus pies –le dijo y le guiñó un ojo antes de empujarla hacia las escaleras–. Date prisa, vamos a comer. Luego dormirás y todo lo que quieres –la apremió e hizo un gesto con las manos para que se diera prisa.

–Sanjin… no tenía pensado comer… –protestó ella, pero subiendo las escaleras e hizo un puchero mirándolo.

–Mi vida depende de ello –le dijo con expresión seria.

Ella fue a preguntar el porqué, pero prefirió suspirar y asentir para no retrasar más lo inevitable. Cuando llegó a su cuarto se deshizo del vestido, dejándolo tirado en la cama y entró al baño para lavarse la cara, parecía un mapache con todo el rímel fuera de su lugar. Se anudó el pelo en un moño despeinado y se puso directamente el pijama de verano y una bata corta encima de color blanco y de tacto suave.

–¿Por qué depende de mí? –preguntó cuando llegó de nuevo al salón y se sentó en su lugar habitual de la mesa.

–Por el interior dulce –contestó Sanjin con una sonrisa cariñosa antes de levantarse de la mesa con expresión de que hubiese olvidado poner algo.

Gvozden llegó con la olla, la puso sobre el salvamanteles, miró a Daria y se aclaró la voz por si acaso.

–Daria, quiero disculparme por mi exabrupto de ayer. Había empezado el día mal, pero en ningún momento debí pagarla contigo, no tengo justificación y por ello no estoy pidiendo tu perdón, pero quiero que sepas que sinceramente lo siento –dijo el hombre, en sus ojos azules brillaba su arrepentimiento.

La mujer tardó un poco más de lo normal en contestar con su cerebro adormecido por el sueño y la resaca, pero sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa dulce.

–Está bien, acepto tus disculpas. Yo no debí dejar el fuego solo, podía haber quemado algo más que el arroz, así que también lo siento –se disculpó a su vez–. Te creo y te perdono.

–Gracias –dijo inclinando la cabeza–. Y no importa la olla, puede pasarle a cualquiera –la exculpó aunque no lo pensaba de todo, pero aún se sentía mal.

Gvozden levantó la tapa descubriendo el arroz y el olor llenó la estancia, Sanjin llegó con la panera mirando la comida con gula y Dragan llegó desde la biblioteca.

–Bonsoir, cherry –saludó el mayor en francés, como llevaba hablándole la última semana, desde que ella había expresado su preocupación por un examen de nivel de ese idioma, no había tenido que pedirlo.

Daría estaba concentrada inspirando el olor a risotto. –Qué bueno… es mi favorito –comentó alegremente agradeciendo no haberse ido a dormir tan pronto. Luego su cerebro pareció recordarle el saludo del moreno, se levantó y dejó un beso en su mejilla. –Pardon, Dragan. Bonsoir.

–Es fácil distraerse con la mejor comida –contestó Dragan siguiendo con el francés.

–Lo es –concordó ella sonriendo y volvió a sentarse tras acariciar el brazo del hombre.

–¿Fue una buena noche? Sanjin estaba tan emocionado con tu vestido que no ha tardado ni un segundo en venir a contármelo –dijo el hombre, ante lo que el rubio se mostró ofendido y para que el otro lo supiera lo empujó un poco por el hombro.

Daria rió empezando a comer y sonriéndole a Gvozden ante el rico sabor. –Klara me presentó a un montón de gente, casi no recuerdo ni el nombre de ninguno… estuvo bien, al menos la parte que recuerdo con claridad –bromeó.

–Una buena fiesta –intervino Sanjin vocalizando en el mismo idioma.

Ella asintió prestando atención a sus labios. –Sí. Aron dijo que tenías que ir a la próxima de nuevo –le dijo al rubio.

–Avísame con tiempo y bailaremos –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

–Me lo debes –aceptó Daria, bostezando un poco antes de seguir comiendo–. ¿Y aquí? ¿Qué tal la noche?

Sanjin miró a Gvozden y Dragan, él no había puesto un pie en la casa hasta una hora antes que Daria. El mediano miró a Dragan, éste sonrió levemente intuyendo el significado del silencio y con eso pareció estar todo dicho.

–Un remanso de paz –dijo Dragan.

–Sin ti –completó Gvozden mirando a su hermano menor.

La morena también miró a Sanjin y sonrió traviesa. –Deberíamos hacer el esfuerzo de sacarlos algún día.

–Soy muy capaz de salir siempre que lo precise –objetó Dragan algo ofendido–. A Gvozden no le gusta el bullicio –agregó antes de que Sanjin pudiera decir otra cosa más cercana a la verdad.

–¿Entonces vendrás un día a bailar conmigo? –preguntó ella decidiendo que no era buena idea insistirle a Gvozden y le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa.

–Tal vez algún día te lleve a bailar de verdad –contestó el moreno con una sonrisa ladeada.

–En ese caso también te tomo la palabra –sentenció Daria sonriendo emocionada con la idea y se apresuró a terminarse el arroz–. Estaba demasiado bueno –concluyó mirando al hermano mediano.

–Me alegro –dijo con una leve sonrisa, sintiéndose algo mejor, y se levantó a por el postre, regresando con la tarta y los platos de postre poco después–. ¿Te apetece? –preguntó, no obstante.

–Son… ¡muchos flanes! –exclamó sorprendida con la tarta y los ojos brillantes, cogió el cuchillo, cortó un trocito pequeño y lo miró–. Este para vosotros, el resto para mí.

Gvozden sonrió sinceramente, un poco más aliviado al ver cuánto había acertado, aunque sabía que era una broma estaba conforme con eso.

–Sírvete tú misma.

–Pues yo me comeré todo el arroz con leche –protestó Sanjin inflando los mofletes.

Daria abrió la boca sin creerlo. –Vale, ahora lo comprendo todo –murmuró frunciendo el ceño–. Me he dormido y estoy soñando.

–Es lo que suele pasar –comentó Dragan.

La morena sonrió y partió los trozos para los cuatro. –Dejaré el arroz para la cena –decidió pensando que no iba a ser bueno para su estómago después de una noche de alcohol meterle toda esa comida. Aunque seguía extrañada al ver sus comidas favoritas todas juntas un mismo día.

–¿Estás segura? –dijo Sanjin con una sonrisa que daba a entender que la comida no sobreviviría hasta entonces, aunque sabía que como todo lo anterior no podría catarla hasta que Daria lo hiciera.

–Mi estómago no lo soportará, no me apetece ponerme mala, por eso confiaré en la buena voluntad de mis queridos compañeros –contestó ella con una dulce sonrisa.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, recogieron lo utilizado, Dragan regresó a la biblioteca y Gvozden a su habitación, Sanjin en cambio interceptó a Daria antes de que se fuera a dormir. A su hermano no le gustaba decir la razón de todo su esfuerzo, no quería ningún reconocimiento en ese aspecto, le valía con saber que había complacido a la persona que iba dirigida su disculpa para compensar un poco el daño hecho, pero él no opinaba igual.

–La comida ha sido toda por y para ti –le explicó sin más rodeos.

–¿Para mí? –preguntó un tanto sorprendida–. ¿Por lo de ayer? Pero… si no hacía falta.

–Ya dije que es dulce por dentro.

Daria sonrió y asintió. –Se supone que no me lo has dicho, ¿verdad? –Sanjin lo hubiera comentado delante de Gvozden si a su hermano no le hubiera importado.

Él asintió. –Necesita hacerlo, tiene unos remordimientos de conciencia del tamaño de un Pepito Grillo tamaño dinosaurio, no le vale con pedir perdón de corazón –explicó.

Daria le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Guardaré el secreto –prometió.

–Me salvas la vida –agradeció y seguidamente hizo una perfecta reverencia llevándose una mano al corazón.

Ella rió, pero a mitad bostezó. –Me quedaría contigo, pero si no me voy arriba ya acabaré cayéndome encima tuya.

–Te divertirías –dijo guiñándole un ojo y la adelantó para subir las escaleras con Sirrah tras sus pasos como siempre.

Ella sonrió. –Mi puerta está abierta –contestó ella también subiendo y cuando pasó por su lado le devolvió el guiño, divertida.

Sanjin no se esperó esa contestación, su rostro mostró sorpresa, pero se recuperó pronto y se dijo que por qué no. Se fue a su habitación donde hizo que se quedara la gata, se lavó los dientes y fue a la puerta de al lado sonriendo travieso por si la mujer se había pensado que sus palabras habían caído en saco roto.

Daria salió también del baño y se quedó mirándolo, él sólo llevaba unos calzoncillos y una camiseta, se quitó la bata mostrando el pijama de tirantes y pantalón corto y empezó a reír haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que entrara. Sin borrar su sonrisa, el hombre se acercó a ella, cogió el borde de la camiseta de la mujer y caminó de espaldas hasta el borde de la cama, extendió los brazos y se dejó caer en el colchón.

–Ya te puedes caer –vocalizó.

Ella rió y se dejó caer sobre él. –También eres más cómodo que mi cama –bromeó tratando de no pensar en el cuerpo bajo ella.

–Porque comí mucho y estoy gordo y blandito. Mira –dijo antes de levantarse la camiseta hasta la mitad del torso y poner una mano de Daria a su abdomen plano y duro.

Ella movió los dedos acariciando como acto reflejo y se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior. –Sí… muy gordo –dijo con ironía–. Y yo soy rubia.

Sanjin se incorporó sobre sus codos para mirar más de cerca el pelo de Daria quedando junto a su oreja, su respiración suave la rozó antes de volver a tumbarse.

–Muy rubia.

La morena se estremeció al sentirlo, pero sacudió la cabeza, por todos los dioses, había estado con su hermano, varias veces… Se dejó caer hacia un lado quedando tumbada de costado en la cama.

–Lo que yo decía –susurró y lo besó de nuevo en la mejilla antes de abrazarlo.

El rubio la abrazó de vuelta estrechamente quedando sus piernas cruzándose con las de ella, y casi nariz con nariz, dejó un beso junto a la comisura de los labios de Daria.

–Mañana te cuento un chiste, para que no creas que te mentí y no te diviertes –logró vocalizar antes de bostezar, con cierta discreción.

–Siempre me divierto contigo –contestó ella cerrando los ojos y acurrucándose sonriendo por la calidez.

Sanjin la miró y frunció los labios frustrado como siempre por no poder hablar tanto como le diera la gana siempre. Suspiró, su exhalación rozó los labios de Daria y cerró los propios diciéndose que tampoco importaba, ya había avanzado bastante ese día.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[1]** Extracto de _Belinda_ de Anne Rice.
> 
>  **Mekare:** Bueno, pues este es Dragan, ¿qué opinan? Capullo caliente, ¿verdad? Y también… se merece un poco de cariño.  
>  **Little Owl:** Es espachurrable  >.Mekare: Venga, se aceptan apuestas, si apuestan en contra a del gusto de Little Owl tal vez consideraremos esa loca idea de hacer final alternativo.


	4. Capítulo 4

_Viernes 2 de noviembre de 2012_

Se despertó, levantó la cabeza para mirar el reloj y vio que debería de ir a trabajar, sorprendiéndose de que hubiera dormido tanto, habían empalmado con la noche. Miró a Daria, trató de levantarse, pero el abrazo de la mujer dormida era como el de una boa constrictor, de hecho se apretó más ante su intento. Sanjin casi jadeó cuando no sólo se apretó el abrazo sino la mano que había descendido hasta su culo. Lo meditó un poco, sonrió con travesura y movió con cuidado un brazo, tiró del calzoncillo hacia abajo despacio y volvió a subirlo dejando la mano de Daria bajo él.

La dejó dormir unos minutos más antes de despertarla a su modo, dejando múltiples besos por todo el rostro de ella a excepción de los labios. Daria casi ronroneó por las atenciones, se removió un poco queriendo pegarse más, tener más de esa calidez, y por ello apretó las manos y los brazos. Sanjin jadeó por esa mano directamente sobre la piel de sus nalgas y apretándole más fuerte que la vez anterior, se planteó sí hacer otra cosa para despertarla y decidió pasar a hacer que los besos fueran sonoros.

Ella hizo un sonido mezcla de descontento y agrado e intentó detener ese movimiento apartando un poco la cabeza, no así su cuerpo, pero al no conseguirlo escondió el rostro en el cuello del hombre al que empezaba a reconocer lentamente su cerebro. 

–No te vayas ahora –murmuró sus labios rozando el cuello de él. 

Sanjin se estremeció un poco, frunció los labios pensando qué hacer antes de que el juego se volviera contra él e hizo un movimiento arriesgado más, movió el culo a ver si se daba cuenta de lo que estaba tocando y apretando.

Daria apretó los ojos sin querer abrirlos, pero su cerebro había empezado a funcionar y pronto empezó a tener consciencia de la situación en la que estaba. Apartó la cabeza, abrió los ojos y tras ver a Sanjin cerca siguió el recorrido de sus manos sonrojándose ligeramente al instante. 

–L-lo siento –se disculpó retirando las manos. 

–¿El qué sientes? –bromeó con una sonrisa pícara para que viera que no le molestaba.

Ella lo miró y acabó por sonreír divertida. –Que sea hora de despertar. 

–Creía que sentías mi culo.

–Tu culo… no lo siento, lo disfruto –lo corrigió con una mirada casi predadora.

–Suele pasar, es perfecto –vocalizó destapándose y girándose para que lo viera–. ¿A que sí? 

Ella ahogó un jadeo. –Perfectamente mordible. 

–¿Lo quieres con o sin envoltorio? –dijo cuando volvió a mirarle a la cara, y con una expresión de diversión se bajó el slip apenas un par centímetros.

–Me divierte más quitar el papel antes de ver el premio –contestó ella negando con la cabeza aunque sin poder aún apartar los ojos de ese culo que realmente estaba deseando probar. 

Sanjin, prácticamente riendo, apartó la mano del calzoncillo y levantó ambas en clara indicación de que hiciera como quisiera. Daria sintió un segundo esa conciencia en su mente diciéndole que no debía, pero Sanjin sabía que había estado con Dragan y no es como si tuvieran una relación o algo parecido. De cualquier modo esa conciencia desapareció cuando volvió a mirar a los ojos al rubio. Se acercó poniéndose a su espalda con las manos en sus hombros y las bajó lentamente por los costados hasta el borde del calzoncillo para tirar de él y bajarlo. Se relamió y se inclinó para dejar un beso en cada nalga antes de morder suavemente una de ellas y luego lamer el lugar lastimado. El rubio jadeó mientras la miraba por encima del hombro, la vio bajar para hacer lo mismo con la otra nalga, se lamió los labios, escuchó a Sirrah maullar y entonces… se rompió la pata delantera de su lado de la cama y con el peso descompensado la de los pies y cayeron al suelo, Sanjin dándose en la cabeza con la estantería que hacía las veces de mesilla, su rostro mostró su dolor y se sentó llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Daria se acercó al verlo ignorando el leve dolor en su brazo en el que se había apoyado al caer. 

–Déjame ver si te has hecho algo –dijo con un tono preocupado, le retiró las manos y abrió los ojos con horror al ver la sangre en ella–. Tenemos que ir al hospital –declaró levantándose para salir del cuarto, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a Dragan que ya iba hacia allí y ella se apresuró a ir a su encuentro–. Dragan, tenemos que ir al médico. Sanjin se hizo daño. 

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó preocupado y abrió la puerta de la habitación de Gvozden que ya había regresado de sus carreras matutinas.

–La cama se rompió y se dio un golpe en la cabeza –contestó y se apresuró a añadir–. No es grande, pero sangra, quizá haya que darle puntos… no lo sé. 

–Botiquín. Sanjin. Cabeza –dijo las palabras rápidamente.

Gvozden salió al instante y fue rápidamente a la habitación de su hermano menor no encontrándole ahí, al girarse más preocupado lo vio en la habitación de Daria.

–Quita la mano –pidió mientras encendía una lámpara para ver mejor. Segundos después Dragan le tendía un bol con agua y un paño y él limpió la herida con cuidado–. Voy a darte puntos –informó y pudo ver a Sanjin vocalizando una larga ristra de insultos–. Sólo tres. 

Dragan se arrodilló junto a ellos, le ofreció la mano a Sanjin, éste la cogió con fuerza y apretó los dientes cuando Gvozden comenzó a coser con la aguja esterilizada. Cuando acabó se limpió las manos y la cabeza de Sanjin de nuevo y éste se abrazó a él, mientras los dos mayores se miraban significativamente.

–¿Mareado? –preguntó Gvozden, el rubio levantó una mano para negar–. Eso es bueno. Dos horas de descanso y te lo reviso. También tienes que comer.

Sanjin hizo la palabra trabajo con una mano y Gvozden repitió la palabra.

–Yo llamo, haz caso al experto –dijo Dragan y los escuchó salir de la habitación–. ¿Tú estás bien? –preguntó a Daria.

Ella asintió. –Sí, sólo la caída, no tiene importancia –aseguró y se atrevió a preguntar–. ¿No deberíamos ir a un hospital? –no dudaba de que ellos harían lo mejor por su hermano y por eso no había dicho nada antes, pero estaba preocupada por Sanjin. 

–Gvozden es médico –contestó levantándose del suelo–. Aunque no ejerza ahora.

–Ya veo –murmuró y acarició un brazo nerviosamente–. Yo… me encargaré de conseguir otra cama.

–No te preocupes, Daria. Llamaré ahora y como muy tarde tendrás una igual mañana, trataré que hoy –se acercó a ella, calculando dónde estaba por su voz y puso una mano en su hombro–. De verdad que está bien, Gvozden le hará un seguimiento por días incluso aunque compruebe antes que está bien. Y dejar de jugar a las camas elásticas, os llevaré a la próxima feria e incluso os compraré algodón de azúcar –bromeó tratando de animarla sintiendo la tensión en su hombro y masajeándolo un poco.

Daria le dio un leve golpe en el hombro. –Capullo –murmuró aunque algo más animada–. Está bien, de todas formas, deberías avisar de que ésta os salió defectuosa, de verdad se rompió de repente –agregó y se permitió abrazarlo unos segundos para terminar de alejar el nerviosismo de ella, aunque eso no logró paliar ese remordimiento volviendo a surgir dentro de ella por lo que había estado por hacer. 

–Lo sé –contestó Dragan sombríamente cuando lo soltó y salió del dormitorio.

Daria se estremeció al ver esa expresión en el rostro de Dragan, nunca lo había visto así. Quería pensar que no estaba molesto con lo que se intuía que habían estado haciendo, aunque no habían llegado a “esa” parte; al fin y al cabo había bromeado, pero entonces… ¿por qué ese enfado? ¿Con los de la tienda de muebles? Le resultaba poco creíble… suspiró y se dispuso a recoger las cosas que habían caído por el suelo para dejar todo lo más despejado posible, esperaba no tener que dormir en el suelo esa noche.

***

_Miércoles 7 de noviembre de 2012_

La profesora dio por terminada la clase y ella soltó el bolígrafo con el que había estado tomando los apuntes, era el único modo que tenía para no dormirse como lo había estado haciendo Goran. Además del tostón que era la clase de Semántica, esas noche entre los exámenes, los trabajos y sobre todo el accidente de Sanjin y el supuesto cabreo de Dragan no la dejaban dormir en paz. 

Se levantó después de recoger todas sus cosas, Klara ya la estaba esperando en la puerta y su amigo estaba desperezándose sin vergüenza caminando hacia la mujer de pelo rubio y corto, con ojos grandes y grises y unos centímetros más baja que Daria. Se colgó al hombro el bolso y salió escuchando a sus compañeros discutir… bueno, Klara replicaba y Goran asentía ignorándola. 

Se quedó quieta unos segundos cuando a lo lejos vio a Dragan y se dispuso a evitarlo tal y como había estado haciendo esos días todo lo que le era posible, no quería volver a ver esa expresión sombría en el rostro del hombre, no quería crear problemas entre los hermanos. Por desgracia para ella, Klara lo vio, lo señaló pensando que la morena no se había dado cuenta y llamó al hombre alegremente antes de que Daria pudiera decir nada. 

–Dragan, ¿te vas a casa? –preguntó la rubia acercándose y saludando a Rota. 

–Buenas tardes, Klara –saludó el hombre–. Pensaba comer fuera para variar, hoy se nos fue el chef. ¿Has acabado tus clases? –preguntó por cortesía ya que era amiga de Daria y se había cruzado con ella algunas veces en casa.

Aunque había pasado por esa parte de la universidad a esa hora con el propósito de poder encontrar a Daria, realmente no tenía esperanzas de que no siguiera dándole esquinazo, no había sido nada sutil para no darse cuenta, pero desconocía la razón y ya habían pasado suficientes días así, quería averiguar por qué lo hacía, quería a esa mujer y le dolía estar en esa situación.

–Acabamos de huir –contestó riendo–. Demasiado aburrido, ni siquiera hay algo interesante que mirar, ¿verdad Dari? 

La aludida suspiró y se acercó un poco más a ellos. –Vosotros no prestáis atención –protestó y miró a Dragan–. Hola, sales pronto.

–No he tenido tutorías que atender, se acabaron los trabajos… hasta el mes que viene –contestó ladeando una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno para sus alumnos–. Por cierto, Daria, Gvozden se ha ido esta mañana hasta el sábado, por si planeabas dejar tu segunda residencia para comer Sanjin estará haciendo cocina “experimental” –advirtió dejando ver el peligro que entrañaba su hermano menor cocinando.

Daria agachó la cabeza dándose por enterada, la había pillado. –Vale, gracias –contestó frotándose el brazo, el hombre dio un par de pasos para marcharse, pero Klara sonrió de lado y empujó a Daria hacia él. 

–Daria estaba diciendo antes que tenía mucha hambre, seguro que quiere acompañarte. 

–Si lo deseas –aceptó Dragan–, aunque comprendo si te resulta un inconveniente con la carga de trabajo que te mantiene tan ocupada –siguió hundiendo el dedo en la llaga, aunque consiguió darle cierto matiz de compasión a su voz.

–Iré… –aceptó ella tras encajar el golpe–. Necesito un descanso –agregó y se volvió para despedirse de sus amigos, pero éstos ya se alejaban y maldijo interiormente, al final al intentar no enfadarlo lo había hecho más–. ¿Dónde?

–Últimamente extraño la cocina hindú, ¿es de tu agrado? –preguntó comenzando a caminar.

–Vale. Me gusta la comida hindú –contestó ella caminando a su lado un poco alejada sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir, estaba tensa por esa situación, no le gustaba. 

–Vivimos allí una temporada en Gangtok, en el noreste del país –explicó Dragan hablando como si nada–, especialmente a Gvozden le gustó la India, en cada región tienen sus costumbres y aprendió mucha medicina tradicional.

–Habéis estado viviendo en muchos lugares diferentes, es una suerte –comentó ella–, es como si os sobraran años para hacerlo todo. 

Una fugaz expresión de pesar pasó por el rostro de Dragan. –A este ritmo acabaremos por conocer todo el mundo –concordó en un tono ligero, sin rastro de la real emoción.

Daria lo miró. –Todo el mundo… creo que eso está bien siempre que haya un sitio al que regresar después. 

–Ahora tocó regresar –contestó Dragan, deteniéndose frente al restaurante.

Apenas había dado unos pasos al interior cuando un hombre hindú comenzó a hablarle en su idioma animadamente, Dragan le contestó en la misma lengua y el hombre los guió hasta una mesa. El hombre ciego pasó las manos por los utensilios en la mesa, recordando dónde estaba cada cosa desde la vez anterior y asegurándose de que estaba donde pensaba, Rota se tumbó a sus pies bajo la mesa.

Daría lo observó detenidamente queriendo volver a tocarlo y que él la tocara a ella, aunque fuera un simple roce, pero se reprendió mentalmente y se centró en la carta. 

–No sé qué pedir. 

–¿Cuánto te gusta el picante? –preguntó para ayudarla.

–No me disgusta, si no es demasiado picante –contestó sin levantar la vista de la carta. 

–Descarta todos los garam masala. Tandoori masala es picante, pero no en exceso, y si lo prefieres suave, simplemente paprika –explicó Dragan–. Después sólo tienes que elegir la parte cárnica o de pescado y arroz.

–Creo que tandoori está bien, con pollo y arroz basmati –decidió finalmente y cerró la carta cuando llegó el camarero para tomarles nota. 

Dragan dio su pedido. –Dadpe pohe con pollo tandoori y sharbat de gurhal para beber, para la señorita arroz basmati acompañado también de pollo tandoori, para beber ¿lassi de mango? –confirmó con Daria. 

Ella asintió al camarero y lo vio marchar hacia la cocina del restaurante. 

–Nos llaman sádicos a mi departamento por los trabajos, pero creo que tus profesores nos han derrocado del puesto. ¿Cómo lo llevas?

–Bien… me queda hacer la presentación de uno y ya no tendré hasta dentro de un tiempo –contestó Daria, la pregunta hubiera bastado, pero al parecer Dragan iba a meter el dedo en la herida hasta que ella no pudiera más y saltara… era frustrante. 

–Me alegro, si fueras muy agobiada sabes que no tengo ningún problema en ayudarte en lo que pueda. Por cierto, ¿cómo va tu francés? No hemos hablado mucho últimamente –continuó preguntando, todo de un modo cortés por demás.

La mujer se removió un poco. –La verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para hacerlo y… tampoco he tenido mi mente muy centrada. 

–Lo comprendo, ha sido una semana intensiva, aún así no considero que sea bueno que sólo te centres en eso, hay que tener un momento para todo, sin olvidar el de oxigenarse o dejar volar la mente. Respecto a eso, tengo libros nuevos, anteayer fui con Sanjin, quería haberte avisado por si sabías de alguna recomendación y también por si te interesaba algún libro en concreto de los que tenía antes de revenderlos para conseguir espacio, pero no coincidimos –explicó Dragan mostrando una expresión apenada, por dentro estaba disfrutando con la incomodidad de Daria, y agregó como si se le ocurriera en el momento–: Quizás debí haberte llamado, lo siento, no se me ocurrió que no coincidiría contigo en toda la semana.

Ella se mordió con cierta fuerza el labio inferior y apretó las manos en un puño, prefería que le dijera directamente lo que quería decir que esos rodeos. 

–Vale, Dragan –pidió y tomó una honda respiración–. Sé que sabes que te he estado evitando, había esperado que después de todo no te importase, pero al parecer no es así… de todas formas, ¿si estás enfadado, por qué no me dices lo que me vayas a decir y ya? –preguntó ella mirándolo fijamente. 

Dragan se apoyó en la mesa inclinándose un poco hacia delante. 

–¿Si estás enfadada o molesta conmigo, por qué no me lo dices en vez de evitarme? –preguntó a su vez–. Sólo sigo tu mismo juego.

–Porque yo no soy la que está molesta –contestó Daria empezando a jugar con la servilleta–. Yo no me enfadé contigo yo sólo… no quiero que las cosas se compliquen o causaros problemas, eso es todo. 

Dragan frunció el ceño contrariado. –No comprendo a qué te refieres y no me he enfadado ni molestado contigo en ningún momento hasta que has comenzado con este jueguecito.

–Me acosté contigo y estuve a punto de hacerlo con Sanjin. A pesar de intentar animarme tu expresión no fue precisamente la de una persona que no está molesta aunque sé que no teníamos una relación –replicó ella. 

–Mi hermano pequeño se abrió la cabeza por la incompetencia de un carpintero, pero no creo que en ningún momento dirigiera mi enfado hacia ti –repuso Dragan–. Y no hay una relación formal entre nosotros, ¿por qué iba a enfadarme porque mantengas relaciones con otro?

–Ese otro es tu hermano –contestó Daria como si eso lo explicara todo–. Cualquiera podría pensar que me estoy aprovechando o que soy una buscona… sería lógico, ¿no? Acabo liándome con dos de mis caseros.

–Me ofende que creas que podría pensar así de ti, Daria –dijo con expresión mortalmente seria en el momento en que les traían todo lo que habían pedido.

–No es eso… –murmuró la mujer pasándose la mano por el pelo–. No me importa lo que piense la gente de mí, de lo que hago o dejo de hacer… simplemente pensé que estabas molesto y no quería hacer algo que os dañara de algún modo –explicó sintiéndose un poco estúpida por lo que había hecho. 

–Por supuesto, porque evitar los problemas mejora con creces la convivencia –objetó sarcástico–. No creía que te hubiera dado la impresión de que fuera un necio como para no darme cuenta de cuándo alguien me está evitando o tuviera falta de juicio como para meter a alguien de la calaña que expresas en mi casa, la invidencia no me impide hasta ese punto –dijo en un tono demasiado frío, le dolía que ella actuara con esa total falta de confianza, su corazón no era de piedra y ya había comenzado a ablandarse ante ella, pero aún no iba a mostrar esa creciente debilidad.

Daria se estremeció por eso. –No es eso, Dragan. No pensé por un segundo que fueras gilipollas –repuso ella pillando el mensaje–. Te vi enfadado, acabé pensando que era por mí y no supe qué otra cosa hacer, siempre me pasa y lo acabo fastidiando más, como con Goran… Lo siento, de verdad, no pienso eso de ti. 

Dragan archivó la información de que después de todo ese amigo suyo no era tal, sino algo más preocupante que un novio para su causa, un ex.

–Bien, si hay próxima vez espero que sepas que cuentas con la confianza como para decirme las cosas directamente.

–Sí –contestó y lo miró con duda–. Entonces, ¿de verdad no te molestó? 

–No, no lo hizo –contestó Dragan, bebió de su copa un poco y comenzó a comer del modo tradicional, con cuatro dedos.

Ella asintió y lo miró comer decidiendo que ella no podría hacerlo con esa elegancia con las manos y cogiendo el tenedor. 

–Y… ¿ahora sigues enfadado? –tanteó. 

–Muchísimo –dijo en un tono que evidenciaba lo contrario.

Daria sonrió. –¿Y si invito yo me perdonas?

–Puesto que he sido yo quien te ha invitado a acompañarme puede que consigas el efecto contrario.

–Eres complicado de complacer, Dragan –contestó ella bebiendo de su vaso tranquilamente. 

–Puedes complacerme siempre que lo desees –dijo ladeando una sonrisa.

–A no ser que en ese momento nos encontremos en medio de un restaurante hindú. 

–Tiene una mente perversa, señorita Leko –la acusó sonriendo de un modo que haría que a cualquiera se le cayeran las bragas–. Me refería a su voz, por supuesto, es tan hermosa que podría elevar un simple menú al nivel de un poema de Bécquer.

–Exagera, señor Zrinski –denegó ella riendo–. Pero leeré para usted siempre que lo desee ya que lo disfruta tanto. 

–No deberías ofrecer tales cosas, podría secuestrarte.

Daria rió más abiertamente. –Dudo que fuera un secuestro demasiado largo, me devolverías en poco tiempo. 

–Depende de lo que consideres poco tiempo –repuso de un modo misterioso.

–Unas semanas –aclaró ella, un tanto intrigada por sus palabras–. Sólo unas semanas. 

–Vales mucho más que unas semanas, Daria –contestó al terminar de comer.

La morena se sonrojó por el halago. –Te volvería loco en unas semanas. 

–Valdría la pena el riesgo.

Daria no respondió en ese momento, pidieron la cuenta al camarero y como Dragan había dicho fue él quien invitó a la comida. Después salieron del restaurante y caminaron por las estrechas calles que lo llevaban hasta casa. Unas manzanas antes de llegar Daria cogió a Dragan de la mano libre para que se detuviera, se puso frente a él y alzándose sobre las puntas de sus pies lo besó lenta y largamente. Dragan levantó la mano para tanto acariciar su mejilla como mantenerla besándole y pasando a dominar él el beso convirtiéndolo en algo más intenso. Ella se separó al rato sintiendo que necesitaba aire, pero se quedó pegada a su cuerpo, con los brazos sobre los anchos hombros y una mano acariciando el pelo negro. 

–Gracias. 

–¿Por qué? –preguntó extrañado.

–Por la cama nueva, la comida y por no secuestrarme –contestó en tono alegre–, aún, me gustaría acabar la carrera a poder ser. 

–Acábala pronto, iré buscándote unas cadenas confortables –bromeó.

–Haré lo que pueda –prometió riendo antes de volver a besarlo y seguir caminando. 

Al entrar en el portal, Rota instó a Dragan a ir más rápido, el hombre hizo caso de los instintos del perro y cuando abrió la puerta pudo oler el humo.

–¡Sanjin! –El aludido salió de la humareda de la cocina tosiendo y se acercó–. ¿No sabes abrir una ventana?

El rubio le contestó que ya lo había hecho y saludó a Daria con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

–¿Y apagado el fuego? –Sanjin puso cara de sorpresa, Dragan lo escuchó alejarse a la carrera y suspiró con pesadez–. Toda la vida igual, te aconsejo emigrar el sábado si ha logrado echar a perder las ollas.

–O esconderme en mi habitación y no salir, tendré que comprar un kit de supervivencia –concordó Daria dejando el bolso en la entrada y acarició el brazo del hombre–. Voy a echarle una mano con lo de limpiar, a ver si consigo que esto deje de oler a chamusquina. 

–No deberías, así nunca aprende… aunque hace un siglo que perdí la esperanza –musitó lo último para sí agachándose para liberar a Rota.

–No quiero que los libros huelan a algo que no sea libros –contestó y sonrió–. Y quizá sea buena idea hacer comida extra para estos días. 

–Si el humo llegara a la biblioteca Gvozden sería la menor de sus preocupaciones –dijo Dragan antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras hacia su dormitorio.

Daria caminó hasta la cocina miró una de las ollas con lo que se suponía que debía ser comida y miró a Sanjin. 

–¿Te lo vas a comer?

Sanjin negó con la cabeza apartando su desilusionada mirada de la olla con el contenido calcinado y dijo:

–He pedido comida al chino.

Ella dejó la olla bajo el grifo para que se reblandeciera lo que había dentro y poder limpiarla, se acercó al hombre, lo abrazó por la cintura y sonrió. 

–¿Sabes? Creo que podríamos hacer luego un bizcocho de nata, aprendí a poner la cuenta atrás en el teléfono. 

–No se quemó porque se me pasara el tiempo, lo quería bien tostado, sólo fui al baño y… –señaló la olla– se quemó –explicó con expresión apesadumbrado.

Daria le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y acarició su mejilla. –La cocina es un arte complicado –dijo con expresión solemne y rió–. Vamos, te ayudo con esto y si se estropeó algo, iremos de compras. 

Él negó con la cabeza. –Se dará cuenta –dijo antes de comenzar a frotar la olla con el estropajo.

–¿Quién dijo nada de comprar ollas? Para nosotros –replicó y también se puso a limpiar la encimera. 

El rubio sonrió ampliamente. –Me gustan los probadores –le guiñó un ojo.

–Y yo necesito lencería –dijo Daria con una sonrisa traviesa, al final era incapaz de resistirse a la idea de seguirle el juego a Sanjin, aunque eso le llevara a lo mismo que días atrás. 

Sanjin sonrió con una chispa de deseo en sus ojos y se secó las manos. –Vamos a dejar que se ablande y se ventile –decidió antes de cogerla de la mano y caminar hacia la salida.

–Dragan me va a matar por distraerte de tus quehaceres –bromeó ella dejándose llevar.

El hombre agitó una mano quitándole importancia, cogió su chaqueta, las llaves y se marcharon a pasar una entretenida tarde. Por el buen humor de la mujer intuía que ya habría resuelto el problema que tuviera con Dragan, era su turno de continuar con el plan de hacerla caer poco a poco, ese baile siempre era divertido.

**Continuará...**


	5. Capítulo 5

_Sábado 10 de noviembre de 2012_

Daria bajó corriendo las escaleras con los botines de tacón en las manos para no caerse en el proceso, la chaqueta de cuero rojo y un pequeño bolso de fiesta negro en la otra. Se había puesto un vestido de color negro, sin mangas que le llegaba por la mitad del muslo, ajustado hasta la cintura y con múltiples volantes bajo la falda. Iba ligeramente maquillada, con los ojos ahumados y los labios rojos, y el pelo liso, suelto. 

–¡Sanjin, lista! –dijo mientras se ponía los botines. 

Sanjin se levantó del sofá e hizo una señal con el pulgar arriba mientras escribía en el móvil con expresión exasperada.

Daria lo miró y se acercó. –¿Pasa algo?

–Neven se quiere poner una camisa naranja –contestó haciendo los signos con una mano, despacio.

–¿Y eso es un problema porque…? –preguntó sin comprender. 

–Es pelirrojo –contestó y bufó antes de continuar escribiendo.

–Comprendo… –murmuró ella y negó con la cabeza–. Dile que Halloween pasó y que no importa lo que se diga, los del butano no tienen morbo –dijo mirándose en el espejo de la entrada antes de coger el bolso, la mano de Sanjin y salir de la casa. 

Al salir a la calle Sanjin recuperó su mano para poder hablar. –Vive a dos manzanas de donde quedamos, mejor pasamos por ahí, ¿te importa? Le dije que azul claro, pero no me fío.

–No hay problema, vamos con tiempo –aceptó caminando hacia la dirección correcta. 

Sanjin continuó dándole al móvil hasta detenerse en el portal de su amigo y timbrar con un suspiro cansado. 

–¿Quien? –se escuchó una voz, el rubio silbó–. Venga ya, sé vestirme solo –bufó–. Ya bajo.

Un par de minutos después la puerta se abría dando paso a un hombre de 1’86 m de altura, fuerte, con los pómulos altos, rasgos un tanto cuadrados, unos llenos labios rojizos, ojos azul intenso que parecían irreales y el pelo corto y pelirrojo. Bajo el abrigo gris oscuro se podía ver el cuello de una camisa azul claro que resaltaba tanto la blancura de su piel como el color de sus ojos, unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros y unos zapatos negros completaban el atuendo.

Sanjin levantó ambos pulgares, le dio un apretado beso en los labios, pareció reír y le dio un cálido abrazo antes de separarse. 

–Soy Neven Plaksiy, tú eres Daria, ¿verdad? –se presentó el pelirrojo tendiéndole una mano a la mujer.

–La misma, un placer, Neven –contestó la mujer aceptando la mano y dedicándole una sonrisa entre divertida y amistosa–. Bonita camisa. 

–Gracias –dijo con expresión sufrida–. ¿Nos vamos, liante?

Sanjin señaló en la dirección alegremente, luego se señaló los labios acariciando el inferior, el otro rodó los ojos, y el rubio comenzó a hablarle sin parar hasta que llegaron a la plaza donde habían quedado con el resto.

–¡Dari! –se escuchó la voz de Klara, tras ella caminaba Goran con una amplia sonrisa. La mujer rubia se colgó del cuello de Daria y ésta le devolvió el abrazo riendo–. Estás para perder las bragas, amiga –dijo tras mirarla detenidamente–. Hola, Sanjin –saludó al hombre con un sonoro beso en la mejilla, que el otro devolvió alargando más el sonido como si se tratara de una competición. 

–Hola, pequeña –Goran se acercó a Daria, la abrazó y la besó dulcemente en la mejilla–. Sanjin –saludó también al rubio tendiéndole la mano, pero aún con la otra puesta en la cintura de Daria, mientras su compañera se presentaba a Neven–. ¿Todo bien? 

Sanjin tiró de su mano y se alzó de puntillas para darle un abrazo bien pegado, al soltarlo levantó el pulgar para contestar a su pregunta sonriendo abiertamente.

–No me seas tan seco, guapo.

Goran rió y negó con la cabeza, en ese momento vieron cómo se acercaban otras dos personas, a lo lejos distinguieron a Aron saludando efusivamente con ambas manos y a su lado una mujer rubia, con el pelo largo y ondulado, hacía lo mismo que el hombre. La mujer empezó a correr para abrazar estrechamente a Daria, era 8 centímetros más alta que la morena, esbelta, con los ojos verdes y los labios rosados y definidos. 

–¡Vamos de fiesta! Que ya era hora de que saliéramos, parecéis abuelos, todo el día encerrados –dijo a modo de saludo el castaño cuando llegó chocando los cinco con Goran.

–Estos universitarios ya no saben divertirse –dijo Neven a Sanjin quien rió sin sonido y sacó la lengua al resto.

–Pobres, somos pobres –replicó Vanja, que había llegado con Goran y que era amiga del instituto de Daria. 

–Venga, vamos –los instó la morena riendo y empujó a Aron y Goran para que se movieran. 

Apenas tardaron unos minutos en llegar a la discoteca y entrar sin necesidad de hacer fila, gracias a un amigo de Klara. El lugar estaba casi lleno, aún podía entrar más gente para rellenar los huecos que quedaban en la pista de baile y en la barra. Daria se giró hacia atrás y le tendió la mano a Sanjin con una sonrisa para no perderlo. Sanjin la tomó y se dejó llevar hasta que llegaron a la barra y la hizo girar como si bailaran.

Ella rió y se acercó a su oído para hablarle. –Luego me debes un baile, mínimo. 

–Hecho –vocalizó el chico. Pidieron las bebidas y la condujo a la pista para cumplir con lo prometido.

Daria se soltó de su mano cuando llegaron a un hueco, giró y empezó a mover la cintura acercándose a él divertida, Sanjin alargó un brazo como queriendo atraerla mientras bailaba de un modo tan natural que lo hacía parecer demasiado sencillo. Vocalizaba la letra de la canción que estaba sonando en ese instante mientras seguía los movimientos de Sanjin aún sin acercarse del todo, sonrió, cogió su mano y giró con la intención de acortar la distancia que los separaba, sin embargo, en ese instante sintió como un montón de gente la empujaba. Sanjin tiró de ella y logró salvarla de ser arrollada, quedando absolutamente pegados el uno al otro, él sonrió pícaro y comenzó a moverse con ella balanceando las caderas a los lados y girando. Ella estiró el brazo en que tenía el vaso y sintió como si le fuera arrebatado de las manos aunque nadie tiró de él y se estrelló contra el suelo.

–Joder –Daria maldijo al ver su cubata prácticamente lleno en el suelo y dejó de bailar sin comprender qué había pasado. Miró a Sanjin e hizo un puchero–. El mundo me odia hoy. 

Sanjin miró a la barra, la marabunta de gente ahora estaba allí afincada, le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de consuelo y le ofreció su vaso con una dulce sonrisa.

La mujer miró el vaso con cierta duda, pero finalmente puso su mano sobre la de él e hizo que le llevara el vaso a los labios para beber un trago antes de volver a abrazarlo tras la nuca y seguir moviéndose. 

–Gracias –sonrió y lo besó en el cuello. 

El rubio se sorprendió un poco por eso, pero se recobró rápido y tiró del lóbulo de la oreja de Daria.

–Vamos a ver esa samba –le dijo al apartar la cabeza para que lo viera cuando comenzó una canción de ese tipo, enlazando los dedos de una de sus manos con los de ella y llevando la otra a la curva de su cintura.

Daria sonrió ampliamente y se dejó llevar moviendo las caderas y el culo como toda una profesional. Siguieron así unas cuantas canciones, bebiendo del vaso de Sanjin, hasta que Aron les llevó bebidas nuevas a ambos y cada vez rozándose más provocadoramente. Ella empezó a pasar las manos por el pecho del hombre sobre la camisa colando de vez en cuando los dedos por el cuello de ésta. Sanjin ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida, como si le dejara más espacio para tocar, al poco, la hizo girar poniéndose a su espalda siguiendo con el sinuoso baile pegado a ella. La giró de nuevo cuando acababa la canción y la inclinó hacia atrás, él siguiéndola con su cuerpo, sus labios casi rozando los de ella disfrutó de oírla reír entre el ruido de la música antes de volver a incorporarla.

Daria no se separó lo más mínimo, al contrario, lo abrazó más y acercó su rostro al de él ansiosa por probar sus labios, apenas llegó a tocarlos con los propios cuando una mano tiró de ella alejándola de Sanjin y escuchó los aplausos de la gente a su alrededor. 

–¡Y ella será nuestra cuarta chica podium! ¡Qué siga la fiesta! –escuchó la voz del D’J y miró a Sanjin sin entender de qué hablaban hasta que el gogó la subió a una plataforma y le dijo que había sido seleccionada por él para estar en ese sitio las próximas canciones. Daria lo miró con sorpresa pero finalmente rió y empezó a moverse sensualmente con la música, mirando a Sanjin desde lo alto y guiñándole un ojo juguetona. 

Sanjin siguió bailando junto a donde ella estaba subida, parodiando como si ella siguiera en sus manos y exagerando cada movimiento, haciéndolos más sensuales y atrevidos. Ella rió y se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior antes de hacerle un gesto para que se uniera a ella mirando de soslayo a donde estaban los gogós. El rubio subió más que divertido y bailó con ella hasta que los hicieron bajar. Cogiendo las manos de ella giró variar veces y cuando dio vueltas mucho más despacio sosteniéndola acercó sus labios a los de la mujer para besarla y… Daria descendió unos centímetros hacia un lado, pero la sujetó más fuerte para que no cayera.

Daria mandó a la porra los contratiempos, decidiendo ignorar en ese instante el tacón roto y unió sus labios con lo de él para besarlo con deseo y dulzura. Él sonrió, dio pequeños besos, lamió y tiró del labio inferior juguetón, cuando su lengua entró en la boca vecina fue para iniciar un juego encontrándose y huyéndose, desesperando a la mujer al mismo tiempo que la divertía, mientras un brazo la sujetaba, la otra mano daba suaves caricias en el rostro de Daria.

La morena soltó un suave sonido entre suplicante y deseoso, queriendo más contacto con esa lengua. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió al pensar en la forma tan diferente que tenían de besar Dragan y Sanjin, tan diferente como eran realmente. Bajó una de sus manos por el pecho, la metió bajo la camisa, lo rodeó y acarició con los dedos el costado. Los labios de Sanjin dejaron los suyos, mordió la punta de su nariz divertido y giró la cabeza para jugar con su oreja. Sintió que algo lo empujaba, sus talones se elevaron un poco y cuando fue a apoyarlos de nuevo había un hielo bajo él que le hizo resbalar, y cayó de espaldas arrastrando a Daria aunque trató de soltarla antes de precipitarse. Vio el afilado tacón de una mujer que bailaba en dirección a su cabeza, pero logró apartarse y cubrirse. _“En la cabeza otra vez no, maldito sádico”_ , pensó.

–¡Sanjin! ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Daria incorporándose para no seguir aplastando al hombre y lo miró con preocupación en el rostro. 

El hombre asintió y se levantó tirando de ella para que hiciera lo mismo. Se frotó el culo y sonrió con travesura. –Voy a necesitar que revises que sigue siendo perfecto.

Daria acabó por sonreír, lo abrazó y bajó sus manos metiéndolas en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón del hombre y apretando un poco. –Entonces volvamos a casa para que pueda hacerlo más de cerca. 

–Si se rompe la cama que sea con razón –vocalizó a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo y seguidamente la besó con deseo.

Daria sonrió en el beso y cuando se separaron lo cogió de la mano y se dirigió hacia la salida, cuando pasaron al lado de Aron le hizo una señal para decirle que se largaban ya y no se entretuvo más hasta que salieron y pidió un taxi. Le dijo al conductor la dirección y se inclinó hacia Sanjin para volver a atrapar sus labios mientras sus manos exploraban disimuladamente todo lo que podían sin que el taxista los viera demasiado fogosos. Subieron las escaleras de la casa, deteniéndose cada dos o tres escalones para robarse un beso. Sanjin la condujo a su habitación, se separó de ella y se desabrochó la camisa dando pasos hacia atrás, cuando ella se acercó él rodeó el helecho riendo divertido por la persecución.

–Estate quieto –exigió Daria aunque sin mucha convicción, riendo al mismo tiempo que se bajaba la cremallera del vestido y dejaba que éste se deslizara por su cuerpo hasta caer al suelo y siguió tratando de atrapar al rubio. 

Saltó a la cama para pasar al otro lado sin tener que dar la vuelta y soltó un sonido de frustración cuando sus dedos rozaron la piel de Sanjin. Éste le sacó la lengua, se sacó la camisa, se dio la vuelta para enmarcar su culo con las manos y bajar sus pantalones ya abiertos mientras la miraba por encima del hombro.

Ella lo miró detenidamente con deseo, relamiéndose. Cuando los pantalones de Sanjin desaparecieron hizo un nuevo intento de atraparlo, pero de nuevo él escapó. Daria frunció los labios y se llevó una mano al cierre delantero de su sujetador, lo desabrochó y éste cayó por su propio peso al no tener tirantes, entonces le dedicó una sonrisa. Los ojos azules de Sanjin la observaron con deseo, se pasó la lengua por los labios, pero no se acercó.

–Atrápame y me tendrás como quieras –vocalizó muy despacio mientras pasaba las manos por su pecho, abdomen, culo y jugaba con las tiras del suspensorio blanco y gris.

Daria jadeó por sus palabras y sus acciones, se mordió el labio inferior y salió de nuevo corriendo hacia él, dando varias vueltas a la habitación rozándolo cada cierto tiempo, pero sin conseguir atraparlo, hasta que él se giró en un lateral de la cama y cayó en ella riendo y llevándola con él al tirar del borde de las bragas de ella con un dedo.

–Te atrapé –dijo Daria con la respiración un tanto agitada, apoyando las manos en su pecho para mirarlo desde arriba y no se resistió a besarlo con deseo. 

Sanjin enredó una mano en su pelo y la otra siguió jugando con el borde de la ropa interior. Les hizo girar y bajó la cabeza para dar unos cuantos lametones en un pezón antes de pasar a estimularlo con más empeño, cuando ella gimió extasiada los hizo volver a girar para que ella quedara encima y atacó el otro pezón.

La mujer movió sus manos cuando recordó cómo se hacía y acarició el pecho duro de Sanjin, imitó los movimientos de la lengua del hombre en uno de los pezones de él con una mano mientras que la otra descendía para meterse bajo el cuerpo del rubio y apretar una nalga consiguiendo que el rubio jadeara y así que abandonara su pecho y poder ser ella la que empezara a dejar besos y lamidas por todo su torso, delineó la areola de un pezón con la lengua humedeciéndolo, con una sonrisa traviesa sopló e hizo el amago de alejarse antes de atraparlo con sus labios. Sanjin se retorció y arqueó bajo ella expresando también en su rostro el placer que le producía cada acción de ella en su sensible piel, especialmente lo excitaba el cuello, los pezones y el culo y estaba estimulándole casi todo a la vez. Daria dejó la mano en su culo apretando cada cierto tiempo y la otra se encargó de reconocer el terreno antes de que boca siguiera su descenso y así tomarse su tiempo en recorrerlo por completo. Llegó al borde del suspensorio y sonrió traviesa mirándolo fijamente antes de lamer su erección sobre la fina tela. Sanjin se arqueó dejando salir un nuevo jadeo, sujetó con una mano el cubrecama y la otra la llevó al rostro de Daria para acariciarlo sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella.

Los dedos de la mujer se enredaron en las tiras de la ropa interior de él y comenzó a bajarla mientras su lengua jugaba con el ombligo y sus dientes raspaban en los costados y el abdomen. Se separó para observar la erección de Sanjin cuando fue liberada y movió su mano derecha para que sus yemas la acariciaran tortuosamente suave y lento. Subió y bajó por toda su extensión varias veces de ese modo antes de hacerlo envolviéndola con su mano. Sanjin movió la mano a la nuca de ella y la atrajo para besarla entre jadeos, la miró con intensidad, el placer reflejado en su expresivo rostro.

–Date la vuelta –dijo sonriendo con picardía.

Ella alzó una ceja curiosa, pero sonrió e hizo lo que le había dicho deteniendo el movimiento de su mano en el proceso. Acto seguido él tiró de las caderas de ella atrayéndola hasta que presionó su lengua sobre la delgada tela de la ropa interior para después tirar con los dientes y bajársela. Daria gimió por la sorpresa y por un segundo sus movimientos se detuvieron hasta que pudo volver a coordinarlos. Sanjin le quitó la prenda restante y llevó su boca directamente a su sexo, dando una larga lamida de adelante a atrás de sus piernas, jugó con los labios mayores hasta escuchar un gemido desesperado y pasar a los menores hasta que ella se retorció más necesitada y los movimientos sobre su erección se descoordinaron. Sonrió y cambió la dinámica, frotando y chupando en un ritmo rápido con su lengua el clítoris.

Daria gemía sin restricción por ese cambio, se inclinó hacia adelante y unió su boca a lo que hasta entonces había estado haciendo su mano. La otra se mantenía agarrando el cubrecama con fuerza. Lamió el glande, bajó por la vaina de su polla hasta alcanzar a lamer también sus testículos y ascendió para introducirla por completo entre sus labios, sincronizando sus movimientos con los de la lengua de Sanjin. Dejó el trabajo sobre la erección a su boca y movió su mano a su culo para volver a apretar y acariciar entre las nalgas, y presionar entre los testículos con un dedo. Los movimientos de ambos se hicieron más rápidos, acercándolos al orgasmo. Daria sintió como los testículos de él se contraían en su mano y se dejó ir al mismo tiempo que Sanjin se corría jadeando sobre su sexo y después dejó besos en su humedad y su culo. El hombre se incorporó para sentarse y hacer que ella se sentara sobre él, apartó el pelo de su nuca, y besó y raspó con los dientes allí antes de pasar a tironear del lóbulo de su oreja. Cuando lo miró le sonrió radiante y se relamió. Ella siguió el movimiento de esa lengua, llevó una mano a la mejilla de Sanjin y lo besó relajadamente. Con la mano libre cogió una de las de él, la llevó a su vientre y movió ambas sobre su abdomen y sus piernas estremeciéndose por las caricias. 

Sanjin hizo que ambos se movieran y la acostó boca abajo con la cabeza en la almohada.

–Lee –fue todo lo que le dijo con el lenguaje de signos antes de que su lengua comenzara a escribir en su espalda, en su culo y hasta sobre su sexo. Conforme fue recuperando su excitación se lo hizo saber rozándose entre sus piernas de vez en cuando.

Ella se concentró en esa lengua que al principio había empezado con cosas fáciles a las que no tenía que dar respuesta, pero después, con esa incipiente erección rozándola para hacerle saber cómo le hacía sentir fue más complicado. Gimió ante un nuevo roce y se mordió el labio tratando de descifrar esa última palabra demasiado larga que de verdad necesitaba utilizar. 

–Te qui… te quiero sobre mí, quiero poder verte, te quiero enterrado en mi interior y quiero que te muevas rápido –contestó a la pregunta de que le dijera con detalle cómo lo quería y añadió la dichosa contraseña–: supercalifragilisticoespialidoso. 

Apenas había terminado de decir la palabra cuando Sanjin le dio la vuelta y la penetró casi en el mismo movimiento, la besó con desesperación y la miró con los ojos tan oscurecidos por el deseo que sus irises apenas eran un anillo de azul brillante en torno a sus pupilas, en sus labios se veía que aquella situación lo divertía. Tras unos segundos comenzó a moverse como le había dicho, sus labios vocalizaban su nombre entre los jadeos de cada vez que la penetraba.

Daria lo abrazó por lo hombros atrayéndolo para volver a apoderarse de sus labios, para besar su cuello y rodeó su cadera con las piernas para impulsarse e ir al encuentro de las de él sin poder dejar de repetir su nombre entre los sonidos que escapaban de sus labios. Sanjin se corrió abrazándola, deleitado con los sonidos que escapaban de su boca, con cómo sonaba su nombre gritado así, ojalá pudiera expresar tanto como ella, no dudaba que el dueto sería supremo… si recuperara algún día su voz. Confió en que la alterada respiración por la actividad le diera una coartada mientras se recomponía, besó el cuello y mejilla de la mujer y cuando la miró sólo podía verse su sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes.

Daria bebió de esa expresión maravillada y sólo pudo devolverle la sonrisa y besarlo con demasiado cariño. 

–Me gusta que sonrías así –susurró sobre sus labios. 

–A mí me gustas tú –contestó acariciando la sonrisa de ella con las yemas de los dedos. 

Ella sintió que sus mejilla se sonrojaban un poco por esa respuesta, pero no encontró palabras para contestarle. Lo abrazó y lo besó esperando expresar así lo que no podía decir, que él también le gustaba, pero al parecer era demasiado retorcida como para sentir lo mismo por otra persona, nada menos que por su hermano. 

Sanjin acarició su rostro al separarse, intuyendo lo que ella pensaba, reprendiéndose un poco por ello, no tenía que presionarla. Apartó ese ánimo y retomó la sonrisa.

–No me has dicho si mi culo ha sufrido daños –dijo con expresión divertida, se incorporó y se dio la vuelta.

Daria lo miró y sonrió relajándose de nuevo. Se acercó y mordió suavemente una nalga. –Está perfecto, como siempre –aseguró antes de volver a tumbarse de costado. 

El rubio cogió su mano y tiró de ella. –Vamos a jugar con el agua, no te duermas –propuso.

Ella rió divertida y se dejó llevar hasta el baño donde se concentró en hacer un estudio más exhaustivo de ese culo para asegurarse que, efectivamente, seguía tan perfecto como siempre.

***

_Domingo 11 de noviembre de 2012_

–Buenos días –saludó Dragan a Sanjin cuando lo escuchó entrar silbando y sonrió por su estado de ánimo.

Sanjin le dio un abrazo rápido y se puso a preparar rápidamente el desayuno, ante la rebosante alegría el moreno se encontró pensando que ojalá fuera su hermano pequeño el más afortunado, aunque la quisiera para sí. Después de todo siempre había sido el que más había sufrido los… “contratiempos”. 

El rubio llenó una bandeja con tostadas, una pequeña torre de bollos, mermelada, mantequilla, aceite, un tomate, zumo y dos tazas de café. Subió las escaleras portando la pesada bandeja, Sirrah le seguía los pasos como siempre y al regresar al dormitorio la gata volvió a aovillarse en su cesto sin hacer un ruido. Sanjin dejó la bandeja en la mesilla, sonrió al ver a Daria abrazando los almohadones que había logrado poner en su lugar para escapar de su abrazo y se tumbó a su lado. La observó por unos segundos, le dio un beso en la nariz y sonrió divertido cuando ella la movió graciosamente. Con las yemas de los dedos rozó muy levemente los labios, sabiendo que haría cosquillas, dejó un beso de mariposa en los labios cuando ella los movió tratando de espantar lo que la molestaba y siguió acariciando de ese modo su rostro y dejando pequeños besos.

Daria fue saliendo lentamente de su mundo de sueños. Sonrió cuando sintió los besos en su rostro y soltó la almohada para abrazar el cuerpo del hombre que estaba frente a ella. 

–Bueno días –susurró con voz adormilada abriendo los ojos para mirar a Sanjin y su sonrisa se amplió ante la de él. 

–Buenos días, princesa –dijo levantando los brazos alegremente–. Levanta –le dijo acercándole una taza de café y pasándola delante de su nariz.

Ella sonrió por el apelativo y por el olor a café recién hecho. –No hacía falta que lo prepararas todo, pero gracias –dijo incorporándose y besándolo con cariño cogiendo la taza con cuidado. 

Sanjin sonrió feliz, puso la bandeja en la cama entre ellos y estiró los brazos a los lados y movió las manos diciendo: “Taraaa”

–No quemé nada y lo hice yo solito –explicó con una radiante sonrisa de suficiencia.

Daria rió, se estiró por encima de la bandeja tras dejar ahí el café y puso ambas manos en las mejillas de Sanjin para volver a besarlo. 

–Voy a tener que recompensarte por esto. 

–¿Vas a hacer tortitas mañana?

Ella no pudo más que sonreír. –Quizá, aunque podría darte también una recompensa más inmediata –contestó con un tono acariciante. 

–Yo no cabía en la bandeja, pero puedo hacer un esfuerzo –contestó guiñándole un ojo.

La morena lamió los labios de él antes de separarse. –Después de comer –dijo llevándose una tostada a la boca con una amplia sonrisa. 

–Siempre con chantajes: “hay tarta de chocolate, pero antes cómete el brécol” –se quejó rodando los ojos cuando volvió a mirarle y mojó un bollo en su café.

–Yo te estoy chantajeando, puedes no desayunar, pero yo tengo hambre –replicó ella divertida. 

Sanjin levantó y bajó las manos para finalmente decir: 

–Pero me tientas y luego tengo que esperar. Eres mala.

–Tengo una mente perversa –concordó y fingió una risa malvada. 

El rubio negó con la cabeza divertido y siguió mojando repetidamente el bollo antes de llevárselo a la boca, lamerse los dedos y pasar a la tostada de mermelada, más que entretenido tratando de que no se le cayera el dulce. 

Daria acabó su café, dejó la taza en la bandeja y se quedó mirando a Sanjin comer. Rió cuando un poco de mermelada resbaló por sus dedos y sonriendo de lado se llevó esa mano a sus labios para limpiarlos. Sanjin la miró, claramente perdiendo el interés en lo que había estado comiendo. Ella sonrió aún con sus dedos entre los labios, tiró un poco y lo besó intensamente. Sanjin empujó la bandeja entre ellos, primero con las manos y después con los pies hacia la parte baja de la cama… y acabó cayendo por un lateral con estrépito. Se mordió el labio con cara de circunstancias y le sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

Daria se tumbó sobre él y tiró de la ropa inferior hasta sacársela. –Vamos a aprovechar tu precioso culo. 

El rubio se sorprendió por sus palabras, pero dejó de importarle cuando ella subió dándole besos desde el tobillo, por el interior de sus muslos, hasta su abdomen. Subió las manos por su torso acariciando con las yemas y estimuló sus pezones mientras su lengua se entretenía con su ombligo. Sanjin jadeó, llevó una mano a la cabeza de ella acariciando tanto su mejilla como su pelo, por lo demás se dejó hacer curioso por lo que la mujer tendría en esa mente perversa.

Daria sonrió y continuó con su lenta estimulación excitándolo poco a poco. Sus labios fueron bajando de nuevo, rodeó su incipiente erección y pasó la lengua entre sus nalgas con travesura. El hombre vocalizó un ruego a nadie en particular, para después levantar la cabeza con la excitación en su rostro y una interrogante ceja alzada sobre sus ojos sorprendidos. Ella sólo sonrió y repitió la acción, una y otra vez sintiéndolo arquearse de placer. Lo hizo abrir más sus piernas y tanteó con su lengua presionando su ano hasta que finalmente logró introducirla. Sanjin se empujó inconscientemente hacia ella y apretó las sábanas, jadeando por la placentera acción que para nada había esperado que una mujer hiciera, alguna le había metido un dedo mientras follaban, pero aquello era totalmente distinto.

La morena siguió con eso mientras movía su mano izquierda para empezar a acariciar su erección lentamente, imitando el ritmo de su lengua. Estiró el brazo derecho para acercar la mano a los labios de Sanjin. 

–Necesito una ayudita –dijo guiñándole un ojo antes de seguir. 

Él no necesito más, ni siquiera había necesitado las palabras para empezar a lamer esos dedos con fruición, además de dejar algunos besos en ellos porque eran los dedos de Daria y dios… si sus cuerdas vocales pudieran vibrar expresando todo el placer que le otorgaba puede que acabara sin voz, porque aquello era demasiado excitante.

Daria los retiró con algo de reticencia de su boca, dejó de torturarlo con la lengua y pasó a introducir un dedo lentamente con movimientos circulares hasta introducirlo por completo,y no tardó en empezar a moverlo, pronto introdujo otro más y un tercero doblando los dedos en el punto exacto para hacer que se retorciera de placer. Su boca sustituyó la mano izquierda y los dedos de ésta se entrelazaron con los de él, recibiendo un apretón cada vez que bajaba por su polla y presionaba su punto G. Sanjin se arqueó empujándose hacia ella sin poder contenerse, sin quedar claro hacia cual estimulación y se corrió quedando totalmente desmadejado y satisfecho sobre el colchón. En cuanto pudo mover un músculo llevó las manos a las mejillas de Daria y la atrajo para besarla con el cariño que le estaba tomando a la mujer demasiado rápido en esos meses y lo agradecido, dichoso que se sentía en ese momento por estar con ella, aunque el tiempo fuera limitado. 

La mujer lo abrazó y sonrió cuando terminó el beso. –Espero que fuera suficiente la recompensa –bromeó. 

–Mucho más –repuso el hombre–. Ahora tengo que hacer algo para quedar en paz. Algo como traerte la Luna. 

Daria rió y negó con la cabeza divertida. –Exageras, mucho –contestó y besó su mejilla–. No necesito nada más. 

Sanjin los hizo girar quedando sobre ella. –No voy a dejarte salir hasta que me lo digas –le guiñó un ojo y bajó la cabeza para tirar del lóbulo de su oreja y besar su cuello para cumplir con sus palabras y comenzar a pagarle durante lo que restaba de día.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Mekare:** Aquí está la segunda apuesta y también un poco del misterio prometido, ¿qué pasa con Sanjin?  
>  **Little Owl:** Le costó decidirse pero al final cayó, porque Sanjin es adorable, todo el mundo lo sabe.
> 
> Y aquí hay dos fichas más de los amigos que faltaban:  
> -[ Ficha de Neven](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Maldicion/Personajes/Neven_zps4d6d0bcd.jpg)  
> -[ Ficha de Vanja](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Maldicion/Personajes/Vanja_zpsa677a63e.jpg)


	6. Capítulo 6

_Lunes 19 de noviembre de 2012_

Hacía tiempo había llegado a la conclusión de que lo único que no le gustaba de la casa eran las estrechas y oscuras calles, sobre todo cuando tenía que caminar por ella sola y de noche. Giró una nueva esquina sintiendo el alivio habitual por no encontrar a nadie extraño y siguió pensando en sus cosas. El examen de nivel de francés lo había pasado con creces gracias a Dragan, así que la habían cambiado de clase y por eso ahora tenía que volver a casa de noche todos los lunes, lo que era un estrés para ella.

Suspiró al pensar en esa palabra, estrés, últimamente su vida se definía de ese modo. Estrés con los exámenes, estrés al volver a casa, estrés al pensar en Dragan, al pensar en Sanjin, al pensar en ambos… se había metido ella sola en un lío mental del que no sabía cómo salir, por suerte siempre que estaba con ellos conseguía ocultar su preocupación para con la situación.

Apretó más los libros contra su pecho y aceleró el paso, estaba casi segura de haber escuchado algo a su espalda. Dio una rápida mirada y casi sale corriendo cuando le pareció ver una sombra, pero sólo aceleró un poco más. Le faltaba poco, un par de manzanas y estaría en casa, segura, frente a la chimenea con Sirrah y Sanjin viendo una película, o con Dragan leyendo en la biblioteca… cualquier cosa, pero no estaría allí. Un nuevo ruido. Esa vez sí habían sido unos pasos. Se giró y vio a un hombre acercarse a ella, siguiéndola. Ahogó un grito y empezó a correr, no se sorprendió cuando ese hombre al que no conocía de nada la imitó, pero sí se asustó, más de lo que ya estaba y menos de lo que lo estuvo cuando él la cogió del brazo y la estampó contra una pared, poniéndole una mano en la boca para que no gritara, y metiendo la mano dentro de sus pantalones. Daria sólo pudo empezar a llorar e intentar soltarse sin mucho éxito.

El hombre fue apartado de golpe de ella y estampado contra la otra pared de la estrecha calle como si fuera un peso pluma. Se repuso bastante rápido y trató de salir corriendo como el cobarde que era, pero el hombre de metro ochenta que la había salvado, lo atrapó antes de que pudiera dar más de tres pasos y lo puso a besar el suelo. Con todo, el asaltante trató de desasirse de la mano de hierro que lo sujetaba por la nuca.

–Yo que tú no me movería, si apretara con mayor fuerza o en un lugar inconveniente podría dejarte desde paralítico a muerto –dijo una voz cabreada que Daria reconoció como la de Gvozden.

El asaltante ahogó un grito de miedo cuando sintió la presión aumentar en una parte de su cuello y dos segundos después estaba inconsciente.

Gvozden se giró hacia Daria tratando de suavizar su expresión para no alterarla más mientras se acercaba, porque lo cierto era que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para no romper a ese hijo de puta hasta que no lo reconociera ni su madre. Donde nació le habrían cortado las manos y la hombría por el intento, era demasiado despreciable tratar de abusar de cualquier forma de una mujer y siendo ella, la mujer que estaba revolucionando su casa como pocas otras antes, que hacía que Dragan sonriera más a menudo y Sanjin se pasara el día silbando, y que él estuviera haciendo más arroz que cuando vivieron en China… lo cortaría el mismo.

–Daria –llamó su atención cuando llegó frente a ella–. Ya está, nadie va a dañarte –dijo sin saber si querría un abrazo de él, siquiera si creería sus palabras viniendo de él.

La mujer enfocó su vista en el hombre frente a ella con los ojos inundados por las lágrimas. Sollozó sonoramente y en un par de pasos estaba escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Gvozden y temblando como una niña pequeña. El hombre la abrazó y acarició su espalda en suaves y lentas pasadas.

–Tranquila, niña. Suéltalo todo y respira –aconsejó Gvozden.

Ella empezó a llorar aferrándose a su sudadera, había tenido tanto miedo y lo seguía teniendo, sólo quería irse de ahí.

–V-vám-onos –suplicó haciendo el esfuerzo de soltarse unos segundos para coger sus cosas, Gvozden hizo un gesto con la mano deteniéndola, lo recogió por ella y volvió a abrazarla con el brazo libre cuando ella se aferró a él de nuevo.

Se puso los libros bajo el brazo y logró mandar un mensaje a Dragan para que llamara a la policía y recogieran la basura, mientras caminaban hacia casa. Escuchó el suspiro que la mujer dio cuando cerró la puerta del portal a sus espaldas y se atrevió a dejar un beso en su cabello, y limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro con cuidado con un pañuelo.

–Nadie merece tus lágrimas, niña. Ya estás a salvo –repitió antes de subir las escaleras hasta el primer piso, sabía que su turno acabaría en cuanto cruzaran la puerta arriba de las escaleras.

Daria respiró entrecortadamente. –Gra... cias. Si no… hu-bieras llegado… –no pudo seguir esa frase, su cuerpo se estremeció sólo de pensar en la posibilidad.

–Pero llegué. No pienses en nada más –le limpió una lágrima rebelde con los nudillos y subieron las escaleras.

En cuando abrieron la puerta Sanjin la abrazó fuerte, se veía sumamente preocupado, la llevó a sentarse en el sofá en el lugar más próximo al fuego de la chimenea recién encendida y le puso un par de mantas por encima antes de sentarse a su lado. Dragan cruzó unas rápidas palabras con Gvozden y se sentó al otro lado pasándole un brazo por los hombros y poniéndole un vaso de agua en las manos.

Daria se refugió un poco en cada uno de los hermanos que estaban a su lado y bebió el agua a pequeños sorbos. De vez en cuando el recuerdo del miedo regresaba a ella y empezaba a temblar ligeramente y alguna lágrima escapaba de sus ojos. Supo que esa noche no iba a ser capaz de pegar ojo, pero tampoco iba a poder quedarse sola.

–No quiero dormir sola –musitó.

–Esto te ayudará –dijo Dragan y Sanjin le pasó la taza con una infusión que Gvozden había dejado en la mesa de centro sigilosamente y un relajante–. Sanjin dormirá contigo –decidió, él iba a lidiar mañana temprano con la policía.

Ella asintió aceptando la taza, se tomó la pastilla sin cuestionarlo y bebió la infusión lentamente. Al rato sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse.

Dragan la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la habitación de la mujer, le puso el pijama y se quedó con ella hasta que Sanjin llegó para ocupar su puesto, aún dormida Daria se abrazó a él tanto o más fuerte que siempre.

 

***

_Lunes 26 de noviembre de 2012_

Se apoyó en una farola frente a la puerta de la academia de francés en que estudiaba Daria. No sabía qué hacía allí, pero allí estaba. En realidad sí sabía lo que hacía, había indagado qué había llevado a su compañera de piso a ir a esas horas de la noche sola por la calle y había conseguido la respuesta. Ya era malo ir por la noche sola, tener un patrón peor aún. De modo que estaba seguro de estar allí, pero sabía que el modo no era el adecuado, para empezar hubiera sido civilizado preguntar si estaba de acuerdo en que fuera a buscarla, bien podría haber conseguido que otra persona más agradable lo hiciera.

Miró el resplandor de la Luna casi llena tratando de hacerse un hueco entre las nubes que dejaban caer intermitentes lluvias menudas, por suerte no en ese momento. Se pasó una mano por el cuello y masajeó un poco pensando que debería mandarle un mensaje a Daria preguntando… antes tendría que pedirle el número a Dragan o a Sanjin, pero eso sería lo correcto, claro que si decía estúpidamente que no, no lo iba a aceptar y seguirla tampoco sería conveniente.

La luz de la puerta de la academia al abrirse bañó la calle y creyó distinguir la figura de Daria entre la luz, pero no se acercó, esperó.

Daria salió apretándose un poco la bufanda entorno a su cuello mirando al cielo, era un día oscuro y no le gustaba en absoluto. Casi desde que había despertado esa mañana había decidido llamar a un taxi cuando saliera de la academia, a pesar de estar a 20 minutos andando, simplemente no podía volver a caminar sola a esas horas, al menos por el momento. Sacó el teléfono, fue a marcar el número y entonces lo vio. En un primer momento se asustó al no ver a sus compañeros cerca, pero cuando reconoció esa figura como la de Gvozden se sorprendió. Se acercó guardando el teléfono y apretando su bolso con una mano.

–Hola, Gvozden –saludó cuando estaba a un par de pasos de él–. ¿Qué haces por aquí? Pensaba que estarías ya en casa.

–Pues yo… –se aclaró la voz, buscó unas palabras, pero no era lo suyo y dejó de romperse la cabeza–. Viene a buscarte.

Daria parpadeó confusa. –¿A buscarme? –preguntó aunque lo había escuchado bien, se abrazó un poco a sí misma–. Ya veo, gracias –de verdad lo agradecía, aunque seguía pensando que estaba en deuda con ese hombre que la había salvado.

–No es nada –le quitó importancia como siempre hacía–. Vamos a casa antes de que llueva, niña.

Ella asintió y empezó a caminar junto a él en silencio. Esos días habían sido un caos con la vista para el juicio, la declaración en la policía, el reconocimiento… sólo quería acabar con todo y volver a su vida normal, aunque superarlo y dejar de tener pesadillas mientras dormía no iba a ser tan fácil, seguramente finalizar esos procesos ayudaría. Por eso estaba tan cansada y sentía que se estaba retrasando con sus trabajos para la universidad. Iba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando llegó a _esa_ calle, inconscientemente de acercó a Gvozden y lo cogió del brazo mirando en todas direcciones.

Gvozden pasó a abrazarla con el brazo. –Nadie va a dañarte, niña –dijo como una semana atrás.

Ella asintió, pero no lo soltó y decidió que quizá podría centrarse en otra cosa. –¿Por qué niña? –preguntó con las manos.

El hombre frunció el ceño pensando unos segundos. –Porque eres una niña: inocente, alegre y dulce.

La morena lo miró con sorpresa y se sonrojo. –Oh… pensé que diría por la edad y ya tenía pensado cómo replicar –comentó.

A Gvozden le gustó la inocencia en su sonrojo, como una niña pillada asaltando el bote de las galletas y también esa fortaleza como para estar lista para replicarle a lo que fuera, muchos lo miraban y no se atrevían.

–¿Y qué habrías dicho? –quiso saber, sabiendo que así además se distraería.

–Que a pesar de la diferencia de edad mi nivel de madurez es bastante alto y que no se asemeja con el de una niña. Además que con Dragan me llevo más años y él no piensa que sea una niña –contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

El hombre sonrió. –Sería un hipócrita si lo pensara –repuso Gvozden.

–O un asaltacunas, pero no lo parece –concordó ella sonriendo relajadamente.

–Tú lo has dicho –dijo Gvozden–. ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Te sigue temblando en pulso o estás teniendo insomnio?

Daria miró a la calle. –Ahora que pasó un poco todo estoy mejor. Ya no me tiembla y… puedo dormir, pero normalmente acabo teniendo alguna pesadilla –confesó avergonzada por eso.

–Puedes probar a hacer un ejercicio antes de dormir, es más complicado de lo que se pueda pensar las primeras veces. Vacía tu mente, sin olas de mar y nada, sólo la mente en blanco –aconsejó Gvozden–. Funciona bastante –agregó sonando como si lo supiera de primera mano.

–Lo intentaré –aseguró ella sonriendo–. De todas formas seguramente cuando acabe esto del juicio se me pasará. Y tampoco puedo estar toda la vida teniendo miedo de caminar sola, ¿no? –preguntó con un tono ligero que no concordaba con sus palabras–. ¿Y cómo van tus entrenamientos?

–El miedo no es malo, salva vidas. El pánico y la paranoia sí. A estas horas no está de más ser prudente –explicó Gvozden–. Mi trabajo va bien.

–¿Tienes algún combate pronto?

–Este sábado.

Daria asintió y se mantuvo en silencio un rato antes de mirarlo con cierta duda. –¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –Gvozden asintió–. ¿Por qué no trabajas como médico? Eres bueno y… te preocupas por la gente.

–No me preocupo por la gente, sólo por quien aprecio –repuso el hombre.

Ella formó un O con sus labios. –¿Me aprecias?

–Sí, mis hermanos son más felices ahora.

–Ya… –musitó la morena, ahí estaba de nuevo esa duda, ese remordimiento… ¿y si acababa dañándolos?–. Me alegro de que pienses eso.

Gvozden notó el ánimo cambiante en la mujer, no estaba muy de acuerdo con el método de sus hermanos, pero cada día comprendía un poco más lo sencillo que era caer ante esa mujer. Los sentimientos de ella se le contagiaron, no podía dejarla así.

–Si finalmente eliges entre ellos, el otro sabrá llevarlo.

Daria lo miró fijamente, ¿cómo había sabido lo que estaba pensando? Se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada.

–El problema es ese… elegir, creo que si esa decisión está en mi mano y no en la de ellos debería hacerlo pronto porque… cuanto más tarde peor será –explicó.

–Asegúrate de hacerlo bien –dijo al llegar a la puerta, sacando las llaves para abrir–, el tiempo no es tan importante cuando eres una mujer ante la que es fácil caer.

Daria volvió a sonrojarse y cuando él abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar entró bajando un poco la cabeza con la esperanza de que no la viera.

–Gracias –dijo subiendo las escaleras hacia la casa.

Gvozden la vio subir, por un momento preguntándose si había dicho algo que no debería, estaba desentrenado en aquello de hablar con gente, concluyó que quizás se había inmiscuido más de lo que debería, pero no había podido simplemente dejarla así. Bufó por la nariz y subió a su habitación, dejando que sus hermanos disfrutaran y cuidaran de esa bellísima mujer.

 

***

_Jueves 29 de noviembre de 2012_

> _“Un hombre y una mujer, muy juntos. Sus frentes parecen tocarse. Cuando parpadea, desaparecen. Solo queda allí la luz que derrama un rayo de sol._
> 
> _No es la primera vez que le sucede. De vez en cuando, aparecen en su visión periférica. Sabe que es solo el reflejo del sol en las paredes blancas, pero Edie es fantasiosa y se permite imaginar que allí hay algo más. Que hubo una vez una pareja feliz que vivía en ese apartamento que ahora es suyo. Que ellos dejaron esas manchas de cereza en el alféizar. Que su felicidad impregnó las paredes._
> 
> _Todas las visitas dicen lo mismo: que en esa habitación hay una sensación grata. Es verdad, Edie no puede explicarlo, pero en ese ático se percibe algo bueno, es un lugar feliz._
> 
> _—¿Vienes, Edie?_
> 
> _Meredith asoma la cabeza en el hueco de la puerta. No quiere llegar tarde al taller de escritura del que tanto disfruta._
> 
> _—Ya voy —responde Edie, y recoge el ejemplar de Jane Eyre. Se mira en el espejo que está sobre el lavabo de porcelana y se apresura a seguir a su madre._
> 
> _La puerta se cierra tras ella. En la cálida quietud del ático, los espectrales amantes se quedan a solas una vez más” **[2]**_

Daria cerró el libro que había estado leyendo a Dragan y lo dejó en la mesilla que había al lado de la cama de éste. Era bien entrada la tarde, pero ninguno de los dos tenía intención de salir de ahí, más con la oscuridad que ofrecían las nubes y la continua lluvia, por suerte la tormenta del día anterior no había continuado y Sanjin podía descansar. Acarició los brazos que la rodeaban por la cintura y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para recibir un beso de Dragan.

–Hoy es un día vago –comentó sonriendo relajadamente.

–Ahora mismo no tengo nada en contra de ellos –dijo Dragan dejando un beso en la unión de su mandíbula con el cuello y moviendo sus manos sobre la cintura de la mujer.

–Ni yo –contestó acomodándose mejor–. Hacía tiempo que no estaba tan relajada. Es usted un buen calmante, señor Zrinski –bromeó divertida.

–¿Un buen calmante? Podría hacerte cambiar de opinión –dijo removiendo un poco su cuerpo desnudo tras ella y acariciando las piernas femeninas.

Daria rió y detuvo el avance de esas manos con las propias. –Ya sabes a qué me refiero. Sanjin tiene que hacer cosas todo el tiempo –replicó.

–Comprendo –contestó, reprimiendo la emoción porque quizás él estuviera siendo mejor, ¡Demonios!, Gvozden tenía razón, aquello de compartir acababa por quemarte, hacía unos días de que ya no había vuelta atrás, la amaba, por más que hicieran aquello a menudo lo cierto era que no era normal que llegara a amar a esas mujeres de ese modo y en ese breve espacio de tiempo, quería tenerla siempre a su lado, sólo para sí.

Daria lo miró y se reprendió por haber dicho aquello, una cosa era que aguantaran la situación, otra que soportaran que ella hablara de lo que hacía con el otro.

–¿Por qué soportáis esto, Dragan?

El hombre suspiró y llevó una mano a acariciar el rostro de Daria, en parte comprobando las emociones que transmitía su voz.

–Prefiero tenerte un poco que no tenerte en absoluto –contestó Dragan a su pesar–. Con posesividad sólo lograría dañarte o alejarte.

Ella entrelazó los dedos de una mano con la de él y ladeó el rostro hacia ese toque. –Pero… ¿y si después de todo no sirve para nada, si decido que no eres tú? –preguntó expresando su miedo–. Gvozden dijo que el tiempo no importaba con alguien como yo, pero yo sé que sí porque mientras estoy aquí, sin decidirme, vosotros estáis perdiendo la oportunidad de conocer a alguien que tenga las cosas claras.

–Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo –contestó Dragan, sus palabras sonando demasiado ciertas–. Si no fuera capaz de aceptarlo, lo hubiera dicho desde el principio. Es por la felicidad de dos personas que… me importan –se contuvo de decir “que quería” sabiendo que eso sólo la preocuparía más por qué decisión tomar.

Daria se giró entre sus brazos para besar sus labios y abrazarlo. –Sanjin me dijo que yo le gustaba y no pude responder nada. En parte me preocupa no encontrar una respuesta –confesó dejándose consolar por él.

–La hallarás, no te presiones, Daria. No quiero sentirte agobiada por esto –la tranquilizó sin dejar de acaricias su rostro y sonrió suavemente–. Eso sí que me partiría el corazón.

Daria sonrió también al verlo. –Sólo confesé para que no te enfades conmigo y tener que “sufrir” una nueva invitación a un restaurante –bromeó decidiendo hacerle caso, tomarse su tiempo, no agobiarse… demasiado.

–Es tarde, ya has sido invitada a mi restaurante, tú eres el plato principal –bromeó mordiéndole el labio inferior.

Daria rió pasando a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, con las manos sobre su pecho. –En ese caso espero ser de su gusto, señor Zrinski.

–Siempre lo eres –aseguró pasando sus manos por la espalda de ella hasta su culo para acomodarla más pegada a él y volver a unir sus labios.

La morena metió los dedos de ambas manos en el pelo moreno de él y acarició su nuca dejando que él tomara lo que quisiera de ella, sin poder evitar tratar de encontrar algo que le ayudara en esa decisión, pero perdiéndose demasiado en el placer de estar con él sin encontrarlo.

 

***

_Miércoles 5 de diciembre de 2012_

Cerró la puerta de la entrada, tarareando alegremente. Se quitó los auriculares del iPod y lo apagó para guardarlo en su bolso haciendo nota mental de que debía ponerlo a cargar esa noche. Dejó el bolso en la entrada y se quitó las converse, dejándolas a un lado para luego subirlas a su habitación. Sonrió al ver las llaves de Gvozden y Sanjin, ese día había llegado antes de la universidad, un profesor había avisado que no podría asistir y había conseguido escapar de Klara y su genialosa idea de ir a tomar unas cervezas.

Buscó a ambos por el piso inferior y se extraño de no encontrarlos, iba a subir a las habitaciones, pero se detuvo al escuchar unos ruidos.

–Recuerda que tienes que mantenerte sereno, Asato sensei siempre te lo decía –se escuchó la voz de Gvozden proveniente del gimnasio.

Con curiosidad se acercó y abrió la puerta despacio para que no se dieran cuenta. Sanjin y Gvozden vestían unos pantalones de lino blanco y estaban descalzos sobre el tatami, con los brazos y piernas en la posición adecuada, perfecta. El rubio atacó con una patada, Gvozden logró agarrar la pierna, pero Sanjin se giró en su caída de modo que pudiera tirar del tobillo del otro para desestabilizarlo antes de levantarse con un solo movimiento rápido. El de pelo castaño oscuro apenas acusó el intento.

–El movimiento de tus patadas debe ser más fluido. Si no te hubiera soltado con tu movimiento podrías haberte partido la espalda –instruyó Gvozden.

Sanjin bufó. –Tuvimos el mismo maestro.

–Nunca fuiste un buen alumno –contestó el mayor.

–Prestaba mucha atención en la clase –dijo sonriendo con diversión.

Gvozden elevó una ceja. –Prestabas atención a los otros alumnos, no a la clase –lo acusó jocoso.

El hermano menor rió rascándose la nuca por ser pillado y desvió la mirada topándose con la de Daria ante lo que sonrió y saludó con la mano antes de correr a abrazarla.

Ella correspondió al abrazo y besó la mejilla del hombre antes de mirar a Gvozden con una sonrisa.

–Hola –saludó–. No me habías dicho que también sabes pelear –le dijo a Sanjin fingiendo estar reprendiéndole por eso, pero la sonrisa decía lo contrario.

–Los tres aprendimos –contestó Sanjin–. Pero él era el alumno favorito –señaló a Gvozden y bufó.

–Ya veo, entonces lo de mirar al resto de compañeros no tiene nada que ver –contestó pícara habiendo visto lo que decían.

–Dicen que se aprende mucho de los errores, por eso prestaba atención –repuso sonriendo divertido.

–Por supuesto, qué otra cosa podría ser –dijo ella riendo–. Ni se me pasó por la cabeza que lo que de verdad estudiabas eran las diferentes formas de los culos y el movimiento de éstos–lo picó sacándole la lengua.

–No sólo los culos –concedió con una sonrisa pícara.

Daria rodó los ojos divertida. –Pervertido.

–Le dijo la sartén al cazo –dijo y le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

La mujer le sonrió con cariño. –Venga, seguir, seguir, os dejo –los instó.

–Me va a hacer morder el polvo otra vez –dijo haciendo un mohín, después sonrió–. ¿Y si tú ocupas mi sitio y yo miro? Es más divertido.

–¿Yo? –preguntó ella con sorpresa–. Pero yo no sé ni defensa personal –contestó y miró a Gvozden esperando que se negara o algo.

–Puedo enseñarte si quieres –ofreció tras unos segundos pensando que no le vendría mal para tener más confianza en sí misma, sentirse algo más segura.

Daria los miró alternativamente y finalmente asintió. –Bueno, en ese caso voy a cambiarme –aceptó saliendo del gimnasio para ponerse ropa más cómoda.

Cuando regresó Sanjin se había hecho con un bol de fruta y estaba sentado en el suelo con Sirrah al lado, Gvozden esperaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su poderoso pecho. Daria escuchó e hizo lo que Gvozden le explicaba con paciencia y detenimiento, corrigiendo su postura con toques delicados de sus manos. Con el transcurso de la clase se fue relajando y no supo cuándo empezó a reír y bromear con su maestro. Una hora pasó demasiado rápido.

–Es decir, que como soy pequeña lo que tengo que hacer es esquivar, ¿no? –preguntó sonriendo y empezó a dar pequeños saltitos imitando a los boxeadores moviéndose en círculos.

Gvozden sonrió condescendiente. –Esquivar y racionar tu energía y entusiasmo, o acabarás como él: años de entrenamiento y sigue siento tan predecible como en la primera clase –contestó señalando a Sanjin que puso una expresión indignada en su rostro.

–Somos diferentes, yo hago caso a mi maestro –dijo ella riendo e inclinándose a modo de saludo–. Pero me va a doler todo mañana, desde el verano sólo he podido correr un día a la semana.

–Poco a poco, si quieres seguir podemos concretar unos días –dijo Gvozden.

Sanjin silbó para llamar su atención que llevaba requiriendo para defenderse. –Mi maestro era un viejo, si hubiera estado de buen ver habría sido el mejor.

Daria sonrió. –Con un poco de suerte te supero pronto y puedo enseñar yo –bromeó–. Claro, es divertido y me entretengo –aceptó mirando a Gvozden–. ¿Martes y jueves? ¿Por la tarde?

Gvozden pensó en su horario, su entrenador iba a poner el grito en el cielo, pero que le dieran, no iba a escucharle. Por primera vez sonrió ante su discapacidad.

–¿A las siete?

–A las siete es perfecto –contestó Daria, le gustaba ver sonreír a Gvozden, no solía hacerlo–. Voy a darme una ducha antes de ponerme a estudiar, nos vemos luego –agregó y caminó hacia la puerta.

–Vaya, hermanito, cualquiera diría que te gusta –comentó Sanjin al levantarse, con cierto sentimiento de molestia en su interior porque su otro hermano que prácticamente era un monje estuviera interesándose por esa mujer; más competencia.

–Sólo es beneficioso para ella combatir su miedo para que no acabe como tú –replicó Gvozden.

Sanjin rió. –Claro, claro –vocalizó caminando hacia atrás–. Es sólo interés médico.

Gvozden bufó cuando lo vio salir del gimnasio alegremente y recogió las cosas para también darse una ducha y preparar la cena… algo con arroz.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[2]** Extracto de _Las horas distantes_ de Kate Norton.


	7. Capítulo 7

_Lunes 17 de diciembre de 2012_

Llevaba un ratito sin tronar e hizo un esfuerzo por salir de la cama de Gvozden en la que esa noche se había refugiado cuando había comenzado la tormenta, su hermano acababa de irse a trabajar. Su primera intención había sido usurpar la cama de Dragan, pero vaya si no le hacía falta ver para matar a alguien con la mirada, Daria había estado durmiendo con él.

Atravesó el pasillo a paso ligero y cuando estaba casi llegando a su habitación se escuchó otro trueno y corrió como se le fuera la vida en ello hasta refugiarse en su propia cama, metiéndose bien bajo las mantas, tapándose las orejas y temblando aovillado. Sintió a Sirrah caminar sobre él y después la gata encontró un modo de entrar con él, se tumbó a su lado y ronroneó. Sanjin se concentró en ese sonido y calor reconfortante, relajándose un poco hasta que un trueno que pareció hacer temblar la casa aumentó su pánico llegando a las lágrimas.

¡Demonios! Odiaba aquello, las jodidas tormentas y su pánico, pero no podía hacer nada, la impotencia no ayudaba a que se sintiera mejor. Sabía que Dragan opinaba que no hacía por llevarlo mejor, pero sí lo había intentado, había acudido a chamanes cuando vivieron en Perú, maestros espirituales en la India, China y Japón, y no había funcionado, pero no le salía de los cojones ir a un loquero a contarle sus penas, ni de puta coña.

Ante un nuevo trueno abrazo a Sirrah, la gata se quejó por la presión, él la soltó con una disculpa y se abrazó a sí mismo. 

Daria cerró la puerta de casa, se quitó las zapatillas y subió a paso ligero las escaleras. Había conseguido irse de clase al ver la magnitud de la tormenta, estaba preocupada por Sanjin y le había pedido a Goran que le cogiera los apuntes de las horas que quedaban. Si Dragan se enteraba de que se había escaqueado la mataría, pero no podía estar tranquila. 

Entró en la habitación de Gvozden pensando que seguiría ahí, pero en cuanto no lo encontró corrió a la habitación del rubio. Sonrió con un poco de alivio al verlo bajo las mantas, se acercó y se metió del mismo modo que él dejando en medio a Sirrah, acariciando el rostro de él. 

–Pronto pasará, Sanjin. 

Sanjin la miró y se movió para abrazarse a ella como a una tabla de salvación aún temblando, la gata salió de esa trampa mortal quejándose y se quedó sobre el costado de Sanjin.

Ella sonrió, se movió un poco para que le dejara respirar y le devolvió el abrazo acariciando su espalda tranquilizadoramente. Estuvo así un rato, sin decir nada, sintiendo cómo temblaba con cada trueno. En algún momento empezó a cantar suavemente, una de esas canciones de rock que solía cantar cuando había formado parte de un grupo junto con Aron, hacía unos años. 

El rubio apreció el tono de su voz, no era brillante, pero no estaba mal y era Daria cantando para él, lo que para él aumentaba su valor, estaba llegando a ser su voz favorita sólo por ser ella, esa mujer le había dado fuerte. Era reconfortante escucharla cada vez que los truenos le daban un respiro. En algún momento el descanso fue demasiado largo, sólo se podía oír la lluvia golpeando el cristal, el ronroneo de Sirrah y la voz de Daria, en la calidez de su abrazo cedió al cansancio de toda una noche y parte del día en tensión y se quedó dormido.

Daria lo observó y sonrió sin cesar su canto, se alegraba de haber ido. Cerró los ojos y siguió con sus caricias y sus mimos, de vez en cuando dejando algún beso en la mejilla de Sanjin.

–¿Todavía seguís ahí? –preguntó Dragan horas más tarde deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta de Sanjin. 

La mujer lo miró. –No me puedo ir, se durmió –contestó ella en tono bajo y sonriendo. 

Dragan lo consideró y aceptó. –Está mejor dormido. Enhorabuena –felicitó con una sonrisa–. En cuanto se despierte dile de mi parte que mueva el culo a la cocina si sabe lo que le conviene, no puede pasarse el día en la cama. 

–No hice nada, sólo pararon los truenos –dijo restándole importancia–. Se lo diré. ¿Qué hora es?

–Las dos y media –respondió Dragan–. El logro es que siga dormido cuando se reanudaron –explicó antes de girarse para marcharse–. Ven, Rota, deja que Sirrah descanse.

Daria lo vio marcharse y luego miró a Sanjin, acarició su pelo con dulzura y se acurrucó en el abrazo. Fue una hora más tarde cuando Sanjin despertó, la tormenta estaba más calmada, de vez en cuando los sorprendía algún trueno, pero pasaba tiempo hasta el siguiente. Lo vio abrir los ojos y le sonrió.

–Buenas tardes, ¿descansaste?

Sanjin asintió, sonrió con la inocencia del sueño y del mismo modo le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

–Gracia a ti –contestó sonriendo con cariño, nadie había logrado nunca que durmiera con tormentas, fue en ese momento cuando fue del todo consciente del poder del amor, porque era un hecho que se había enamorado de ella. Se había enamorado muchas veces, pero Daria… simplemente sentía que era mucho más, tenía la seguridad de que la llama de ese amor no se apagaría nunca.

–No he hecho nada –aseguró rozando con la punta de su nariz la de él–. Dragan llegó, dijo que bajáramos a la cocina cuando despertaras. 

Sanjin negó con la cabeza frunciendo los labios.

–Será mejor que vayas abajo, de todas formas yo tengo que ir a clase de francés en un poco… no puedo faltar –contestó apenada por eso último. 

El hombre la abrazó más fuerte haciendo un mohín y mirándola con ojos de perrillo abandonado, era su heroína y quería aprovechar cada segundo con ella y tener de todos los posibles, que estuviera con él y no con Dragan, tanto sólo Dragan como las horas que pasaban leyendo y no sólo en la biblioteca, sino también en la cama de su hermano mayor.

–Por favor, Sanjin… no me mires así. Tengo que ir y estarás mejor con Dragan que solo –pidió. 

–Dragan es cruel, me hace salir de la cama –se quejó Sanjin–. Tú me gustas más, eres la mejor.

–Y tú eres un chantajista –replicó Daria y acercó su rostro para besarlo. 

Sanjin sonrió. –Te quedas –se tomó la respuesta como su victoria.

–Hasta que tu hermano venga y nos saque a patadas, no me va a dejar saltarme la clase –contestó. 

–Se está cayendo el cielo, no puedes ir –objetó con expresión de horror ante la mera idea de alguien allá fuera.

Daria sólo sonrió negando con la cabeza y atrapó los labios de Sanjin con los suyos, abrazándolo para pegarse a él. 

–¿Se ha despertado ya la princesa Talía? –preguntó Dragan desde la puerta. **[3]**

–Sí, hace un poco –contestó Daria alegremente y vocalizó para Sanjin–: Te lo dije. 

–Sal de ahí, Sanjin, tienes que comer y moverte –dijo Dragan serio, esperó unos segundos y al no oír nada de movimiento agregó–: No me hagas sacarte.

Sanjin negó con la cabeza, se aferró a las sábanas y suplicó a Daria:

–Por favor, por favor, por favor.

–La tormenta ya paró, puedes salir –contestó ella sentándose en la cama–. Vamos, iré contigo. 

El rubio negó repetidamente con la cabeza y la miró con un mohín y ojos tiernos. 

Ella lloriqueó. –No, Sanjin…

Dragan suspiró pesadamente y se acercó a la cama, dando pasos cuidadosos ya que no se podía fiar de que su hermano no hubiera dejado cosas regadas por el suelo.

–Yo me ocupo, Daria. Tú tampoco has comido todavía –dijo el hombre al llegar junto a la cama.

La aludida lo miró, asintió más para sí y se retiró dedicándole una mirada de disculpa a Sanjin, pero era cierto que tenían que comer algo, los dos. 

Dragan la escuchó alejarse. –Última oportunidad de salir por las buenas –dijo a Sanjin.

Cuando el otro ni se movió tanteó por la cama hasta dar con su hermano, tiró fuerte de la sábana logrando que la soltara, después lo cogió por la cintura, Sanjin se aferró a la sábana bajera arrastrándola con él al acabar inevitablemente sobre el amplio hombro de Dragan retorciéndose para que lo soltara. Dragan caminó a paso ligero hasta llegar a la cocina, lo sentó o más bien incrustó en una silla y seguidamente le puso un plato de lentejas delante.

–No te muevas de ahí hasta que acabes y no me hagas dártelo –ordenó de no muy buen humor–. Se cree que sigue en palacio con doncellas que le consientan–refunfuñó por lo bajo regresando al salón donde había estado escuchando una película.

Daria lo miró extrañada por su comentario, cogió una manzana del frutero, se preparó un sándwich rápido y fue al salón sentándose al lado de Dragan. 

–¿Qué palacio? –no pudo resistirse a preguntar, siempre había pensado que sus compañeros tenían movimientos y cosas muy sofisticados. 

Dragan se sorprendió porque lo hubiera escuchado, pero logró que no se reflejara en sus facciones.

–Es una forma de hablar –fue lo único que se lo ocurrió decir–. La casa de nuestros padres era grande.

–Ah… comprendo –contestó ella aunque no estaba del todo convencida de que esa fuera toda la verdad, aun así no dijo nada y se comió el bocadillo y la manzana mirando la pantalla de la televisión y cuando terminó se levantó para llevar el plato a la cocina. Sonrió al pasar al lado de Sanjin y besó su mejilla–. Nos vemos luego. 

Sanjin agitó la mano y en ese momento sonó un trueno aunque lejano, se estremeció de miedo, hizo el amago de salir corriendo cuando fue capaz de moverse, pero acertó a coger antes su plato que iba a la mitad antes de ir a acurrucarse contra Dragan.

***

Abrió el paraguas nada más salir de la academia al ver que seguía lloviendo, arrugó la nariz, no le gustaba salir de casa los días de lluvia y esa época no era buena para eso. Buscó a Gvozden con la mirada y sonrió al verlo en el mismo lugar que siempre.

–¡Buenas noches! –saludó corriendo hasta él. 

–Buenas noches, niña –devolvió el saludo con una inclinación de cabeza y se movió para comenzar a caminar hacia casa.

–¿Qué tal el día? –preguntó ella alegremente.

–Un poco largo –contestó sinceramente–. ¿Qué tal el tuyo?

–Me escapé de clase al escuchar semejantes truenos, estaba preocupada por Sanjin. Luego no me dejaba irme, pero Dragan lo obligó a bajar a comer –le contó sonriendo–. Y la clase no ha estado mal. 

–Eso explica muchas cosas.

–¿Qué cosas? –preguntó con curiosidad. 

–Que Sanjin estuviera tan obediente esta tarde. Dragan tuvo que sacarlo, ¿verdad?

Daria asintió. –Como a un saco de patatas. 

Gvozden se quedó unos segundos mirando sus labios aunque en ese momento no estaba leyendo ninguna palabra de ellos, se aclaró la garganta para centrarse.

–¿Cómo van tus agujetas?

Daria sonrió. –Bien, al menos las piernas ya no me duelen tanto, pero la última vez me salieron en la tripa –contestó palmeándose el vientre. 

–Tienes que fortalecer todo tu cuerpo para conseguir la armonía, necesitas que tu cuerpo esté equilibrado para poder moverlo adecuadamente –explicó Gvozden, mientras levantaba la mano con que no sujetaba su paraguas para apartar lo que fuera que le estaba haciendo cosquillas en el pómulo, sin éxito.

–Déjame –dijo Daria y sin esperar respuesta se acercó y se alzó un poco para retirar esa pestaña quedando muy cerca del hombre–. El problema es que… cada vez me salen músculos nuevos.

El hombre no prestó atención a sus palabras después del delicado toque, aunque en los entrenamientos estaba cerca de ella y la tocaba para corregir sus posturas en ese momento la sintió mucho más cercana. Una ráfaga de viento salida de la nada arremetió con sus paraguas dándole la vuelta, Gvozden salió de su ensimismamiento, trató de arreglarlo, pero las varillas se habían roto, lo metió en una papelera cercana y se puso la capucha de su chaqueta de montaña para seguir andando sin darle más importancia.

–¿Qué decías?

La mujer se acercó a él, alzó el brazo y se pegó al cuerpo masculino para que su paraguas los cubriera a ambos, sonriéndole ampliamente. Gvozden la abrazó por los hombros como otras tantas veces para caber mejor.

–Que me duelen músculos que no sabía ni que tenía. 

–Gracias –dijo en primer lugar–. Eso crees porque antes no los usabas, estas artes de lucha sacan todo tu potencial –contestó a sus palabras con cierto humor en su voz ante las de ella.

–Y yo que pensaba que jugar a fútbol en la playa era duro –bromeó–. Tendré que ejercitarme más. Pero espero que no me cambie la figura, sería un horror –agregó teatralmente y rió.

–No estás haciendo culturismo. Seguirás tan linda como siempre, niña –contestó Gvozden.

Daria se sonrojó por el cumplido, no se acostumbraba a esa clase de comentarios por parte de Gvozden, lo hacía como si dijera cualquier otra cosa, en cualquier momento, nunca se lo esperaba. 

–Grac… –fue a agradecerle, pero en ese momento un coche pasó a gran velocidad por la calle y los empapó a ambos por completo. 

Gvozden miró el coche con rabia, se pasó una mano por la cara y miró a Daria, petrificada y calada hasta los huesos con su abrigo de tela. Se quitó su abrigo que había llevado abierto, una acción no muy acertada como había sido demostrado por mucho que su calor propio combatiera más el frío de lo normal y hubiera muerto de calor con la técnica cerrada, quedando con una camiseta de manga larga.

–Quítate eso y ponte esto.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa y negó. –Te vas a quedar helado, ya queda poco para llegar. 

–No hace mucho frío para mí, en cambio el frío húmedo de tu abrigo puede atacar tus defensas dejándote vulnerable ante un patógeno en el ambiente –objetó Gvozden.

La morena rodó los ojos, pero hizo lo que le dijo y se abrochó el abrigo del hombre que le iba demasiado grande. Miró al hombre a su lado, que sostenía el paraguas y lo abrazó. 

Gvozden sintió los pechos de Daria contra su torso y el frío y humedad del abrigo, lo primero lo ayudó a contener un estremecimiento y después no le dio mayor importancia, dudaba que de no hacerlo ella la hubiera abrazado él por costumbre sin pensar en el estado del abrigo. La abrazó con un brazo acariciando su espalda durante un momento antes de instarla a caminar.

–Vamos a casa antes de que el viento se una a la fiesta de nuevo.

–Gracias –dijo y emprendió el camino a casa, acelerando un poco al escuchar un trueno.

***

_Martes 25 de diciembre de 2012_

Revisó el souflé de marisco y continuó rellenando el pavo. A esas alturas de la vida habría pasado olímpicamente del día festivo, pero Daria había dicho que iba a pasar el día allí, por lo que habían decidido celebrarlo después de varios años sin hacerlo, sus inquilinas solían pasar esas vacaciones con sus familias.

–¿Has puesto la mesa? –preguntó a Sanjin cuando lo vio entrar en la cocina.

–La puso Dragan, yo el árbol –contestó el joven acercándose con sigilo a los platos de los embutidos.

–Largo de mi cocina.

–Pero yo vengo a darte apoyo moral.

–Apoyo moral –bufó Gvozden–. Pon tu apoyo moral a cortar esos boletus en láminas y deja los embutidos.

Sanjin chasqueó la lengua al verse cazado e hizo lo que le había pedido. Gvozden metió el pavo al horno, apagó la crema de otoño con manzana tras comprobar que estaba lista y se puso a recoger los utensilios.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y Daria entró con unas bolsas en las manos y un gorrito de Papá Noel en la cabeza. 

–¡Ya llegaron las bebidas! –anunció alegremente entrando en la cocina–. Traje vino y champagne, mi tía tiene una despensa impresionante –dejó las bolsas en la encimera y se acercó a besar a Sanjin en la mejilla y hacer lo mismo con Gvozden. 

Gvozden y Sanjin inspeccionaron los vinos, se miraron y asintieron.

–Tienen posibilidades –dijo Gvozden.

–El champagne es muy bueno dentro de los estándares actuales –opinó Sanjin y Gvozden continuó con lo suyo–. Bonito gorro –dijo jugando con la bola de la prenda para que saltara a un lado y a otro, a sus pies Sirrah observaba el movimiento de ésta–. ¿Qué tal por Zagreb?

–Como siempre, son aburridos y mis primos están amargados en sus respectivos matrimonios –contestó con pesadez–. Pero pasé toda la noche con Henry, incluso dormí con él –comentó con emoción en la voz y sacudió la cabeza moviendo ella la bolita divertida. 

–¿Quién es Henry? –preguntó Sanjin entre curioso y nervioso porque al final se hubiese buscado a alguien que no le diera tantos quebraderos de cabeza.

Daria sacó el teléfono y le mostró la foto de pantalla en la que salía ella abrazando a un cachorrito de pastor alemán que estaba lamiendo su mejilla. 

–¿A qué es adorable?

Sanjin soltó un suspiro de alivio y sonrió. –Mucho, me encanta –dijo muy sinceramente, adoraba que fuera un perro.

–Es blandito y calentito –comentó ella sonriendo. 

–¿Qué es blandito y calentito? –preguntó Dragan entrando en la cocina.

–Henry –contestó Daria acercándose para abrazar y besar en la mejilla al hombre–. Es el nuevo perrito de mi tía. 

Dragan agradeció la explicación rápida. Rota se coló entre ambos requiriendo la atención de Daria.

–¿Qué tal con tu familia?

–Aburrida, pero saqueé la despensa de mi tía –respondió saludando a Rota y jugando con él–. Conseguí vino y champagne, Gvozden y Sanjin dicen que pueden estar bien. 

Sanjin aprovechó la distracción de Daria para informar debidamente a su hermano.

–Sí, habrá que probarlo, sino yo sacaré las botellas, tengo coartada –susurró Dragan a Sanjin y cuando Daria dejó a Rota y los miró sonrieron inocentemente.

Ella los miró curiosa e interrogativa. –¿Qué hay que hacer? 

–Aquí nada, dejar a Gvozden feliz con su cocina. ¿Por qué no me dices cómo es el árbol de Navidad? –propuso Dragan.

Daria sonrió y pasó un brazo por la cintura de Dragan para caminar hacia dónde estaba el árbol y empezar a describírselo con todo lujo de detalles, adoraba las navidades, con las luces, la comida, las canciones…

–...luego está la estrella de color plata en la punta, un poco torcida a la derecha, y… falta poner los regalos debajo –concluyó, diciéndole que esperara un segundo y cuando regresó dejó tres paquetes bajo el abeto–. Ahora sí está perfecto. 

Dragan llevó una mano al rostro de Daria y al poder sentir bajo sus dedos su sonrisa sonrió también.

–Hacía años que lo dejamos de celebrar –confesó–. Pero es posible que sea la mejor navidad en mucho tiempo. Sanjin ha preparado algo con los regalos y Rota.

–¿Le va a mandar a buscarlos? –preguntó ella abrazándolo por sus otras palabras. 

–Preferí amenazarlo en advertencia y no saber.

Ella rió suavemente. –Entonces sorpresa. Seguro que son unas navidades inolvidables –agregó acariciando el rostro de Dragan. 

El hombre no pudo contenerse más por los días de ausencia y su cercanía y la besó hasta que tuvo que parar para no posponer la comida. Daria se mordió el labio inferior deseosa de más, pero se conformó con volver a unir sus labios en un casto beso. 

–Por cierto, feliz navidad, Dragan. 

–Feliz navidad, Daria –contestó acariciando una última vez su rostro antes de apartarse.

La morena sonrió y miró hacia la cocina antes de ir hacía allí dando pequeños saltos y ponerse al lado de Gvozden para que la viera. –¿Queda mucho, chef?

Gvozden miró el horno. –Quince minutos.

–Genial porque muero de hambre –contestó–. Voy a volverme una bolita estas navidades con tanta comida rica. 

–Puedes empezar con los entrantes –ofreció Gvozden y Sanjin lo miró con indignación desde la silla de la cocina en la que había estado mirando dicha comida con deseo.

–Gracias –aceptó Daria dejando un beso en la mejilla del hombre y cogiendo un trozo de queso–. ¿Hiciste algo ayer, Sanjin?

–Sólo fue un pudin, no es justo –protestó el rubio.

Ella cogió otro trozo de queso, mordió y estiró su mano para que el rubio cogiera lo que quedaba llevándose un dedo a los labios divertida. 

Sanjin lo cogió rozando con sus labios los dedos de ella. –Eres la mejor.

Daria hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia y sonrió ampliamente. Gvozden sacó el pavo del horno y ella y Sanjin llevaron los entrantes a la mesa para sentarse. Comieron hablando animadamente, bromeando y bebiendo un poco más de la cuenta. 

–¡Vamos, Sanjin! Los regalos, ¿qué hiciste con Rota? –preguntó Daria cuando acabaron los postres. 

Sanjin salió corriendo llevando a Rota al gimnasio, poco después el perro salió con un collar de cascabeles tirando de un trineo.

–Dime que no es lo que creo –dijo Dragan.

–No, para nada, Rota no está tirando de un trineo como si fuera un reno –contestó ella riendo. 

–Rota, ataca a Sanjin –dijo el moreno, el perro movió la cola alegremente y se lanzó a por el aludido haciéndole un lavado de cara–. Creo que esa orden no la aprendió bien.

–Es demasiado adorable –le dijo Daria dándole un abrazo y un corto beso en los labios. 

Sanjin liberó a Rota cuando el perro le dejó levantarse y fue repartiendo regalos. De sus hermanos Gvozden recibió un traje y un libro de avances en medicina, Dragan también un traje y un libro en braille y Sanjin una casa de muñecas con una sonrisa burlona de sus hermanos mayores y un casco nuevo para la moto.

–Cuando te entren ganas de hacer obras, ya sabes, disfruta –dijo Dragan.

–Yo tenía una de pequeña, parecida –comentó Daria mirando los regalos con una sonrisa. 

–No soy una niña –protestó Sanjin mirando cómo se montaba aquello y haciendo un esfuerzo para dejarlo y darle los regalos que faltaban a Daria.

Entregó primero el suyo, una moderna camisa negra de fiesta y un vestido verde con la espalda abierta que había confeccionado él mismo. Un fino colgante de zafiro de Gvozden y un… curioso libro de Dragan: en las páginas pares hablaba de literatura y en las impares de posturas sexuales.

–Sí, se sonrojó –informó Gvozden a Dragan como éste le había pedido.

Ella miró al castaño. –Traidor –murmuró, pero con una sonrisa, dejó sus regalos en la mesa y fue a por los que ella les había comprado a ellos. 

A Sanjin le dio una colección de tres discos de los grandes músicos del Jazz actual y una bufanda suave de color azul oscuro con sus iniciales en un extremo. A Gvozden le regaló un reloj deportivo, con podómetro, GPS y todas esas cosas que ella no sabría para quá usar. Y Dragan recibió un libro sobre arte con descripciones extremadamente detalladas de los cuadros y esculturas que aparecían en él y en la primera hoja una dedicatoria en braille que decía: “Estoy deseando hacerte sentir todo lo que hay aquí escrito” 

Sanjin se abrazó a su bufanda, después a Daria con una sonrisa ilusionada levantando los discos y la cubrió de besos. Gvozden le dio las gracias diciéndole que no tenía que molestarse y acarició su mejilla con los nudillos sonriendo. Dragan la abrazó y le dijo que luego le agradecería, que tenían dos libros a los que dar buen uso.

Ella sonrió ampliamente alegre de que les hubieran gustado los regalos. Sacaron un trivial y vaciaron las botellas que quedaban mientras jugaban. Daria se recostó en el brazo de Dragan mirando cómo jugaban, desistiendo de ganarles alguna partida y se ofreció como el comodín de la llamada. Bien entrada la noche se movieron ligeramente tambaleantes a agarrarse a una muy necesita almohada.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[3]** En referencia a _Sol, Luna y Talía_ de Giambattista Basile, una versión previa a la Bella Durmiente.


	8. Capítulo 8

_Martes 1 de enero de 2013_

El recinto de deportes parecía incluso más grande cuando lo veías de cerca, y más cuando lo hacías entre una gran multitud de gente esperando para entrar a su interior. Daria se quedó observando con fascinación el lugar, nunca había pensado que un combate de boxeo albergara tanta expectación. 

Sintió cómo Aron tiraba de su mano para que se moviera y no se perdiera entre la gente y ella a su vez tiró de Vanja que estaba con su mirada soñadora, quizá pensando en algo relacionado con lo que iban a ver o quizá con algo diferente, demasiado diferente, era imposible de saber con su amiga. 

–Vamos que os perdéis –las apremió el hombre entrando finalmente en el estadio. 

Habían conseguido unos buenos asientos, ni muy cerca ni muy lejos del ring donde iba a pelear Gvozden. Al contrario de lo que Vanja había sugerido no iba por llamar la atención del hombre o esperando un “gracias”. Iba porque tenía curiosidad por ver lo que su compañero hacía, y cómo lo hacía, nunca se había interesado por el boxeo, pero desde que había empezado a dar clases de defensa personal con Gvozden había sentido curiosidad, y por eso estaba ahí. 

Los púgiles salieron al ring, Gvozden se mostraba serio, su contrincante sonreía como si ya se supiera ganador.

–Hoy vamos a presenciar un gran combate. Dos años después de una victoria aplastante, Zrinski y Potopenko vuelven a enfrentarse, qué emoción señores y señoras. Potopenko está realizando una maratón en su carrera y ha expresado su seguridad de ganar –se escuchó la voz de un comentarista que pasó a hablar de cada combatiente antes de que finalmente se diera comienzo al primer asalto.

El baile en el ring comenzó, en un primer momento pareció que Gvozden tenía la ventaja, los puñetazos del otro no le acertaban de lleno, pero eso fue hasta que ese puño lo hizo en las costillas del hombre. Gvozden se dobló con una expresión de dolor y un puñetazo más lo mandó al suelo dando la victoria a Potopenko.

Se retiraron a las esquinas de los cuadriláteros, Gvozden se sujetó el costado dañado, realmente lo llevaba mal, por enésima vez en los cuatro años que llevaban en Zadar se preguntó qué le había llevado a decidir dedicarse a eso, le gustaba la lucha, pero como un método de liberar la rabia que residía en su interior y controlarla, y para ello era mejor la precisión de las artes marciales. Con todo ese puñetazo no había sido normal, sabía de sobra cuánta fuerza y cuán duro podía ser el puño de una persona y ese se había sentido como una barra de metal.

Cuando para el nuevo asalto chocaron los puños lo hizo más fuerte y se afirmó más en su idea, ese hijo de puta estaba haciendo trampas, cuando volvió a caer por un golpe en el bazo decidió que si ese tipo jugaba sucio él también podía hacerlo, aunque dentro de la legalidad. El tiempo que estuvo sentado observó a su contrincante clínicamente, todos tenían viejas lesiones que sólo hacía falta golpear del modo adecuado. Se preparó para el siguiente asalto con una expresión predadora en el rostro, haciendo uso de sus conocimientos en otras artes de lucha iba a esquivar todo lo posible los guantes del otro e iba a acabar con los ocho asaltos que restaban lo más rápido que pudiera. Ese pobre mortal iba a aprender a jugar limpio, iba a aplastarlo y después iba a destaparlo y a hundirlo, no debería haberle cabreado.

Los siguientes asaltos transcurrieron como había predicho, apenas cinco puñetazos más lograron conectar con su cuerpo en ese tiempo. Obtenida la victoria se acercó al vencido y le dijo dónde tenía los puntos débiles y cómo los había golpeado, así como la inutilidad del otro, lo que desencadenó una respuesta agresiva. Los separaron y tras gritos y amenazas de abogados si no comprobaban los guantes se destapó el entuerto lo que revolucionó aún más las gradas. No se quedó a ver más, necesitaba una revisión, vendas… y unos jodidos calmantes.

Daria se dejó llevar por Aron hacia la salida sin poder despegar la vista del ring. No podía creer que para un combate que veía en su vida pasara eso. Quiso ir a ver a Gvozden en ese momento, nerviosa por ver cómo se encontraba, pero no podía, no la iban a dejar pasar a los vestuarios y no sabía cuándo ni por donde saldría el hombre así que dejó que sus dos amigos la llevaran a casa aún en un estado de shock. 

Entró en la casa tras haberles prometido a Aron y Vanja que les llamaría y les contaría cómo se encontraba Gvozden. Los ruidos en la cocina la condujeron hasta allí, le sorprendió un poco encontrar a Dragan cocinando, pero en ese momento la preocupación podía con todo lo demás. Se acercó al hombre por detrás y lo rodeó con los brazos por la cintura. 

–Hola a ti también, Daria –dijo acariciando una mano de la mujer mientras seguía dándole vueltas al risotto. Se extrañó del silencio y al recordar de dónde venía frunció el ceño preocupado–. ¿Ha pasado algo?

–Ha hecho trampas, el otro tipo –contestó ella apretando la camisa del moreno con las manos por la rabia–. Algo de un guante de hierro, no pude enterarme bien, pero Gvozden… no sé cómo estará.

Dragan apretó los dientes, no obstante, apagó el fuego y su voz sonó serena, tanto que podría haber congelado el infierno.

–En unas horas estará en casa –dijo para tranquilizarla antes de coger sus manos para que le soltara–. Si me permites, tengo que hacer unas llamadas –pese a todo acarició su rostro y dejó un beso en la frente de Daria antes de sacar el teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y comenzar a llamar.

Ella lo miró unos largos minutos y suspiró sentándose en el sofá frente a la chimenea, cubriéndose con una manta por los hombros y esperó hasta que escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse horas después. Se levantó como un resorte y corrió hasta Gvozden para abrazarlo. Un quejido del hombre la hizo separarse con una expresión de horror. 

–Ese bruto… imbécil… –dijo entre dientes apretando las manos en un puño. 

–Al final fuiste… –se lamentó el hombre–. Estaré bien en unos días, no te preocupes, niña –la tranquilizó acariciando su mejilla con los nudillos y sus ojos azules expresando su cariño.

Daria asintió creyendo lo que él le decía, pero lo miró seria. –Sin esfuerzos –le advirtió–. Y dejarás que te ayude con lo de curar, lo que haga falta. 

–Antes enseña a operar a Ginger aunque sea un quejica –dijo Sanjin saliendo de detrás de Gvozden a quien había ido a buscar, y el aludido le gruñó un poco.

–A la cama, Gvozden, ya arreglé todo, hablaremos mañana –intervino Dragan acercándose.

Daria no esperó a que el castaño contestara, simplemente lo cogió de la mano y tiró de él para subir las escaleras hasta su habitación. 

–Vamos, tienes que descansar. 

Gvozden bufó por la nariz, pero se encontró incapaz de soltar su mano o alejarla con unas cuantas palabras, el dolor opacado por calmantes y sobre todo ella lo hacían más dócil. 

Entraron en la habitación, las paredes estaban forradas de madera de bero excepto la de la izquierda a la que daba la cama que estaba pintada de gris oscuro y el suelo estaba totalmente cubierto de una peluda alfombra gris clara. A la derecha nada más entrar había un sillón de color beis, en la pared de la derecha estaba la puerta que daba al baño y al vestidor y entre ellas había un terrario con donde la anaranjada serpiente de maíz se movía expectante. La cama era de somier blanco al igual que las rectangulares mesillas bajas, el cubrecama era blanco con una franja marrón oscura cerca de los pies y había un par de cojines marrones barro sobre la almohada, en la pared, sobre el cabero había un cuadro con un paisaje oriental en negro y rojo.

Gvozden soltó la bolsa de deporte junto a la puerta del vestidor, se quitó el abrigo, lo dejó sobre el respaldo del sillón, se sentó para descalzarse siseando al doblarse y después caminó disfrutando de la suavidad de la mullida alfombra hasta el terrario, donde metió la mano para saludar a su mascota dejando que ascendiera por el brazo.

Daria miró la serpiente y se estremeció, no le daban miedo, pero no le hacía mucha gracia tenerlos cerca. Se acercó y llamó la atención de Gvozden con un pequeño toque sin apartar la vista de Ginger. 

–¿Tienes que curarte algo más? 

–No tengo que hacer nada hasta mañana –contestó, suspiró y volvió a meter al reptil en el terrario, había acabado por tomar la costumbre de desahogarse contándole todo al animal, pero no iba a ser ese día al parecer ante la tenacidad de la mujer.

–Vale –dijo tomando nota de eso–. Tienes que descansar, duerme o simplemente túmbate en la cama –agregó acercándose al mueble para retirar las mantas y luego volvió a ponerse frente al hombre mordiéndose el labio inferior–. ¿Te ayudo con la ropa?

Gvozden la miró con intensidad y se aclaró la garganta por si no sonaba como debería.

–Es mejor que no, niña –contestó.

–No me molesta –aseguró Daria, aunque sintiendo que eso era demasiado tentador. 

–Sólo tengo que quitármela, no uso nada para dormir –explicó ante su insistencia, si aun así quería ayudarlo… que dios lo ayudara.

–No me molesta –repitió, aún con todo dio un paso atrás–. Pero si te incomoda, te dejaré solo –agregó. 

Gvozden levantó un brazo para dejar una caricia en la mejilla de ella del modo en que siempre hacía.

–No me incomoda, me gustaría que me miraras –dijo la verdad sin adornarla como de costumbre–. Como ya te dije eres una mujer ante la que es fácil caer, a mí no se me da bien compartir y tú ya tienes suficientes preocupaciones, me importas lo suficiente para que tu bienestar sea más importante que nada más.

Daria lo miró con sorpresa en los ojos y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. De nuevo Gvozden le decía algo que no esperaba, pero esa vez no era un simple cumplido, ni un piropo, eso era una confesión que logró que se le hiciera un nudo en el estómago. ¿Quién demonios era ella para tener la atención de esos tres hombres tan… tan extraordinarios? ¿Y qué diablos tenía que hacer en ese momento? ¿Aceptar sus palabras y salir del cuarto? ¿Decirle que a ella también le importaba, que sí lo miraba? 

Apretó un segundo los párpados para centrarse, pero su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas. En dos pasos rápidos acortó la distancia que la separaba de Gvozden y dejó un beso en sus labios. 

–Avísame si necesitas algo más –dijo al separarse y salió de la habitación para meterse en la propia. 

Gvozden se lamió los labios y se los tocó con las yemas de los dedos cuando siguieron hormigueando por el rápido beso, ahora sí que iba a necesitar tumbarse para no seguir y rogar por un poco más, aunque fuera sólo un poco. 

–Tenía que haberme callado, ¿verdad, Ginger? –dijo acariciando a la serpiente y soltando un pesado suspiro–. No quería confundirla más, poner más carga en esos hombros y es justo lo que he conseguido.

Fue a golpear la pared por la frustración, pero el dolor de su torso lo detuvo a mitad del movimiento haciéndole soltar un quejido. Él no podía con ese juego de sus hermanos, ni podía mostrarse indiferente ni soportar estar en él, pero ahora… era mucho más difícil negarse aquellos labios de miel y hiel ya habiéndolos probado. Tenía que haber hecho más por evitar a la inquilina como siempre hacía. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no tenía ese sentimiento en su corazón, hacía demasiado tiempo desde que tuvo tal dicha y sufrió cuando tuvo que dejarlo atrás, cuando tuvieron que desaparecer una vez más, siempre mudándose. ¿Cómo lo soportaría su desentrenado corazón?

Se pasó una mano por el rostro, cogió un ratón le dio las últimas caricias y lo dejó en manos de la cadena alimenticia en el terrario mientras iba al baño para seguidamente dormir, o intentarlo.

***

_Miércoles 2 de enero de 2013_

Llamó a la puerta de Gvozden después de estar varios minutos parada frente a ella y se golpeó la frente al recordar que él no iba a contestar. Suspiró, abrió la puerta despacio y entró sin más. No podía seguir dándole vueltas a lo del beso del día anterior, debía comportarse con normalidad con él, verdaderamente no quería más complicaciones aunque pensaba que éstas eran casi inevitables. Vio la cama revuelta de Gvozden y buscó al hombre sin encontrarlo en la habitación. 

–Ah… ¡joder! No lo aguanto, que le den a ese médico de pacotilla –se escuchó la voz molesta y que dejaba ver su dolor desde el baño–. Médico se hace llamar, no son más que ratones de biblioteca con un estetoscopio –continuó refunfuñando.

Daria se dirigió hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz y vio a Gvozden darle unos golpecitos a una aguja llena, atarse una manguera en el brazo y, siseando, inyectarse el calmante a juzgar por el botecito que había sobre la encimera del baño junto a un bolso de médico tradicional. Se quedó en el umbral de la puerta mirando el cuerpo del hombre con detenimiento y cierto deseo a pesar de los moratones y las vendas en su torso. Gvozden se limpió el punto de incisión con un algodón, se deshizo de la jeringuilla, guardó el bote con el medicamento y soltó un suspiro mirándose en el espejo, dejando que el calmante hiciera efecto antes de seguir con las curas. Sus cejas se elevaron con sorpresa al ver en el reflejo a Daria en la puerta del baño de un modo que amenazó con acabar con todas sus fuerzas y le hizo recordar vívidamente la textura y calor de sus labios contra los propios.

–Buenos días, niña –saludó, su voz una octava más grave, ya fuera porque hacía cinco minutos que se había levantado o por lo que esa mujer le provocaba.

–B-Buenos días –contestó ella sonrojándose al verse pillada y desviando la mirada–. Venía a ver si necesitabas ayuda con… eso. Con las curas. 

–Eres tenaz, ¿verdad?

–Otros dicen que lo que soy es cabezota –contestó sonriendo. 

–Será mejor que me ponga algo –dijo sin el ánimo necesario para seguir discutiendo con ella.

Daria asintió y lo dejó pasar, sin poder evitarlo recorrió de nuevo su cuerpo, sintiendo que su garganta se secaba. –Imbécil –murmuró y volvió a la habitación decidiendo esperar sentada en la cama. 

Gvozden se quedó mirándola cuando salió del vestidor con unos pantalones de lino grises. Al verla sentada a los pies de su cama con las sábanas revueltas una serie de imágenes pasaron por su mente: él acercándose acariciando con sus manos su rostro, inclinándose para besarla, saboreando sin prisas esa dulce boca, tumbarla en su cama, reverenciar cada centímetro de esa mujer tan hermosa imaginando cómo sería el timbre de su voz, sus gemidos… anhelaba todo de ella, pero su incapacidad para tenerlo reavivó el dolor en su interior e hizo que dejara de mirarla para regresar al baño y recomponerse en ese breve trayecto un poco, para que no viera su interior desde tan de cerca.

Daria se pasó una mano por el pelo y se levantó para ir de nuevo con él. –¿Qué tengo que hacer?

–Sólo tengo que ponerme esta pomada y cambiar las vendas –contestó cogiendo el bote en cuestión.

Ella asintió y le quitó el bote de las manos, se echó un poco en la mano y se acercó más a él para empezar a extender la pomada despacio, con toques suaves sin presionar, sobre todo teniendo más cuidado cuando pasaba sobre los golpes. La primera vez Gvozden se quejó antes de que los dedos de Daria llegaran a tocarle, después se mordió el labio inferior para aguantarse cuando la veía pasar por los lugares más dolorosos aunque con el calmante no sentía casi nada, apenas estaba manteniéndose en pie.

Extendió toda la crema por el pecho y el abdomen centrándose en esa tarea y no en los lugares que tocaba. Cuando acabó cogió una venda nueva y empezó a subirle el torso despacio acercándose para poder hacerlo bien. Miró hacia el rostro de Gvozden, se humedeció los labios y se mordió el inferior. 

–Creo que ya está. 

Gvozden abrió los ojos que no sabía en qué momento había acabado por cerrar cuando ella se detuvo, soltó el maltratado y enrojecido labio y dejó de fruncir el ceño, la miró, deteniéndose unos segundos de más en los jugosos labios y comprobó que ya había terminado.

–Gracias –dijo girándose para guardar las cosas con minucioso orden en el bolso y dejarlo en una estantería del baño–. Es todo lo que tenía que hacer.

Daria asintió. –Estaré abajo entonces, Dragan quería hablar contigo –contestó, se giró para salir del baño y de la habitación, pero en el último momento se giró y lo besó, deteniéndose más que el día anterior en esos finos labios. 

Gvozden tardó unos segundos en que las neuronas volvieran a funcionarle, después devolvió el beso, acariciando sus labios con los propios con absoluta dulzura, su corazón se apretaba dividido entre lo que tanto quería y lo que sabía que debería hacer, pero era humano, ella era demasiada tentación y su fuego acababan con todas sus esfuerzos. Por primera vez tocó con las yemas de los dedos su mejilla, la suavidad, su calidez lo llenó de dicha y la acarició con cuidado antes de atreverse a posar la mano, acunar su mejilla y que la otra mano realizara el mismo proceso con la otra mejilla y acariciar con los pulgares.

Cuando ella se separó él la miró con el corazón en los ojos y en esos segundos sintiéndose ya sediento.

Daria le devolvió la mirada y sintió cómo su corazón se oprimía por haber hecho eso. –Lo siento… –se disculpó vocalizando despacio. 

Gvozden dejó caer sus manos y dio un paso atrás.

–Vete, niña, esto no es bueno para ti –dijo antes de girarse para volver a la cama.

–No, no es bueno para ti –susurró para sí ya que él no podía oírla y tampoco la estaba mirando. 

Salió de la habitación y entró en la propia para cambiarse, sintiendo que necesitaba salir de aquella casa, desahogarse con alguien ajeno a aquello y confesar ante alguien que sabía que la apoyaría y la ayudaría. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente ya lista y se detuvo a coger sus llaves y sus cosas al tiempo que anunciaba su marcha. 

–Me voy. Nos vemos luego –y sin esperar respuesta salió a la calle en dirección a casa de Vanja.

***

_Sábado 5 de enero de 2013_

Metió la llave en la cerradura de la puerta de entrada a la casa y tomó una honda respiración antes de girarla para entrar recordando las palabras de Aron. 

_–Sigue siendo tú misma, no te estreses y… deja de meterte en camas hasta que te aclares esa cabecita, preciosa._

Sonrió un poco por eso, su amigo había acabado siendo más esclarecedor que Vanja, quien se había empezado a ir por las nubes sin llegar a un punto concreto desde que le contó su problema. Después de eso había ido a casa de su amigo, le contó todo, sin dejarse nada y finalmente soltó toda la frustración que tenía retenida en forma de gritos y lágrimas. Había acabado por quedarse dos días con él antes de recuperar fuerzas para volver al piso. 

No podía seguir jugando a ese juego, al final no hacía más que hacerse daño a ella y aunque no lo dijeran también a ellos. 

_–Primero Dragan, fue imposible resistirme a él, Aron. Es atrayente no sólo por el físico, es cómo me trata, cómo me habla, incluso cómo me mira… Luego Sanjin, es inevitable unirse a él y dejarte llevar por sus juegos, demasiado divertido. ¡Pero es que ahora también esta Gvozden! Te juro que no se me pasó por la cabeza en ningún momento, pero ahí está, cuidándome, protegiéndome…_

Recordó que había estado así casi dos horas, ella hablando y su amigo escuchando, asintiendo y abrazándola cuando lo necesitaba para que se descargara y se relajara. Aún había tardado unas horas más en contestarle, en comentarle qué pensaba. Pero como siempre no pudo evitar echarse a reír cuando abrió la boca. 

_–Vas a volverte más loca de lo que estás y yo tendré que darle cuentas a tu padre._

Pero había tenido razón, iba a volverse loca si continuaba así. Abrió finalmente la puerta y entró en la casa. Era media mañana por lo que supuso que todos estarían despiertos, a no ser que Sanjin hubiera salido de fiesta el día anterior. 

–Hola –saludó en un tono de voz alto y alegre, más de lo que de verdad estaba. Rota fue el primero en ir a saludarla y como siempre se agachó para acariciar y mimar al labrador. 

–Buenos días, Daria. Es bueno escucharte de nuevo –saludó Dragan acercándose desde el sofá, hasta donde escuchaba que estaba.

–Buenos días. Siento haber avisado tan repentinamente de que no iba a venir, me liaron –se excusó y se acercó para dejar un beso en su mejilla y Dragan acarició su nuca y giró el rostro para unir sus labios con los de ella.

–Me alegro de que vuelvas con más alegría, incluso con Sanjin trasteando e incordiando a Gvozden con las vendas se sentía como un convento –dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla y en una ocasión el borde de su labio inferior, en esos pocos días la había extrañado demasiado, ya formaba parte de su vida y quería que formara parte de ella mucho más.

Daria cerró los ojos haciendo un esfuerzo por no ceder a sus acariciar, por no volver a besarlo como desearía hacer y formó una sonrisa en sus labios. 

–Os acostumbráis demasiado pronto a las locas –bromeó y cogió la bolsa que había traído con comida–. Voy a guardar el zumo en la nevera. 

–Yo pienso que está soso –dijo Gvozden a la serpiente que tenía en los hombres y a la que dio un diminuto trozo de atún–. Sí, mejor salpimentar un poco más y que se quede en adobo. Vamos a ver la sopa… No bajes que es de verduras, sin carne –aconsejó con un toque de diversión en su voz a Ginger cuando descendió por el brazo con el que removía la sopa despreocupadamente–. ¿Sabes? Creo que hoy es día de cremas –decidió tras probarla y lamerse los labios. Se giró para ir a por la batidora y se paralizó por completo sorprendido de ver a Daria y sin pensarlo recorriéndola con la mirada comprobando que estaba bien, aunque había algo en sus ojos que no era como siempre–. Volviste –suspiró, cuando Dragan le había dicho que Daria se había ido y en qué momento había temido que hubiese tomado sus palabras más allá de irse de su dormitorio–. ¿Estás bien?

La mujer sonrió y asintió. –Claro que volví, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo? –preguntó sin esperar respuesta–. Me llamaron para quedar y al final la reunión se alargó –explicó alegremente y miró a Ginger–. Buen pinche. 

Gvozden aceptó sus palabras deseando que de verdad fueran ciertas, después miró a su mascota.

–Incordia más que otra cosa, pero… –se encogió ligeramente de hombros, ya le había pillado charlando– da conversación y agradece airearse, pero ya la devuelvo a su sitio –dijo dando unos pasos hacia la salida.

–Oh, no te preocupes, no me importa sabiendo que la tienes tú –contestó poniendo una mano en su brazo para que no se fuera y sonriéndole amistosamente–. De verdad, no me importa. 

El hombre miró la mano en su brazo, sintiendo su calidez, constatando que había sido una bendición que el calmante hubiera enturbiado sus sentidos cuando días atrás esas manos recorrieron todo su torso. La nuez de Adán en su cuello subió y bajó, sus ojos azules expresando todo lo que sentía, todo lo que deseaba y no podía tener. Levantó la otra mano y acarició con los nudillos su mejilla y necesitando un poco más para apaciguar aquel anhelo, aquella locura, dejó un beso en su mejilla, aspirando su fresca fragancia durante un precioso segundo.

–Gracias, niña –dijo mientras se separaba.

Daria sólo asintió tragando para no caer en la tentación de volver a besar esos labios, de evitar que dejara de tocarla. Eso iba a ser más duro de lo que ya había vaticinado. 

–¿Cómo van las heridas? 

–Mejor. En unos días estaré perfectamente –contestó y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, haciéndolo más con los ojos que con sus labios, sólo para ella, no podía evitar apreciar enormemente su atención, su preocupación aunque no quisiera preocuparla.

–Me alegro –dijo también sonriendo alegremente y con cierto alivio–. Voy a cambiarme –informó y salió de la cocina sin decir nada más.

Subió las escaleras para cambiarse, por suerte Aron le había dejado llevar su ropa mientras se quedaba en su casa. Decidió tomarse una larga ducha tomándose su tiempo, se secó y alisó el pelo y se vistió con ropa amplia y cómoda para bajar de nuevo al salón con un libro en la mano. 

Media hora más tarde, Sanjin bajó las escaleras con una camiseta de manga larga con gatitos y calzoncillos frotándose con el dorso de la mano un ojo y bostezando, al ver a Daria en el sofá pareció que todo su sueño desapareció, sonrió ampliamente y vocalizó el nombre de la mujer antes de echar a correr hasta ella saltando el respaldo del sofá para caer arrodillado junto a ella, abrazarla fuerte y llenarla de besos alegremente.

–¿Dónde has estado? ¿Lo has pasado bien? ¿Me echaste de menos? Qué bien que volviste, creía que Gvozden te estufó por las curas como hace conmigo todo el rato y por eso te fuiste –gesticuló rápido y la abrazó estrechamente de nuevo, demasiado feliz por volver a verla de nuevo, casi parecía que era lo único que necesitaba para serlo.

Daria rió ante su entusiasmo y le correspondió a su abrazo. –En casa de Aron. Sí, fue divertido y ¿cómo no te voy a echar de menos? –contestó, pero se echó un poco hacia atrás. 

–¿Entonces no te fuiste por eso? Me parecía que él también lo creía –se encogió de hombros–. Sería otra cosa. Yo fui ayer de fiesta, me encontré con Goran, pero no quiso bailar conmigo, faltabas tú. ¿Quieres _venirte_ conmigo hoy? –preguntó con una pícara sonrisa y un guiño.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior tentada a aceptar. –En realidad tengo que estudiar… no he hecho mucho en navidades. Lo siento. 

Sanjin hizo un tierno mohín. –Jo, qué rollo –dijo cabizbajo antes de sonreír con renovada esperanza–. ¿Me dirás cuando respires y vemos una peli o... algo divertido?

–Claro, te aviso y nos vemos una –aceptó, tampoco podía negarse a todo de buenas a primeras–. Venga, a desayunar que tienes que recuperarte –lo instó pinchándole con un dedo en un costado.

El rubio que ya sonreía ampliamente con su respuesta rió encogiéndose, volvió a lanzarse a abrazarla y al separarse le dio un beso en los labios, le guiñó un ojo y se puso de pie en el sofá, cuando estiró las piernas para salir del sofá por donde había venido los calzoncillos no dejaron nada a la imaginación.

Daria suspiró pasándose la mano por la cara, sabiendo que no iba a poder volver a concentrarse cerró el libro. No iba a lograrlo, lo sabía… era imposible. 

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Mekare:** Bueno, venga, confesar. ¿A que Gvozden es un amor, el más adorable del mundo y queréis uno que estrujar… y demás? *.*  
>  **Little Owl:** Lo es, todos lo son. Así que no vamos a dar pistas.


	9. Capítulo 9

_Domingo 13 de enero de 2013_

Dio un par de toquecitos en la puerta y entró en la habitación de Daria, se acercó por la espalda de la mujer concentrada en los apuntes, dejó una taza de chocolate en el escritorio frente a ella y un trozo de bizcocho, llevaba haciéndolo cada tarde desde que la mujer había comenzado a enclaustrarse allí para estudiar, por la mañana, los días que estaba en casa, le llevaba un aperitivo y por las noches un vaso de leche con miel. Dejó repetidos besos en su mejilla y la abrazó apoyando la cabeza en su hombro mirando la aburrida materia. 

Daria giró un poco la cabeza y le sonrió. –¿Estás aburrido?

Sanjin dejó un nuevo beso más cerca de sus labios y la soltó para contestar. –No me gusta que estés tanto tiempo encerrada y sola, es aburrido –gesticuló, se sentó en el escritorio sobre un montón de apuntes y continuó cosiendo un vestido de punto para ella.

–Tengo que estudiar bastante, ya me gustaría estar por ahí de compras contigo –contestó sonriendo de lado y tirando un poco de sus apuntes. 

–Pero también tienes que tener tiempo para vivir –vocalizó despacio para no tener que dejar lo que estaba haciendo.

–Cuando acaben los exámenes, la vida de estudiante no es tan bonita como la pintan –repuso riendo por lo último. 

–Cuando acabes de estudiar te habrás olvidado de vivir –dijo arrugando la nariz graciosamente–. No puedo permitirlo.

–Ya te tendré a ti para enseñarme de nuevo –contestó sonriendo divertida volviendo a mirar los apuntes. 

Sanjin la dejó seguir a lo suyo mientras daba las últimas puntadas, cuando terminó estiró los brazos para admirar el vestido de color rojo borgoña, sonrió ampliamente y miró a Daria y seguidamente con horror el chocolate medio frío. Le quitó el lápiz de la mano, dejó el vestido a un lado y pasó a sentarse justo delante de ella, cogió la taza de chocolate y se la puso delante, quedando ésta entre sus piernas que cada una caía a un lado de la silla en que estaba ella.

–Bebe, te hice chocolate con todo mi amor y lo echas a perder –le dijo disgustado haciendo un mohín.

Ella rodó los ojos, pero cogió la taza y se la llevó a los labios. –Pero si aún está calentito –protestó, lamiéndose el labio superior para asegurarse que no había quedado ahí cacao y volvió a beber sin despegar la mirada de Sanjin. ¡Demonios!, llevaba una semana resistiendo a continuas provocaciones por parte de los tres, y a esas alturas en cualquier situación, con cualquier postura, su mente le enviaba imágenes nada inocentes.

Sanjin se fijó en un poco de chocolate en la comisura pese al tentador intento de esa lengua y, divertido y deseoso, se inclinó para limpiarlo.

–Qué rico que lo hice –dijo sonriendo. 

Daria tragó y asintió. –Como siempre, muy bueno. Así que no me lo robes –añadió medio en broma.

–Venga, bebe y come que luego te tengo que dar otra cosa –la apremió ilusionado, tras unos minutos doblándose hacia delante hasta apoyar los codos en las rodillas, quedando más cerca de Daria con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ella lo miró y alzó una ceja. –Si tienes envidia deberías haberte cogido una taza para ti –comentó dando un mordisco al bizcocho, temiéndose esa sorpresa. 

–Tengo envidia de la taza –contestó y se lamió los labios.

–En ese caso deberías conseguir unos labios –bromeó, pero volviendo a beber para impedir en cierta forma que la besara. 

–Eso intento, pero los que me gustan ya no me quieren –contestó balanceando las piernas, y pese a sus palabras manteniendo una expresión juguetona en su rostro.

Ella sintió el nudo en su estómago apretarse y dejó la taza en la mesa. –Es imposible que no lo hagan –contestó a sus palabras aún sabiendo que podría llevarla al borde del precipicio. 

Sanjin no le dio más tiempo, se inclinó y la besó largamente, cuando la soltó su sonrisa brillaba como mil soles. Cogió el vestido recién terminado y se lo mostró.

–Acabé, es para ti. 

La morena cogió el vestido con reverencia y sonrió ampliamente. –Es precioso… gracias, Sanjin –dijo abrazándolo y besando su mejilla al no permitirse rozar de nuevo sus labios–. ¿Cómo sabes tan bien mis medidas?

Sanjin le sonrió pícaro por toda respuesta. –No nos fiemos mucho de mi memoria, tienes que probártelo –tiró de ella para levantarla y le sacó la camiseta antes de que protestara.

Daria se estremeció por el cambio de temperatura y miró mal al hombre. –Hace frío, y puedo quitármela solita –protestó sacándole la lengua bajándose los pantalones, no sabía qué era peor, que lo hiciera él o ella. 

El rubio rió y se arrodillo para ayudarla a sacar los pies de la prenda, seguidamente dejó un beso en su cadera. –Dime cuando ya no haga frío –dijo antes de continuar besando por la cadera y bajando un poco al acercarse a las ingles.

–Sanjin… en serio, tengo que estudiar… –dijo tratando de alejarse sin mucho éxito y jadeando cuando esos labios besaban el interior de sus muslos. 

Él le señaló el vestido y siguió besando y uniéndose a los besos su lengua. Daria aún trató de separarse, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil alejarse de esas atenciones, contener los jadeos… Cogió la prenda y se la puso con los ojos cerrados, aún sin verse sabía que le iba como un guante. Sanjin le quitó las bragas y lamió un par de veces entre sus piernas, después se puso de pie pasando las manos por el vestido.

–Perfecto –lo aprobó sacándose la camiseta–. ¿Lo estrenamos? –preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona desabrochándose los botones del pantalón vaquero.

La mujer lo recorrió con la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior, maldiciendo interiormente al hombre por su insistencia, su maldita capacidad de persuasión. 

–Mierda… –musitó para sí y luego miró a Sanjin, que ya tenía los pantalones por los tobillos–. Estamos tardando. 

Sanjin sonrió, la besó y fingió tropezarse y al agarrarse a ella la hizo girar y empujó hasta que ella se apoyó contra el escritorio. Le levantó el vestido y la ayudó a sacarse el sujetador. Pasó una mano sobre la tela, acariciando y apretando el pezón, su boca estaba jugueteando entre tirar del lóbulo de su oreja y lamer el cuello, la mano restante la desesperaba acariciando bajo la falda del vestido, entre sus piernas. Daria se aferró al escritorio con una mano jadeando, moviendo las caderas un poco para que la tocara donde anhelaba, ladeó la cabeza para darle a esa boca más acceso y la mano libre la movió para meter los dedos entre el pelo rubio del hombre. Él jugó de ese modo un rato más con ella, divertido por su al fin mostrado deseo después de esa extraña semana de represión, después decidió que bien podía probarla, para que se acordara un poco más de él si después de esa tarde, porque no pensaba marcharse pronto, volvía la sequía. Se arrodilló ante ella, le separó las piernas y llevó su talentosa boca entre estas.

–Sanjin… –Daria gimió sonoramente y tuvo que llevar la mano libre al escritorio para sujetarse y que sus piernas no flaquearan. Mantuvo su mirada en el hombre arrodillado a sus pies. En ese momento en su mente ya no había ninguna razón para negarse a lo que estaba haciendo, a lo que estaba sintiendo. 

Sanjin la escuchó y la sintió correrse contra sus labios, se levantó relamiéndose goloso y quitándose los calzoncillos, y abrió con condón. La besó cuando se repuso un poco, la subió al escritorio quedándose abrazándola y la penetró. Acarició sus mejillas y dejó besos por su rostro, por último un lametón en la mejilla derecha riendo, entonces comenzó a moverse, despacio, pero no demasiado, disfrutando estar dentro de ella, escucharla, verla, pero sin desesperarla más, tampoco él habría podido soportarlo, la había extrañado mucho en esa semana con cierta distancia entre ellos.

Daria movió sus manos recorriendo el torso de Sanjin como si quisiera grabarlo en su mente, arañó suavemente su pecho, lo abrazó para pegarse a él y bajó sus manos desde su nuca hasta su culo, apretando las nalgas y soltando un gemido cuando él se empujó con un poco más de fuerza dentro de ella. Lo instó a acelerar más el ritmo, tanto como pudiera y no tardó en volver a alcanzar el orgasmo, haciendo que Sanjin la siguiera. Se abrazó a él sabiendo que su conciencia la golpearía en cuanto pudiera volver a pensar con claridad y escondió su rostro en el cuello masculino.

Sanjin movió las caderas para salir de ella, acarició su pelo y espalda y cuando ella siguió aferrada a él giró la cabeza para dejar besos en las hebras negras, después le silbó y frotó su cabeza contra la de ella tratando de que lo mirara, comenzando a preocuparse, amaba verla reír, si después de todo conseguía el efecto contrario eso lo devastaría. 

La morena tomó una honda respiración para apaciguar sus remordimientos y que no se filtraran en su sonrisa cuando giró la cabeza para mirar a Sanjin y sin saber si podría aguantar demasiado lo besó. 

–Eres un liante –dijo sobre sus labios bromeando. 

–El mejor –dijo sacándole la lengua y recuperando los centímetros que se había alejado para que pudiera verle vocalizar, lamiendo los labios de ella, aliviado y feliz al ver su buen humor. Hizo que se bajara de los arrugados apuntes y le sacó el vestido–. No me has dicho si sigues teniendo frío –bromeó mientras caminaba de espaldas cogiéndola de las manos hasta caer en la cama.

Daria rió un poco. –Mucho frío. 

–Abstinencia se llama –repuso con una sonrisa burlona–. No te preocupes yo te salvaré –rió ideando un nuevo juego mientras llevaba su boca a los pechos de ella.

***

_Lunes 21 de enero de 2013_

Movió la mano tal y como Gvozden le estaba indicando para estar en la posición adecuada, aunque realmente no estaba prestando atención a la clase de defensa y probablemente el hombre se diera cuenta de ello, normalmente no tenía que corregirla tanto. Desde hacía días tenía la cabeza en otra parte, concretamente hacía tres días, desde que había acabado cayendo ante Dragan como había hecho con Sanjin. Era un verdadero desastre, se proponía solucionar las cosas y sólo conseguía nublar más su propia mente, cada vez estaba más perdida sobre lo que quería o debía hacer, sobre cuál de los hermanos era al que amaba, no quería hacerles daño a ninguno. Además… casi cada vez que había un acercamiento de ella hacia algún hermano pasaban cosas raras, como si hasta el mundo le dijera que eso estaba mal. Esa última vez con Dragan la caja de condones había volado. En ese momento deseaba que el hombre no hubiera llevado uno en el bolsillo del pantalón. 

Soltó un suspiro y golpeó el saco de boxeo con fuerza, demasiada, y la trayectoria no fue la correcta por lo que no le extrañó sentir dolor en su mano segundos después. 

–Mierda… –siseó sujetándose la mano con la otra. 

–Déjame ver –pidió Gvozden cogiendo sus manos entre las propias.

–No es nada –contestó ella, pero dejándole revisarla–. Sólo estoy en otro lado. 

–Es mi culpa, no debí haberte dejado seguir. En cualquier arte de lucha debes estar sereno y centrado, lo contrario lleva a accidentes como este, y si se diera que necesitaras usar este conocimiento tampoco saldría de ello nada bueno –contestó masajeándole expertamente la muñeca–. Sólo tienes que dejarla reposar un poco, hasta mañana –aconsejó.

Daria suspiró pesadamente cerrando los ojos y asintió. –Gracias, Gvozden. Últimamente soy un desastre, no tienes la culpa –explicó sonriendo un tanto apenada por el hecho. 

–¿Qué te aflige, niña?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza. –Exámenes, trabajos… nada preocupante –aseguró y terminó por sonreír con dulzura.

–Ya te quedan pocos días, y los llevas bien –dijo lo último dudoso, pero sin poder contenerse de acariciarle la mejilla y la forma de la mandíbula–. No te obsesiones demasiado con ello, acuérdate de tomar el aire, no es sano para tu cuerpo ni tu mente estar demasiado frente a tu escritorio o el de la biblioteca.

Daria pensó que si supiera que estar frente a su escritorio todo el día era lo que más la distraía de su verdadero problema… pero asintió ante sus palabras agradeciendo el intento y no pudo evitar ladear la cabeza hacia ese toque. 

–Como has dicho, ya queda poco –sí, quedaba poco para que se le acabaran las excusas–. Aunque no puedo dejar de preocuparme y… obsesionarme. Es complicado olvidarse de todo. 

Gvozden se quedó mirándola, abrió la boca para decir algo y la cerró habiéndose sorprendido a sí mismo por lo que iba a decirle, de que sin pensar iba hablar de aquello que llevaba tres siglos sin ser capaz de soportar mencionar o ver sin que la rabia y el dolor lo embargaran. ¿Cómo había acabado queriendo tanto a esa mujer como para que estuviera dispuesto a mostrarle hasta lo que se encontraba en lo más profundo de su corazón?

–¿Te gusta la música, niña?

Ella lo miró sin comprender a qué venía esa pregunta, por lo que sabía él no soportaba ese tema, aunque no sabía por qué. 

–Sí. Me encanta la música –contestó sinceramente–. ¿Por qué?

–La música puedes percibirla sin prestarle atención, e incluso así puede alejarte a todo lo que cuenta, transmite, puede borrar todo a tu alrededor y tú seguir sentado en una silla –se encontró contestando con pasión, pese al dolor de la añoranza en sus ojos–. Pensé que… eso podría ayudar a que te fuera más sencillo –terminó de hablar apartando la mirada y un poco azorado.

La morena parpadeó por sus palabras que la confundían más, hablaba como si amara la música lo que contradecía lo que sabía gracias a Sanjin, además... él no debía haber escuchado nunca música, sin embargo sonrió y lo abrazó. 

–Ayuda, mucho. Gracias, Gvozden –vocalizó para no tener que soltarlo. De verdad la música ayudaba, durante un tiempo. 

Gvozden la estrechó entre sus brazos y se relajó en ese abrazo, reconfortado ante los sentimientos que habían aflorado de él, así como ese secreto anhelo de sentirla contra él, aunque por eso último fuera toda una tentación moverlas manos para acariciar más partes de ella.

Daria acarició su mejilla con una sonrisa y se separó. –Vamos a darnos una ducha. 

–¿Qué? –cuestionó, sin creer haber entendido bien estando con la guardia baja.

–Que deberíamos subir a tomar una ducha, a no ser tú te vayas a quedar –contestó ladeando la cabeza. 

–Sí, recogeré un poco y haré eso –dijo asintiendo para reafirmárselo y dio un paso atrás.

Ella asintió, dejó un beso en su mejilla. –Vale –aceptó y salió del gimnasio. 

Gvozden soltó un largo suspiro cuando estuvo solo, demonios, no era de piedra, cada vez era más duro no ceder a sus deseos, no hacer por tenerla, besarla y tentarla con mucho más hasta que le permitiera hacer todo aquello que deseaba, abrazarla y no volver a soltarla.

Ventiló la habitación, guardó las pocas cosas que habían usado y, como ella había sugerido, subió a tomar una ducha, no era tan tarde como otros días en que prefería coger algo de la ropa tendida y ducharse en el baño de abajo para después ir a la cocina directamente. Se secó lo necesario, dejando algo de humedad en su cuerpo, él siempre era como una estufa, y pasó a la habitación secándose la cabeza sin prisas dirigiéndose al vestidor para buscar algo que ponerse.

Daria abrió la puerta de la habitación de Gvozden asomándose para asegurarse de que no estaba desnudo, mejor prevenir, pero se quedó en el lugar cuando lo vio desnudo dirigirse hacia el vestidor, sin poder apartar la mirada, sus pies moviéndose solos para entrar en el cuarto. 

El hombre se quedó parado al verla, el calor que le proporcionó la mirada sobre él parecía ser capaz de hacer que se evaporara la humedad que quedaba sobre su piel y del mismo modo sus ojos recorrieron las largas piernas hasta el pantalón corto negro y ascendieron por la estrecha sudadera deteniéndose unos segundos sobre los pechos que se adivinaban libres bajo la prenda, después en los labios con expresión de sorpresa, ligeramente entreabiertos cuya visión provocó que se lamiera los propios inconscientemente, y finalmente volver a mirar esos ardientes ojos que seguían observándolo a su antojo con deseo. 

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y siguió caminando hacia él cerrando la puerta tras de sí. –Vine a por una venda, para la muñeca –dijo en un tono más bajo de lo normal. 

Cada paso que daba ella, Gvozden lo sentía como si cada una de las endebles cuerdas imaginarias que lo contenían se rompieran, apretó la toalla en una de sus manos como si fuera su último bastión.

–Yo tengo vendas –acertó a decir, su voz más ronca que de costumbre.

Ella rió nerviosamente y por fin pudo finalmente apartar la mirada, aunque el resto de su cuerpo no reaccionaba a sus alertas. 

–Lo sé. 

–Oh… Voy a por ellas –no obstante, fue incapaz de moverse de donde estaba.

Daria levantó la mirada y se fijó en sus ojos azules, mirándolo con intensidad. –Gvozden…

Estaba a menos de un brazo de él, casi podía sentir su calor y ahogarse en la intensidad de esos ojos oscuros, leer su nombre en los labios de ella fue como si tirara de él, una invitación a la que no podía resistirse, dio el paso que los separaba, se pegó a ella y tomó el rostro femenino entre sus manos para besar sus labios, despacio, saboreando cada beso. Tomó una lenta respiración al separarse un segundo para mirarla, no vio rechazo en ella y siguió, lamiendo esos labios en lentos movimientos, acariciando con los pulgares sus mejillas.

Ella no pudo resistirse a esos labios, a esa dulzura. Pasó los brazos por detrás de la nuca de Gvozden. Abrió los labios para profundizar más el beso y jadeó cuando su lengua rozó la de él en una suave caricia. No podría separarse aunque quisiera, y lo peor era que no quería, debería hacerlo, pero no quería y en ese momento sus neuronas no funcionaban con la suficiente cordura como para que el resto de su cuerpo les hiciera caso. Gvozden no dudó en adueñarse del interior de su boca ante su abertura y el contacto, a la vez que uno de sus brazos bajo para rodear la cintura de la mujer posesivamente y la otra se movía a la nuca cuando el beso se hacía más intenso.

La morena movió también sus manos al no poder mantenerlas quietas por la intensidad y el deseo de recorrer su cuerpo, y no se privó de ello. Ambas manos bajaron por el pecho masculino, por sus costados y subieron por la espalda para repetir el proceso. Una de sus manos se colocó sobre la que le sujetaba por la cintura y la movió para meterla bajo su propia sudadera, estremeciéndose ante el contacto directo. Un sonido placentero como un ronroneo reverberó en la garganta del hombre, cambió la orientación de la cabeza tomando más del necesitado aire ante la emoción, y fue tomando posesión de la piel de esa espalda, subiéndose la sudadera en el proceso. Gvozden no creía que pudiera apartarse, pero tampoco sabía si estaría bien aquello de adueñarse de una de las tantas cosas que anhelaba de ella de una sola vez. ¿Y si por eso perdía la oportunidad de tener su corazón? ¿O y si ya le pertenecía a alguien, qué sería del suyo? Desde algún rincón de su mente le llegó aquel dicho tan cierto “quien no arriesga, no gana”, y él no quería jugar ese, en parte, insensible juego con sus hermanos, pero… esa vez quería intentarlo. 

Le sacó la sudadera y sus manos se pasearon por toda la piel descubierta, despacio, pero sin descanso, minutos después, rozando el borde del pantalón fue el turno de desaparecer de éste. Daria dio medio paso atrás para liberar sus pies de los pantalones y aprovechó para observarlo de nuevo, se lamió los labios y cuando volvió a pegarse a él empezó a besar su cuello y lamer su piel haciendo que diera pasos hacia la cama. 

_“No debes hacerlo, detente, déjalo”_ Esas frases, esas órdenes que se daba a sí misma estaban demasiado nubladas por lo que sentía al tenerlo cerca, al tocarlo y aunque en el fondo le hubiera gustado parar para no causarle ningún daño estaba deseosa por tenerlo, por entregarse a él como la quisiera. Aventuró una de sus manos a rozar su creciente erección mientras su boca empezaba a recorrer su pecho con pequeños besos.

Gvozden inclinó la cabeza dejando que obtuviera todo lo que quisiera de él, en tanto que él se deleitaba abarcando las nalgas de ella con sus manos, en la caída a la cama la alzó un poco para que quedaran sexo contra sexo, con ella a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, se incorporó y fue su turno de deleitarse con aquella piel morena. Sus labios besaron casi con cuidado su cuello en un primer momento, tras un jadeo por el movimiento de la mujer sobre él sus dientes se cerraron un momento donde antes sólo dejaba besos, pero no lo suficientemente para dañarla ni marcarla. Una mano ascendió hasta un pecho a la vez que su boca descendía hasta el otro, para acariciar y besar toda la extensión y finalmente conseguir que un gemido de ella reverberara por la caja torácica lo suficiente como para sentir la vibración cuando atrapó los pezones.

Daria arañó la espalda de Gvozden suavemente con cada gemido que le provocaba y empezó a mover las caderas haciendo que sus sexos se rozaran para provocarlo y para saciarse de alguna forma. Lo hizo levantar de nuevo el rostro y lo besó mostrándose ansiosa, al mismo tiempo lo empujaba ligeramente del pecho para que se recostara y así poder rodar en la cama y quedar bajo el cuerpo del hombre. Gvozden se quedó quieto por un momento, observándola y disfrutando de tenerla bajo su cuerpo, había querido dejarla inicialmente más libertad, pero no podía evitar su posesividad. Volvió a besar los labios de Daria con inusitada dulzura pese a la intensa excitación, sus manos se movieron desde las caderas de ella por el dorso de los muslos hasta las rodillas de donde tiró para ubicarla aún mejor contra él. Quería entrar, quería hacerla suya ya, pero estaba ese temor a que esa primera vez también fuera la última, sus ojos reflejaron su anhelo y su miedo cuando miró a la mujer antes de descender a base de besos húmedos por todo el cuerpo hasta acariciar su sexo con la lengua y sentirla retorcerse en sus manos.

Los gemidos salían de los labios de ella entre palabras sin sentido y el nombre del hombre que los provocaba todos. Sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas mientras su cuerpo se retorcía y ondulaba. ¿Por qué no entraba en ella? ¿Por qué alargaba esa tortura? Lo necesitaba. Dios, lo necesitaba demasiado. Gvozden pareció hacerse eco de sus súplicas cuando la dejó al borde del éxtasis, se hizo con una preservativo, la beso y la penetró bebiendo el gemido placentero de ella, para hacerlo suyo de algún modo aunque no pudiera oírlo. 

Daria lo abrazó con fuerza pegándose a él y lo rodeó con las piernas por la cintura, moviendo sus caderas al encuentro de las del hombre. Gimiendo y observando su rostro con deseo y dulzura. Sabiendo que ahora sí estaba metida hasta el fondo en el fango con esos tres hermanos. Trató de aguantar todo lo que fue capaz y se corrió con el nombre del castaño en los labios, arqueando la espalda y sintiéndolo también llegar al orgasmo después de ella. Gvozden se quedó abrazándola mientras ambos se reponían, cuando la miró quiso decirle que fuera suya como él lo era desde hacía tiempo, sólo suya, que él no sabía compartir, que no quería compartirla, pero se mordió el labio, cerró los ojos y no lo hizo, no podía, no tenía derecho, también amaba con todo su corazón a sus hermanos y, aunque doliera, ver a uno de sus hermanos ser feliz lo ayudaría a sanar. Se tumbó a su lado, la miró y cuando ella le devolvió la mirada él le acarició la mejilla con los nudillos.

–¿Estás bien, mi niña? –preguntó en un tono suave, el determinante posesivo escapó sin ser consciente de lo que había dicho.

Daria se sorprendió ante el cambio en el apelativo y esa sorpresa fue la que le devolvió a la realidad de golpe, la que le hizo ser consciente de lo que había hecho. Sintió la rabia y el dolor golpear su pecho, pero lo ocultó a tiempo de que el hombre lo llegara a ver. Sonrió y asintió a su pregunta, reptando para abrazarlo por el pecho y también poder esconder un poco su rostro. 

–Perfectamente. 

Él devolvió el abrazo gustoso, acarició su espalda y la besó en el pelo. Poco después alcanzó una manta que usualmente acababa donde estaba, a los pies y los cubrió con ella, más a Daria que a sí mismo. Disfrutó de ese momento de paz, de tenerla consigo, más tarde vería de cómo traerle algo de cena sin que se le escapara, sólo pedía el amanecer.

**Continuará...**


	10. Capítulo 10

_Jueves 24 de enero de 2013_

Metió el último libro de la universidad en la pequeña maleta, suspiró y echó un nuevo vistazo a su habitación para asegurarse de que no se dejaba nada importante. Lo había intentado, podía jurar que lo había intentado, pero era imposible, no podía seguir así, sin tomar una decisión y aparentemente no era capaz de tomarla mientras los tres hermanos, esos que se habían metido en su cabeza y en su corazón, estuvieran cerca, rondándola, tentándola. Por eso había decidido irse a casa de Aron, al menos hasta que acabaran los exámenes ya que también necesitaba concentrarse en eso y le estaba resultando un poco difícil. Esperaba que esos días le sirvieran para ver todo desde otra perspectiva, analizar todo detenidamente porque… a la única conclusión a la que había llegado era que los quería, a los tres, pero tenía que ser justa, había uno al que le había entregado ya todo su ser, sólo le quedaba saber quién era él. 

Cogió la maleta y se colgó la mochila en los hombros. Tomó aire y se dirigió al piso inferior, también había decidido ser sincera, no podía irse sin contarles el porqué, por eso había elegido esa hora en la que sabía que los tres estarían en casa, para su suerte en el salón. Dejó las cosas en la entrada y llamó la atención de los tres hombres. 

–¿Podemos hablar? Los cuatro –preguntó con un tono evidentemente nervioso. 

Ese día se habían relajado los tres en el sofá frente a la televisión, Dragan estaba sentado cómodamente en el cheslong de la derecha del sofá y Sanjin en medio se recostaba cómodamente sobre Gvozden en el otro lado, poniéndole la mano sobre la cabeza para que acariciara, mientras él hacía lo mismo con Sirrah tumbada sobre su estómago e incordiaba a Dragan tratando de poner los pies sobre él. Cuando Daria habló los tres giraron la cabeza hacia ella.

–¿Te vas? –preguntó Sanjin con expresión preocupada.

–No, sí… –ella sacudió la cabeza y se pasó la mano por el pelo–. He pensado ir a casa de Aron hasta que acaben los exámenes –contestó. 

–¿Porque te molesto? –cuestionó visiblemente arrepentido.

Daria negó con la cabeza. –No me molestas, Sanjin. Ninguno lo hacéis, pero… –tomó una honda respiración y los miró–. Necesito espacio para aclarar las ideas porque necesito… elegir de una vez. 

–Oh… comprendo –musitaron o vocalizaron los tres a la vez.

–Todos me habéis dicho que me tome mi tiempo, que no me agobie con eso, pero no puedo, no podemos seguir así –siguió explicando aunque ya no era del todo necesario también necesitaba desahogarse–. No es fácil, pero es lo justo para los cuatro, no quiero alargar esto porque os quiero, os quiero a los tres demasiado para haceros más daño –confesó y los miró con cierta angustia–. Os quiero más que a mi vida. 

En el instante que declaró su amor, los tres se retorcieron en agonía, Dragan se tapaba los ojos, Sanjin la boca y garganta y Gvozden los oídos, pareció producirse una explosión salida de la nada con un viento que apareció tan rápido como se fue, dejando a los tres hermanos inconscientes aún con las manos en los sentidos dañados.

La morena gritó y corrió hacia ellos asustada, zarandeó a Gvozden y a Sanjin, luego corrió hasta Dragan e hizo lo mismo acariciando su mejilla sintiendo las lágrimas que empezaban a caer por sus mejillas. 

–Por favor… –suplicó sin saber qué hacer, moviéndose de uno a otro nerviosa, llegando a coger su teléfono y empezando a marcar el número de emergencias. 

Sin embargo en ese momento los hermanos comenzaron a despertar, Dragan se incorporó en el asiento y se quedó paralizado con los ojos abiertos y una expresión de sorpresa, Gvozden frunció el ceño y después su rostro expresó la misma sorpresa mientras miraba las teclas sonoras del teléfono de Daria.

–Joder… será hijo de puta, eso ha sido fuerte, el día que pille a ese cabrón mago de pacotill… a –Sanjin se interrumpió en su diatriba cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba vocalizando esa retahíla, sino que se estaba escuchando hablar, que esa era su voz casi olvidada con el paso de los siglos. 

Miró a sus hermanos mientras la emoción lo embargaba casi hiperventilando, Dragan observaba a Daria y toda la estancia, bebiendo cada color a su alrededor con una sonrisa de dicha, de los ojos de Gvozden escapaban algunas lágrimas de alivio y sonreía mirándole ya que era quien estaba armando jaleo, a quien podía escuchar. Él comenzó a reír con una felicidad al borde de la histeria.

Daria se quedó mirándolos sin terminar de marcar, escuchando esa voz que no había escuchado nunca, sin comprender qué estaba pasando. 

–¿Qué… qué ha pasado? –preguntó y los miró a los tres recordando porque tenía el móvil en la mano–. Oh dios… ¿estáis bien? –agregó acercándose a Dragan que estaba frente a ella y tomando su rostro entre sus manos para asegurarse. 

–Que si estamos bien, estamos enteros al fin –dijo Sanjin exaltado.

–Lo que ocurre es que nunca ha existido una persona tan asombrosa y maravillosa como tú –dijo Gvozden, gozando de al fin saber el timbre de su voz y deleitándose con él.

–Eres incluso más bella de lo que imaginaba –dijo Dragan tras apreciar cada detalle de su rostro de cerca, estiró un brazo e hizo que se sentara en sus rodillas.

–No… entiendo qué está pasando. ¿Por qué podéis…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto? –volvió a preguntar abrumada por tanta información y sin poder asimilarla. 

–¿Crees en la magia? –preguntó Gvozden.

–Y en la factoría Disney, esos están siempre con el amor verdadero que no cagan –dijo Sanjin.

–No lo estropees, el caso es que yo tenía razón y eso rompería la maldición de Gilgamesh –repuso Dragan.

–Magia, Disney, Gilgamesh… ahora mismo creería en los unicornios si me decís que existen, pero no entiendo nada –contestó Daria y se quedó mirando los ojos de Dragan más vivos que nunca. 

–Ya que nos has salvado te lo explicaremos, ¿tienes tiempo?

Ella asintió. –Todo el que sea necesario. 

–Nacimos en…

–¡Yo lo explico, yo lo explico! Tú siempre estás hablando sin parar, es mi turno –protestó Sanjin.

–Pero si no te has callado ni mudo, enano –repuso Gvozden divertido y Dragan también sonrió.

–Mi voz es mucho mejor, es por hacerte un favor –se cameló al mediano y cuando éste hizo un gesto de que continuara le sacó la lengua al mayor–. Pues eso, yo te lo explico. Empecemos por lo más increíble, no somos de este siglo, nacimos en la segunda mitad de 1600. 

–¡¿Qué?! –preguntó ella pensando que era una broma, y miró a Dragan y Gvozden, pero ambos asintieron–. ¿Pero cómo…? Pues os conserváis muy bien –comentó finalmente riendo.

–Lo sé, gracias, princesa –dijo Sanjin coqueto–. ¿Sabes quién fue la condesa Ana Katarina Zrinska? En 1999 hicieron una moneda conmemorativa, aunque no era un buen retrato –comentó arrugando la nariz.

–Sí… claro, fue una gran poetisa en el siglo XVII, se estudia en el instituto –contestó como si fuera evidente. 

–¿En serio? Qué guay, nunca me ha dado por ir al instituto.

–Nunca te ha gustado estudiar, vago –lo acusó Dragan.

–Y deja de irte por las ramas, enano –dijo Gvozden.

–Vaaale, pues era nuestra abuela, la abuelita Ana –explicó con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Los ojos de Daria se abrieron por la sorpresa. –No… mentira. 

–Claro, nuestro apellido es pura coincidencia –dijo Sanjin rodando los ojos.

–No seas sarcástico –lo reprendió Daria–, demasiado para asimilar. 

–Vaaale. Pues como costumbre heredada por la dedicación al arte, los tres estudiamos eso y llegamos a ser los mejores de toda Croacia, o tal vez de Europa –dijo vanidoso–. Dragan era pintor, Gvozden compositor y músico y yo cantante, el mejor tenor –explicó guiñándole un ojo.

–Yo habría apostado por actor… –bromeó Daria chasqueando la lengua y miró a Gvozden–. ¿Por eso no soportabas los temas de música? A pesar de que era tu vida. 

–Para mí, siempre había sido todo música, no necesariamente tenía que salir de un instrumento, el mundo es música –contestó hablando con pasión.

–Sí, música, ¿por qué no pones algo y me dejas hablar? –protestó Sanjin–. Y de actorcillo ambulante nada, actuaba en la ópera.

–Disculpe mi atrevimiento, oh, gran Sanjin –rió alegremente, relajándose de la tensión que había sentido hasta ese momento. 

–Príncipe Sanjin, de hecho –repuso el rubio–. Bueno… ahora viene la parte mala… –suspiró–. Verás… no éramos las mejores personas por aquel entonces, se podría decir que el éxito se nos subió a la cabeza. Otros artistas nos tenían temor, con un golpe de pincel o unas palabras podíamos hundir a la mejor promesa… y lo hacíamos –explicó sin mirarla.

Eso último sí que no podía creerlo, ¿ellos? No podía ser verdad, pero la expresión de Sanjin y los otros dos hombres le decía lo contrario. Se mordió el labio inferior y abrazó a Dragan. 

–A mí no me importa qué hicierais hace tres siglos, yo os he conocido ahora y ahora sois magníficos. 

–Gracias, mi niña –agradeció Gvozden volviendo a sentarse después de batallar con el toca discos hasta lograr poner uno.

–Resulta que todo el daño que hacíamos y del modo que lo hacíamos era justo lo que un brujo necesitaba para vivir eternamente –continuó diciendo Sanjin y miró a Dragan buscando confirmación, él era quien había estado investigando todo.

–Os utilizó para poder vivir –resumió ella frunciendo el ceño sin gustarle eso–. Y para eso os quitó la vista, la voz y el oído –dedujo. 

–Sí, es un hechizo basado en la leyenda de los tres monos sabios o tres monos místicos de Japón, te sonará. Así dejamos hacer mal, no viendo, no diciéndolo y no oyéndolo –tomó la palabra Dragan–. Hace 175 años di finalmente con unos manuscritos sobre el tema y deduje de ellos que en efecto había un mago cuya inmortalidad dependía de la que nosotros teníamos estando bajo esta maldición, y que… sólo el amor verdadero podría romper. Durante los primeros años después de descubrirlo realmente nos esforzamos, pero ya había perdido bastante la esperanza. ¿Cómo alguien podría amarnos a los tres aunque fuera de distintos modos? Parecía algo imposible, más con Gilgamesh siguiéndonos y creando accidentes cuando nos acercábamos un poco.

–Y llegaste tú para romper los esquemas de todos –agregó Gvozden.

La mujer sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas. –Sí, todo el mundo dice que soy un caso –comentó divertida–. Me resulta increíble que nadie os haya querido a los tres… imposible. 

–Tres siglos avalan que eres única –dijo Dragan.

Ella sonrió, acarició su mejilla y se recostó en su pecho. –Única en meterme en líos, pero supongo que mereció la pena. 

–No te vayas, por fa –dijo Sanjin haciendo signos con las manos por costumbre y bajándolas al darse cuenta, cuando recordó la intención inicial de Daria–. No te molestaremos nada de nada.

–Quizás sería mejor que se marchara unos días, no sabemos qué ha pasado con esa sanguijuela –opinó Gvozden, preocupado por su seguridad.

–Yo creo que se convirtió en polvo, además nosotros la cuidamos mejor –repuso Sanjin.

–Siempre ha ido con prontos, no es de planear, no creo que haya más repercusiones –argumentó Dragan–. Habrá que pensar qué hacemos ahora con la recuperación milagrosa.

–No me quiero mudar otra vez –dijo Sanjin inflando los mofletes–. Con lo bonita que me quedó. ¡Y aún no me has dicho nada!

–Sí, apruebo tu gusto en la decoración –contestó Dragan.

–Tienes que ver luego el resto. Sobre todo el pasillo y tu habitación, lo pinté yo. ¡Yo!

–¿Habéis estado tres siglos dándole cuerda? –preguntó Daria en un susurro bromeando. 

–Hay que reconocer que los primeros años fue una bendición dejar de escuchar ese ruido de fondo constante –comentó Dragan, Sanjin lo miró indignado en tanto que el moreno recibía un asentimiento de Gvozden quien sonreía divertido y le revolvió el pelo al menor.

La morena rió, se removió para acomodarse y dejó salir un suspiro. –Aún necesito tomar una decisión –esa situación por muy alegre que fuera no cambiaba nada, no podía estar con los tres eternamente. 

–Sólo quiero verte… –dijo Dragan acariciando suavemente su espalda.

–Oírte… –agregó Gvozden.

–Un poco más.

–Aunque sea sólo en las comidas.

–Para estudiar tienes que alimentarte bien.

–Nos portaremos bien, palabra –intervino Sanjin.

Daria se mordió el labio inferior meditándolo, si cumplían su palabra sería como si se hubiera ido, quizá podría verlo con perspectiva sin separarse. –Puedo quedarme e intentarlo –aceptó, la casa de Aron estaría ahí si la necesitaba. 

–Le compraremos un loro para que se desahogue y no nos vuelva locos a todos –dijo Dragan.

–¡Oye! –protestó el rubio.

–Por cierto, Sanjin. Mucho decir que eras el mejor, pero aún no me lo has demostrado –dijo Daria sonriendo dulcemente–. Igual estás oxidado, abuelillo. 

–¡Me ha llamado abuelo! –dijo indignado y luego empujó a Gvozden para que se levantara–. Vamos, ves a desempolvar la viola, sé que la tienes por ahí guardada, eres un sentimental.

El aludido suspiró y se alejó negando con la cabeza. Dragan cogió un cuaderno y un lápiz que había junto al teléfono, llevaba rato deseando probar si el soñar cada día que volvía a pintar había conseguido que no lo olvidara en absoluto. 

Gvozden bajó con el instrumento y Daria los observó y los escuchó alegremente mientras volvían a hacer lo que por tanto tiempo se les había negado. Odiaba a ese mago por haberles hecho sufrir, pero sabía que sin su intervención nunca los habría conocido y quizá su vida hubiera sido más sencilla, pero sin duda más aburrida.

***

_Viernes 1 de febrero de 2013_

–¡No aguantaba más! Qué tortura, ¡todo el día sin hablar! ¡No puedo seguir así! –llegó protestando Sanjin.

–Pues no oírles había resultado ser una bendición, hay algunos compañeros que están colmando mi paciencia. Creo que voy a dejarlo –dijo Gvozden sentado en el salón, llevaba toda la semana escuchando música de los últimos tres siglos, poniéndose al día y tomando notas de cada canción.

–Yo no tengo ninguna pega con ver –comentó Dragan con una sonrisa ladeada, levantando la vista del libro.

–Echándole el ojo a tus estudiantes, ¡viejo pervertido! –acusó Sanjin.

–No he dicho tal cosa –se defendió.

–Pero tengo razón, a mi no me engañas –repuso el rubio–. ¿A que tengo razón?

–Lo siento, hermano, te cazamos –corroboró Gvozden.

–¡Ja! Pervertido.

–¿Quién es un pervertido? –preguntó Daria bajando de su habitación con una taza grande que antes había estado llena de café. 

–¿Tú quién crees? –preguntó a su vez Sanjin.

–¿El profe? –contestó con una sonrisa divertida. 

–¿Ves? Es evidente –insistió a su hermano–. Está todo feliz con ver y que no se note con las gafas, se le van los ojos. Como representante estudiantil, deberías reñirle.

Daria rió, ignorando la sensación molesta en su estómago. –No te preocupes, Sanjin, lo haré como es debido –respondió guiñándole un ojo al moreno. 

–Estaré esperándolo –contestó con una de sus excitantes sonrisas, los ojos fijos en ella con ese calor sólo incrementaban más el efecto.

–Sí, claro, así yo también he sido malísimo –murmuró Sanjin.

–Es imposible que seas malo, _cariño_ –repuso ella, agregando el apelativo a modo de broma, y dejando un beso en la mejilla del hombre. 

–Puedo hacerlo si luego eres tú quien me castiga –replicó guiñándole un ojo.

Daria rió negando con la cabeza sentándose en el sofá mirando el libro que Dragan estaba leyendo con curiosidad. –Sé que prefieres que te mimen a que te riñan. 

–Pues podrías empezar ahora, he trabajado muchísimo hoy y no me dejan hablar, me lo merezco –dijo sentándose finalmente apretadamente entre Gvozden y Daria.

La morena pareció pensárselo, pero al final sonrió y llevó una mano al pelo de Sanjin para meter en él sus dedos y acariciar y masajear relajadamente. 

–¿Ya sabéis que vais a hacer? No podéis estar fingiendo siempre, aunque sea una ventaja de espía –bromeó sacándole la lengua a Dragan, pero mirándolos a los tres, era más sencillo hablar de eso que darle vueltas a la decisión que ella no había tomado aún. 

–No, no podemos seguir así.

–Pero tampoco podemos tener una recuperación milagrosa, eso atraería a la comunidad científica y sería muy problemático –dijo Gvozden.

–Me gusta esta casa, creo que es mi mejor creación hasta el momento –se lamentó Sanjin.

–Podríamos hacer contratos para conservar la privacidad y dar a conocer la recuperación, pero no serviría de nada, ya he revisado cada resquicio legal –explicó Dragan–. La única solución a largo plazo es mudarse y cambiar de identidad una vez más.

–Qué mala pata que justo esta última vez tuviéramos nuestros nombres reales –comentó el rubio–. Me gusta mi nombre: Príncipe Sanjin Antun Zrinski.

Daria rió suavemente por lo último, y se mordió el labio inferior. –No quiero separarme de vosotros. 

–No vas a hacerlo –dijo Gvozden acariciándole la mejilla.

–Nos quedaremos hasta final de curso y después…

–¿Vendrás con nosotros? –preguntó Sanjin esperanzado.

–¿Dónde te apetece hacer el postgrado? –ofreció Dragan.

–¿Te hemos dicho ya que seguimos siendo asquerosamente ricos?

Ella los miró. –Yo… iría con vosotros a donde fuera –confirmó–. Pero no puedo dejar todo atrás. ¿Y mis amigos? ¿Qué les diría? –cuestionó. 

–Que vas a estudiar lingüística en la mejor universidad con la beca Zrinska –propuso Dragan, reponiéndose el primero a la tristeza que los embargó a los tres ante la mera idea de perderla.

–No me refiero a lo de irme, Dragan, eso lo entenderían. Sino a que les diría de vosotros, sería como si os escondiera –explicó y agregó–: No quiero esconder a la gente que quiero.

–Podríamos alegar una operación, tus amigos es distinto a gente con la que llevamos trabajando cuatro años, aunque en general hemos tratado de no implicarnos con nadie harían demasiadas preguntas. Serían demasiadas personas como para que alguien conozca a otra persona con las minusvalías que nosotros teníamos y requiera saber dónde nos sanaron.

Daria asintió. –Iré con vosotros, si creéis que eso puede funcionar sin poneros en riesgo. 

–Tampoco tienes que decidirlo en este instante, quedan cuatro meses –la tranquilizó Gvozden, aunque antes seguiría fingiendo ser sordo toda la vida que no poder verla cada día.

–Mis padres quieren que vaya en verano con ellos –comentó y miró a Sanjin con una sonrisa–. ¿Te apetece tostarte al Sol?

–¿Sol y samba? –preguntó con ilusión.

–Mucho Sol y mucha samba. 

–¡Yo me apunto!

–¿Y vosotros? –preguntó Daria mirando a Gvozden y Dragan. 

–Iré donde vayas tú –contestó Gvozden.

–O sino te secuestraré, de cualquier forma no puedes librarte de mí –dijo Dragan.

Ella sonrió ampliamente. –No esperaba otra cosa de vos, príncipe pervertido. 

Dragan miró a Sanjin como si la mujer se estuviera dirigiendo a éste, negándose a responder ante ese título.

Daria también miró a Sanjin divertida y finalmente abrazó a Dragan y dejó varios besos en su mejilla. 

–Entonces hay que empezar ya a planear todo, elegir el país, la ciudad, encontrar la casa perfecta y… ¡decorar! –dijo Sanjin emocionado contando con las manos–. Eso sin olvidar la ropa, hay que renovar las cosas con la moda del país. Tantísimas cosas.

–Quiero que tenga jardín, y una piscina –dijo la mujer también emocionada.

–Sí, sí, yo creo que lo mejor es un chalet, una grande. ¿No nos daría tiempo a hacer una nueva? O podemos alquilar algo primero mientras construyen la casa perfecta y luego… –sus ojos brillaban de ilusión al final de la frase, ya ideando cómo podría ser.

–Si la vamos a hacer tiene que tener una biblioteca más grande para no tener que vender libros. 

–No los vendía por eso, ¿te haces una idea de cuántos se pueden acumular viviendo siglos y sin saber si algún día llegará tu final? –refutó Dragan.

–¿Los suficientes como para llenar la biblioteca de _La Bella y la Bestia_? –preguntó con tono soñador–. Una muy grande, Sanjin. 

–Biblioteca, dojo, sala de arte, otra de música, un taller, un estudio para que escribas y te hagas famosa y por lo menos seis o nueve habitaciones con sus baños, un salón de baile, un comedor, una sala familiar, una cocina gigante… ¿seguro que no podemos recuperar el castillo? –preguntó a Dragan.

El aludido rodó los ojos. –La respuesta sigue siendo no.

Daria parpadeó y miró a Gvozden. –¿Por qué tantas habitaciones? ¿Y para qué necesitamos un salón de baile?

–Para hacer fiestas, dios nos salve –contestó con expresión sufrida–. Y creo que el enano está pensando ya en descendencia, puede que hasta nietos.

–Pues claro, no voy a privar al mundo de mis genes ni de mi magnificencia para dar fiestas –repuso Sanjin.

–Descen... dencia, claro… em… –balbuceó, eso le llevaba a pensar de nuevo en lo que debía hacer, ¿a quién iba a elegir?–. Se pueden hacer fiestas en el salón, y en el jardín… no creo que se necesite una sala sólo para eso, son muchas estancias para limpiar. 

–Estos plebeyos… sólo piensan en limpiar ellos –bromeó Sanjin y le sacó la lengua a la mujer.

–Disculpe, su excelentísima excelencia –contestó ella con ironía enfurruñándose. 

–Excelentísima alteza –la corrigió más que divertido, elevando la nariz.

Ella rió negando con la cabeza. –Tonto –se burló pinchándole en el costado y refugiándose con Dragan–. Se le subió a la cabeza.

–Así se empieza –advirtió Gvozden a Sanjin, tratando de no mirar demasiado a Daria escogiendo a Dragan para ese consuelo.

–¡Ey! Pues tu habitación será la más pequeña –refunfuñó. Gvozden lo atrajo por los hombros y le alborotó el pelo–. Me caías mejor refunfuñón –dijo zafándose de sus brazos y peinándose.

–Sanjin ya tiene la casa, ¿y el lugar? –preguntó la mujer a los otros dos. 

–Me gusta Europa –contestó Gvozden–. Oriente… lo veo más para visitar que para vivir.

–Opino lo mismo –dijo Dragan–. Además debe ser un lugar en el que puedas concluir tus estudios con la mejor formación –agregó mirando a Daria–. ¿Dónde te apetece?

Ella lo meditó. –No me gustaría vivir en Irlanda o Inglaterra, demasiada lluvia y más al norte mucho frío –argumentó–. ¿Y Francia? Así pongo en práctica lo que he aprendido –propuso sonriendo de lado por lo último. 

–¡Francia! Con toda la moda y las boinas francesas –aprobó Sanjin.

–Y los dulces –musitó Gvozden.

–Adjudicado –declaró Dragan–. Buscaremos universidades y en base a ello iremos eligiendo todo lo demás.

Se quedaron allí hablando y planeando sobre ese futuro cercano, Daria sin poder evitar que esa pregunta a la que aún no le había encontrado respuesta surgiera en su mente cada poco. 

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Mekare:** Pues este es el misterio de los Zrinski, a esto es a lo que hace referencia el título _san saru_ quiere decir tres monos, para más información ¡busquen en la wiki como todo el mundo! XD  
>  **Little Owl:** Y resuelto esto solo nos queda saber la decisión de Daria, pero eso lo dejamos para el viernes. ;) *no es por joder, es como toca*


	11. Capítulo 11

_Sábado 9 de febrero de 2013_

El reloj marcó por fin las 00:00, llevaba esperando durante todo el día y las últimas horas se habían hecho demasiado largas esperando sentada en la cama, con el pequeño paquete envuelto en las manos y su mirada fija en el reloj despertador, pero al fin había llegado el día, el cumpleaños de él, aquel al que finalmente había escogido, o mejor dicho, aquel del que siempre estuvo enamorada. 

Se levantó nerviosa prefiriendo no mirarse en el espejo, eso sólo retrasaría lo que iba a hacer y caminó por el pasillo hasta su habitación. Golpeó un par de veces en la puerta y al no recibir contestación entró sigilosamente. Él estaba completamente dormido en la cama, como siempre ni el más mínimo ruido lo iba a despertar, lo que la hizo reír suavemente mientras lo observaba. Se acercó y se subió de rodillas a un lado de él y acarició su mejilla dulcemente antes de zarandearlo un poco para que despertara. 

Dragan entreabrió las ojos, antes no se habría despertado sólo con eso, antes no había diferencia entre abrir los ojos o tenerlos cerrados, pero ahora era diferente, ese cambio lo seguía sorprendiendo y haciendo sonreír agradecido por poder ver de nuevo. Siguió el brazo que lo tocaba hasta el rostro de Daria.

–¿Qué te trae por mi cama, cherry? –preguntó en francés con una sonrisa ladeada.

–Ya son las doce, felicidades –contestó ella inclinándose para dejar un beso en su mejilla, cerca de la comisura de los labios–. Quería ser la primera en darte mi regalo –agregó mostrándole el paquete rectangular. 

Dragan tardó un poco en descifrar a qué se refería, miró el reloj en la mesilla y éste le dio la solución.

–Mi cumpleaños, cierto –musitó incorporándose, cuando llevabas a tus espaldas 342 cumpleaños llegaba un punto en que dejabas de darle importancia a ese día, pero por Daria sonrió–. Gracias, Daria –dijo y atrapó los labios de la mujer con los suyos–. Me gusta mi regalo.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír, pero le golpeó suavemente con el paquete en el pecho. –Este es tu regalo. 

–No creo que esté a la altura –repuso acariciándole los labios con el pulgar–, pero le daré una oportunidad.

Abrió el regalo sin romper el papel y encontró un gran conjunto de folios agrupados por unas anillas, una tapa de plástico negra como contraportada y una trasparente en el frente. En la primera página estaba escrito: _Ayúdame a sentir. Daria Leko._ Dragan miró a Daria con sorpresa y cierto orgullo.

–Has escrito un libro –dijo expresando en su tono lo que sentía.

–Era un secreto, lo empecé cuando me mudé, más o menos –explicó con emoción–. Quiero que seas el primero en leerlo. 

–Será un honor –contestó con una inclinación de cabeza y no se contuvo de abrirlo con inusitado cuidado, aunque quedándose parado en la primera página.

 _Gracias a mis padres y a mis amigos por apoyarme siempre. Gracias también a Sanjin y Gvozden por ser quienes son y ayudarme sin saberlo a escribir estas páginas. Y, sobre todo, gracias a Dragan, simplemente porque te quiero._

La emoción lo embargó, ¿era eso cierto? ¿Daria había tomado una decisión? ¿Era él el hombre más afortunado sobre la Tierra y podría estar por siempre con aquella maravillosa mujer? Levantó la cabeza y la miró, en ese momento era imposible contener tantos sentimientos y todos se agolpaban en sus ojos que la miraban buscando una confirmación antes de dejar caer todos sus escudos.

Daria sonrió tímidamente, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. –Te amo a ti, Dragan. 

Dragana aún acertó a dejar el manuscrito en el otro extremo de la cama antes de abrazar a Daria y besarla sin reservas, por esas semanas de añoranza, por el amor que le profesaba, por la dicha que sentía por saberse correspondido y que era sólo suya.

Ella rió en el beso, abrazándolo con fuerza, todo el nerviosismo anterior desvaneciéndose gracias a esos besos. Pasó sus manos por el pelo moreno y bajó a su mejilla acariciando suavemente con el pulgar. Cuando se detuvo el beso se separó lo justo para mirarlo y sonrió ampliamente. 

–Si sonríes así… te lo diré: Te quiero –dijo Dragan con una de sus sonrisas que hacía perder la cabeza a cualquiera, antes de atraerla para continuar demostrando con acciones sus palabras.

Daria se dejó hacer, también disfrutando de tocarlo, de besarlo, de tenerlo junto a ella, poco a poco recostándose en la cama hasta quedar cubierta por el gran cuerpo de Dragan, sintiendo que ese era el lugar en el que debía estar. Acarició su rostro con las yemas de los dedos, sin dejar de mirarlo. Lo quería tanto. Sin embargo, en esa felicidad se logró colar un poco de esa tristeza y angustia que sentía, aún debía hacer lo más malo de todo eso, decírselo a Gvozden y Sanjin. 

–¿Cuál es el problema? Y ni se te pase decir que nada, hasta un ciego vería que estarías mintiendo –advirtió con una suave sonrisa al detenerse, pero continuando acariciando su rostro.

La mujer no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante la advertencia, lo abrazó por los hombros y lo besó suavemente. –Sólo estaba pensando que aún debo hablar con tus hermanos –confesó evidentemente apenada por tener que hacerles eso. 

Cierto pesar pasó por los ojos de Dragan. –Iré contigo y lo aceptarán. Olvídate de eso ahora, ni siquiera he desenvuelto mi regalo todavía –dijo y directamente bajó la ropa que cubría la parte inferior del cuerpo de la mujer.

–Estabas tardando demasiado –susurró Daria optando por hacerle caso y llevando sus manos a los botones de la camisa del pijama de él para desabrocharlo todo lo rápido que podía y así poder pasar sus manos por el pecho del hombre, acariciando con las yemas de los dedos. 

Dragan la ayudó a que ambos se desvistieran rápidamente, la besó y la observó, aún había algo en ella que no quería que estuviera en medio en ese momento. Sonrió de medio lado y se levantó cargándola en brazos hacia el baño. Abrió el grifo de la ducha y sin esperar a que se calentara la metió debajo, él esperó en la puerta corredera.

Daria se quedó parada bajo la ducha unos segundos, encogiéndose por el frío del agua y luego lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. 

–¿Y esto a que viene? 

–Ya que eres mía, quiero que estés sólo conmigo –explicó como si fuera obvio.

–¿Y para eso tenías que meterme debajo de la ducha helada? –lo acusó cruzándose de brazos–. ¿Has pensado que ya me había duchado?

–El vestido de agua te queda perfecto –bromeó–. Y lo intenté con el calor primero. El frío era la segunda opción, más efectiva al parecer.

Ella rodó los ojos, estiró un brazo y tiró de una mano de él para que también quedara bajo el agua y lo rodeó con los brazos. 

–Ya sabía yo que estabas escondiendo un lado posesivo –bromeó antes de besarlo. 

–¿Lo escondía? –repuso alzando una ceja y llevando las manos al culo de Daria para alzarla y pegarla a la pared antes de bajar la cabeza para besar su cuello.

–“¿Por qué iba a molestarme que tuvieras relaciones con otros?” –preguntó imitando la voz de Dragan repitiendo lo que una vez le había dicho una vez. 

–Jóvenes… ya no os enseñan nada de estrategia –comentó antes de alzarla un poco más para poder alcanzar sus pechos, sujetándola un momento con una sola mano para regular el agua.

Daria gimió, metió los dedos en el pelo del moreno y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. –No hagas que me arrepienta –lo amenazó aunque su tono no concordaba del todo con sus palabras. 

–Arrepentirte… no puedes –dijo arrogantemente y tiró con sus dientes de un pezón.

–Creído –dijo ella en un jadeo, tiró de su pelo y atacó su boca con deseo, acariciando esos labios con los propios, tirando del inferior y lamiendo con la lengua sin apartar la mirada traviesa de esos ojos grises. 

–Sólo creo en lo que estoy seguro –se burló, las manos que la sujetaban por el culo apretaron un momento y se movieron hacia el frente, separando los labios inferiores y moviendo las puntas de los dedos alrededor de donde no mucho más tarde pretendía entrar.

La mujer apretó los labios ahogando un gemido suplicante, besó de nuevo sus labios y bajó por su mandíbula hasta su cuello, tiró del lóbulo de su oreja, lamió en el punto de unión de la mandíbula y el cuello y bajó repartiendo húmedos besos por éste. Se detuvo al llegar a su hombro, lo miró con una sonrisa ladeada y se concentró en morder y chupar la unión con la clavícula hasta dejar una marca ahí. 

–Mío. 

–Ya sabía yo que estabas escondiendo un lado posesivo –repitió sus palabras. A esas alturas de la vida, tenía la previsión de tener una caja de condones allí, le gustaba cambiar de escenario, y sacó uno para ponérselo, Daria le echó una mano.

Ella rió, pasó sus brazos tras el cuello de él y se alzó rodeándolo con las piernas y rozándose con esa erección instándolo a entrar en ella. 

–¿Lo escondía?

–Apenas –contestó Dragan y la penetró de una vez.

Un gritó de placer salió de los labios de ella, arañó suavemente el cuello de Dragan y sonrió ampliamente. Él la besó con pasión, mientras una mano subía a su rostro para acariciarlo con un cuidado y amor que casi parecía discordante con el deseo del momento. Comenzó a moverse, empujándose y dejándola un poco caer al encuentro con su erección cada vez. Al fin esa mujer era suya, sólo suya, no iba a tener que oler los restos de la pasión de otro desencadenada con ella, nunca más, porque no iba a perderla, antes daría su apreciada vista que hacerlo, iban a estar… como decían en esos cuentos modernos: felices para siempre, él se ocuparía de la mayoría de sus sonrisas. Acercándose a la culminación susurró el nombre de Daria con todo el amor y anhelo que le profesaba, aún estaba asimilando toda la dicha de saber su amor correspondido.

Los ojos de ella se fijaron en los de él mirándolo con cariño, sus mejillas suavemente sonrojadas, sus labios entreabiertos y el agua cayendo por su piel. Se mordió el labio inferior sonriendo. 

–Te quiero –susurró antes de arquearse llegando al orgasmo, gimiendo el nombre de ese hombre que era suyo tanto como ella era de él. 

Lo sintió llegar junto a ella y se abrazó más a sus hombros observando su expresión extasiada, quería seguir viéndola siempre, ser ella quien la provocara. Dragan la abrazó fuerte contra él, iba a ser siempre así, iba a tenerla tan cerca, tan a salvo de todo y a la vez iba a enseñarle cientos de cosas, todo lo que sabía y lo que quedaba porque conocieran juntos, iba a amarla siempre.

Salió de ella, la bajó al suelo aún sujetándola con un brazo por la cintura y cerró el grifo del agua. La besó despacio y después lamió una gota de su cuello.

–Ahora voy a tener que secarte, _cherry_.

Daria sonrió y lo imitó. –Y yo a ti, –volvió a lamer su pecho y lo miró divertida– voy a tener que buscarte un sobrenombre, cariño es demasiado cursi. 

–No te molestes –contestó Dragan pasando a centrarse en secarla y volver a encender su fuego.

***

_Domingo 10 de febrero de 2013_

Estaba sentada en la cama de Dragan, con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio, las manos en su regazo y los ojos cerrados. Aparentemente calmada, aunque ese no era para nada su estado. Sabía lo que debía hacer en unos minutos, cuando él saliera del baño, de esa ducha a la que había decidido no acompañarlo sabiendo que eso sólo retrasaría más lo inevitable. 

Daria tomó una honda respiración tratando de serenarse, era duro, pero debía ser sincera con Sanjin y Gvozden, decírselo de frente aunque suponía que ya lo intuirían, más después de que ella hubiera pasado todo el día anterior en esa habitación. 

Vio salir a Dragan del baño secándose el pelo con una toalla, sin nada de ropa que lo cubriera. Lo recorrió con los ojos inevitablemente y sonrió al encontrarse con los de él. 

–Se va a hacer tarde para desayunar. 

–Si se pasara la hora podríamos ir al siguiente –sugirió aunque comenzando a vestirse.

–No quiero que la gente piense que de verdad me secuestraste –contestó la mujer levantándose de la cama y alisando un poco su ropa nerviosamente. 

–Tal vez debería –contestó abrochando el último botón de su camisa y acercándose hasta quedar frente a ella y abrazarla.

–¿Por qué deberías secuestrarme cuando ya me tienes? –preguntó ella devolviéndole el abrazo, refugiándose unos segundos en su pecho. 

–Quedas perfecta sobre mi cama, en mi ducha, mi sinfonier, mi escritorio… –respondió acariciándole la espalda.

Daria rió suavemente. –Seguro que aún te quedan un par de sitios donde quedaría perfecta, pero tenemos que bajar. 

–Está bien, vamos –dijo pasando a rodear sus hombros con un brazo.

Lo primero que encontraron al salir fue a Rota que subió las escaleras corriendo en cuanto salieron de la habitación, Dragan se agachó y acarició al animal, pareció ser regañado y prometió a su pequeño confidente que después saldrían a pasear. En el piso inferior encontraron a Gvozden y Sanjin viendo un concurso en la televisión, diciendo las soluciones con cierta desgana y bufando a la vez cada vez que los concursantes fallaban.

Daria se quedó mirando a los dos hermanos unos segundos sin saber qué hacer, se abrazó a sí misma y tomó aire. 

–Buenos días –saludó llamando la atención de los dos hombres. 

–Buenos días… –contestó Gvozden, callándose el “mi niña” que había querido seguir a sus palabras al ver a la mujer que amaba junto a su hermano, a todas luces resultante.

–Hola –saludó Sanjin con un atisbo de sonrisa.

Ella se acercó hasta quedar frente a ellos, aún no había dicho nada, pero el daño ya se podía notar. 

–Sabía que al final os haría daño –murmuró apartando la vista–. Os quiero, pero… lo siento. 

–Está bien, lo importante es que tú puedas ser feliz –dijo Gvozden, pese a que realmente sentía lo que decía, también era cierto que sentía que él jamás podría serlo.

–Sí… ya sabes cómo somos los jóvenes artistas, se me pasará. Felicidades, hermanito –dijo Sanjin con una pequeña sonrisa, le dolía, casi podía oír su corazón resquebrajarse, pero ver a Dragan con esa vida y felicidad en sus ojos mitigaba ese dolor y al fin y al cabo ambos sabían que no podían ganar todos en ese peligroso juego en que se habían metido.

–Gracias, Sanjin –agradeció Dragan acercándose al respaldo del sofá y alborotándole el pelo.

–Enhorabuena –dijo Gvozden levantándose–. Tengo que ir a entrenar, se me ha hecho tarde –con esas palabras se puso las zapatillas de deporte y salió de la casa.

Daria lo miró salir sintiendo el nudo en su garganta apretarse más, pero sin poder hacer nada por detenerlo, no tenía derecho, ninguno. Miró a Sanjin con cierta culpa en los ojos de que su sonrisa no fuera tan amplia como normalmente era, de que su voz no sonara alegre como siempre. 

–Sólo… quiero que seáis felices y… que me perdones. 

Sanjin se levantó del sillón con Sirrah en brazos, acariciándola nerviosamente.

–Perdí el juego, no importa –contestó dejando un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Daria y apartándose con esfuerzo, para después subir las escaleras, las últimas un tanto más rápido hasta su dormitorio.

La morena cerró los ojos cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse y avanzó hasta refugiarse en los brazos de Dragan, ahogando los sollozos que querían salir de ella y conteniendo las lágrimas. Dragan la acarició tranquilizadoramente, también le dolía el dolor en sus hermanos, pero era lo que tenía que pasar.

–Sólo necesitan asimilarlo, en unos días estaremos comiendo todos juntos como siempre –dijo para animarla, no sabía cuánto se equivocaba.

Gvozden se marchó al día siguiente, no podía soportar saber a la persona que amaba con todo su alma en brazos de otro, ni siquiera los de su hermano mayor, pero no quería enturbiar su felicidad y sobre todo no quería que su temperamento estallara frente a ellos, sabía que no había sido fácil para Daria, hacer eso no sería justo para ella. Se instaló en un hotel de la ciudad y se consumió en la pérdida durante una semana, en algún momento se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué hacía siguiendo boxeando. Había golpeado con ganas esa semana, pero cuando llegaba a casa estaba drenado y últimamente la rabia se había ido y sólo quedaba la tristeza y desgana por todo. Comenzó a realizar los trámites para retirarse a mitad de temporada, lo más pronto posible. En las semanas que pasaron se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir en esa ciudad, veía a Daria en cada esquina y cuando realmente la veía a la distancia huía, ir a alimentar a Ginger regularmente y ver las señales de la mujer viviendo allí tampoco ayudaba. Al mes y medio de su marcha de la casa dejó una nota en el buzón y esa misma noche cogió un avión al Tíbet, no podía seguir así, necesitaba curar su alma y corazón de lo sufrido esos siglos y del dolor reciente. Buscaba hallar la paz en aquel lugar y… tal vez, algún día, regresar a las personas que quería.

Sanjin permaneció rodeado de aquel nido de amor una semana, después no lo aguantó más y alquiló un estudio. A diferencia de su hermano no rompió el contacto con Dragan y Daria, se aventuraba a verles una o dos veces por semanas, aún así se sentía demasiado solo. Definitivamente no era lo mismo pensar que aceptaría la derrota como habían establecido cuando comenzaron con aquel “juego” de embaucar a una mujer si a ambos les gustaba y dejar que ésta fuera el jurado, a vivirlo, la realidad siempre dolía más y esa semana con ellos había sido duro no besarla, abrazarla, tentarla y bromear con Daria cuando quisiera. Como amigos sí, podía hacerlo dentro de ciertos límites, pero todo era tan reciente que sabía que sería demasiado fácil olvidarse, y tener migajas de lo que podría haber sido sólo hacía que doliera más. 

Una semana después de la noticia de que Gvozden se había ido de retiro espiritual comenzó a pensar más en lo solo que se sentía, en que necesitaba a alguien a quien abrazar y que lo escuchara. Neven le vino a la cabeza, Neven siempre lo comprendía, le había querido de verdad tiempo atrás y se había esforzado en olvidarse de él porque ese hombre nunca podría llegar a romper la maldición, especialmente era difícil llegar a Gvozden. Por ello se había alejado y a la vez nunca había sido capaz de dejarlo. Con Daria había logrado olvidar por qué seguía robando besos de esos labios, por qué necesitaba hacerlo y por qué algunas veces acababa en su cama y le costaba horrores dejarla. Durante cinco días le dio vueltas y vueltas a la idea, lo necesitaba, pero no debía, no podía decirle la verdad… pero… necesitaba un amigo y ahora iba a vivir sus últimas décadas, podía tener amigos, necesitaba tenerlo, amigos de verdad. Era jueves cuando siguió un arrebato y fue a casa de Neven, llamó al telefonillo y silbó, cuando llegó ante la puerta de la casa y el pelirrojo le abrió dijo simplemente: “Hola”. El pobre hombre casi se desmaya, con una tila en las manos le contó la verdad, tal cual, después lidiaría con los problemas que aquello podría causar y con lo que sus hermanos opinarían cuando lo supieran, pero en ese momento sólo lo contó todo y se desahogó de lo ocurrido los últimos meses. Cuando pese a la sorpresa Neven lo abrazó y consoló supo que había tomado la decisión correcta y dos meses después se supo irremediablemente enamorado, volvió a sonreír, reír, cantar para la persona que amaba… y a volver loco al incauto arquitecto que tuvo la fortuna de también caer a sus pies con el proyecto de las tres casas hermanas en Francia.

**Continuará...**


	12. Epílogo

_Jueves 11 de julio de 2019_

Bajó del coche cuando Dragan aparcó y salió por la puerta trasera del garaje al gran jardín que compartía con los hermanos de éste. Acababan de llegar a su casa en Francia después de dos semanas de vacaciones en Kenya, era uno de los pocos sitios que Dragan no había visitado antes, era fascinante ver también la cara emocionada de su marido al descubrir algo nuevo, aunque siempre trataba de ocultarlo. 

Sanjin estaba tumbado en una hamaca, mirando como André, el jardinero, se encargaba de arreglar los rosales. Sonrió ampliamente y corrió hasta él para abrazarlo con fuerza, haciendo que se sobresaltara. 

–¡Llegamos!

–¡Daria! No me des esos sustos que me desconcentras –protestó alzando el libro que tenía en las manos abierto en la misma página desde hacía media hora, acto seguido la abrazó haciendo que cayera sobre él y la hamaca se balanceara peligrosamente.

–Si no le estabas haciendo caso al libro y a André te lo conoces de memoria –lo recriminó ella haciendo un puchero–. No nos hemos visto en dos semanas, no hago más que llegar y me riñes. 

–Tengo muy mala memoria –rió el rubio–. Además no habéis vuelto hasta que no me deis mis regalos ¡quiero souvenires!

Daria sonrió ampliamente. –Los tiene Dragan en la maleta –explicó cogiéndolo de la mano y tirando de él–. ¿Y Gvozden?

–¿Dónde va a estar? Con Alizeé, sólo se le ve para comer… a veces. No tiene ni pizca de vergüenza, ¿tú te crees que dejarme sin sus comidas? –contestó Sanjin.

Gvozden había regresado tras cinco años de retiro y en el último año se había vuelto a adaptar a la sociedad, había vuelto a componer y a tocar, y en la orquesta para la que trabajaba había conocido a Alizeé, una saxofonista, dos meses atrás… y desde entonces eran inseparables, el hermano mediano parecía vivir en una nube de algodón de azúcar rosa.

La morena sonrió, se alegraba tanto de que Gvozden hubiera vuelto y hubiera conocido a alguien que le hiciera feliz. Cuando los dos hermanos de Dragan se habían ido de casa había sido horrible, casi insoportable, pero poco a poco todo había vuelto a la normalidad, aunque a Gvozden le había costado tanto tiempo. 

–Déjalo, ¿o te recuerdo lo que hiciste tú con Neven? – se burló sacándole la lengua y haciendo que ambos entraran en su casa, lo condujo al salón donde Dragan había dejado las maletas y rebuscó hasta sacar un paquete de una maleta verde y tendérselo a Sanjin. 

–Lo que yo hice con Neven… y hago, es raptarlo en la cama como es debido. ¡Ellos tocan en la sala de música! Y no tocar de tocar piel y meterse mano, no, de tocar instrumentos musicales –replicó Sanjin antes de coger el regalo, darle vueltas en sus manos, agitarlo y finalmente destrozar el papel encontrando un pañuelo de colores naturales, artesano con dibujos de animales–. ¡Oh! Qué bonito –se lo puso un momento para probárselo mirándose a un espejo, lo aprobó y después se lo quitó–. Hace un calor infernal, pero me encanta.

–Previsión de futuro, previsión de futuro, pero queda lo mejor –rió ella dando pequeños saltitos en el sitio nerviosamente mientras buscaba a Dragan y frunciendo los labios al no encontrarlo–. Tu hermano siempre haciéndome esperar… –murmuró. 

–Es un capullo, ahora te aguantas soportándole –la molestó repitiendo el insulto que siempre usaba ella con su hermano mayor y le sacó la lengua.

–Era joven e impulsiva –bromeó. 

Dragan llegó con ellos, abrazó a su hermano menor y después se quedó abrazando a Daria por la espalda con las manos sobre su vientre.

–¿Ya le has dado el pañuelo, joven impaciente?

–Impulsiva –lo corrigió ella sonriendo y dejando un beso en su mejilla–. Gvozden está ocupado, no me importa repetirlo varias veces–comentó sonriendo inocentemente. 

–Aprende a esperar y a ser fiel a tus decisiones –contestó Dragan disfrutando de contrariarla.

–Eres cruel, Dragan –lloriqueó la morena girando para mirarlo de frente–. Por fa… llevo esperando desde hace… tres días, nueve horas y treinta y dos minutos. No contaba con que Gvozden no estuviera para recibirnos. 

–Lo que quiere decir que puedes esperar un poco más –repuso el hombre con una sonrisa burlona.

–Sanjin, dile algo. 

–Es divertido –dijo y levantó una mano para chocar los cinco con su hermano, una costumbre que había acabado por extender Neven.

Daria los miró con el ceño fruncido. –Eso me pasa por querer dar sorpresas como es debido…Voy a buscar a alguien que me apoye y así poder decirlo de una vez –sentenció saliendo del salón hacia la sala de música, aunque esperando no interrumpir algo importante. Por suerte para ella Gvozden estaba saliendo en ese momento del lugar, al parecer acababa de despedir a su nueva niña–. ¡Gvozden! Lo están haciendo otra vez. 

–¿Hacer el qué, niña? –preguntó dándole un caluroso abrazo y un beso en el pelo como bienvenida.

–Aliarse en mi contra –contestó haciendo un puchero. 

–Es un juego entretenido porque te picas, Dragan disfruta con ello y a Sanjin le encanta jugar, ya lo sabes –razonó acariciándole la mejilla con los nudillos a modo de consuelo.

–Esta vez Sanjin va a lamentar no haberse puesto de mi lado –aseguró ella con una sonrisa maliciosa antes de reír–. Vamos, es importante. 

Gvozden aceptó seguirla, aunque pensó que su concepto de importante no debía de ser el mismo que el suyo ni el de su hermano mayor, sino éste no la habría molestado.

Cuando llegaron junto a los otros dos hermanos ella volvió a dejar que Dragan la abrazara, miró a los otros dos hombres que la miraban expectantes y sonrió.

–Sanjin, tenemos que empezar a comprar revistas de ropa y cosas de bebés –soltó sin esperar más, llevaba días esperando ver sus caras al escuchar la noticia, por eso no había querido decirlo por teléfono. 

–Enhorabuena –felicitó Gvozden en tanto que su hermano menor aún estaba boquiabierto.

–Espera, espera, ¿eso es que lo estáis encargando ¡al fin! o que ya voy a tener un sobrinito? –preguntó emocionado por ambas opciones comenzando dar pequeños saltitos en el sitio.

Daria rió ante su entusiasmo. –Dentro de nueve meses, más o menos, sí. 

–¡Voy a tener un sobrinito a quien malcriar! –exclamó levantando los brazos y riendo, antes de apartar a Gvozden que se había acercado a la pareja para darles una abrazo y pasar a abrazarlos él–. ¡Al fin un nuevo Zrinski en esta familia! Caray, hermano, y yo que creía que seguías en la parra como antes, cuando ni para atrás un heredero… –comentó y rió a carcajadas feliz–. ¡Oh! Tenemos que decorar la habitación del bebé, comprar ropa para el bebé, juguetes, pañales, biberones. ¡Yay! Y ahora hay una ropa monísima de premamá. ¿Qué va a ser niño o niña? ¡Ay! No me lo digas… o sí. ¿Cómo lo vais a llamar?

–Ni siquiera me he hecho la primera ecografía, Sanjin, aún no sabemos qué es, para eso quedan cinco meses. No te estreses. –contestó Daria negando con la cabeza divertida–. Y aún no me he puesto como un tonel, gracias –denegó la idea de la ropa premamá. 

–Mucha tecnología avanzada y no hacen nada para algo tan imprescindible –bufó negando con la cabeza–. Y no hay que dejar las cosas para más tarde, hay que preparar todo lo posible antes de que te conviertas en una bola llorona y mandona y no haya quien te aguante ni te mueva.

–¡Yo no me voy a convertir en una bola llorona y mandona! –replicó Daria indignada–. Seré una hermosa y adorable bola. ¿Verdad, dragoncito? –preguntó mirando a Dragan con ese sobrenombre que sabía que tanto le molestaba. 

Dragan elevó una ceja ante el apelativo. –Os la regalo –dijo sin inflexión en la voz.

–Me quedo con mi pelirrojo –denegó Sanjin.

–Haberlo pensado mejor antes –siguió el juego Gvozden.

Daria frunció el ceño. –Os vais a quedar sin sobrino, ni hijo. Me iré a Rio a bailar samba con mi tripita adorable –los amenazó mostrando su vientre que seguía tan plano como siempre. 

–Ya ha empezado. Se me olvidó añadir gruñona: bola llorona, mandona y gruñona –dijo Sanjin y le sacó la lengua a la mujer–. Lo siento, hermano, ya sabías dónde la metías –agregó dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda al susodicho.

–Lo sabía… –concordó el hombre en tono de resignación.

La mujer los ignoró acariciando su barriga. –Vamos, pequeño. Seguro que tío Neven se alegra más de conocerte, sí, seguro que es tu tío favorito. 

–A Neven le dan pánico los bebés –informó Sanjin soltando la carcajada que había estado conteniendo y abrazándola por el lado derecho.

–Tiene nueve meses para hacerse a la idea –contestó ella sonriendo ampliamente y miró a Gvozden con una sonrisa ladeada–. ¿Y qué me dices de Alizeé? 

–Nos estamos conociendo –dijo levantando las manos–. Vas a estar preciosa, niña. No te preocupes, somos una familia, te cuidaremos –dejó un beso en su mejilla y la abrazó desde el lado izquierdo.

–Sois mis dos preciadas joyas –dijo Dragan colocándose frente a ella, se inclinó ante ella para besar su vientre y después sus labios y abrazarla.

Daria sonrió sintiendo un par de lágrimas caer de sus ojos ante toda esa felicidad. –Os quiero, a los cuatro –susurró dejándose abrazar por esos tres hombres que eran tan importantes para ella, agradecida de haber encontrado esa familia, su familia.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Little Owl:** Pues aquí está la decisión final, la verdad es que me enamoré de Dragan en cuanto lo conocí. Aún así hice un esfuerzo y me puso en el papel de Daria para tomar su decisión lo más coherente posible. Eso no quiere decir que no hubiera podido ir con cualquiera de los otros dos, son adorables.   
> **Mekare:** Yo debo decir que mi favorito era Gvozden… ella me tuvo que reprender porque se notaba mucho -.-’’   
> **Little Owl:** Monchones ¬¬   
> **Mekare:** Y con eso esta historia ha llegado a su fin, nos vamos a tomar unas vacaciones para poner a punto más historias, sólo diré una pista, probablemente la siguiente sea de magia con un punto de inflexión en el que se puede elegir entre dos caminos en la historia.


End file.
